Zero Hour
by L Boogie
Summary: Post MMZ Fic. With Zero's return, the resistance has a new found morale. Though still under fire from Neo Arcadia, they fight with renewed vigor and faith. However, new plots are in motion, as X is being rebuilt. Can Zero save the day again?
1. Hero's Return

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Ahem. Ok, so this is like, the first thing I've ever put up on the site. Anywho, for the legal mumbo jumbo, I do not own, claim to own, or in any way, own Megaman, Megaman X, Zero, Ciel, the Guardians, etc....all copyrighted to Capcom and blah blah. Don't sue me, I'm poor enough trying to get through college as it is. Anyhow, please enjoy...and if you have any questions, praises, suggestions, or just wanna say Heyo, email me at King_Schmo@yahoo.com. Oh, and give me reviews! Everyone like Reviews!   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Prologue  
  
Ciel and Cerveau patiently awaited in the Data room for Zero's arrival. Ciel had been particularly worried, since he was facing off against X himself. Cerveau placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
Cerveau: " Don't worry about Zero Ciel...he'll be just fine. He can take care of himself quite well."   
  
Ciel: " I know....it's just that I still have to worry. I rebuilt X. I know what he's capable of, and he may have even improved on his design since then."  
  
Cerveau: " True. And he probably has. X isn't stupid...but Zero....Zero is no ordinary Reploid. Whatever, or whomever he is, was, or will be, would be a fearsome opponent of all sorts."  
  
Ciel: " Yes...I know."  
  
Cerveau: " You really care about him, don't you. Hard to imagine that it's only been a few months since we found him, and we've already shut Neo Arcadia down.  
  
Ciel: " Yes, I know. For that, I'm grateful."   
  
Cerveau smiled and turned his back.  
  
Cerveau: (I want nothing more than you to be happy Ciel, but falling in love with Zero may not be the best thing for us all. Especially you.)   
  
He walked out of the Data Room and headed back to the Engineering Bay. He went on about more of Zero's information that had been retrieved. Indeed, most of it was destroyed, but there was still much information to decipher. There were prior weapon schematics, modes, armors, and such. Really, it was mostly his hardware that had been restored. Any history on him however, was what got destroyed.  
  
Still, he began to piece together his next project, a new weapon system for Zero. Well, what it was, he still didn't know, but from what he could make out of the design specs presented on the computer screen, it looked like one. And so, he got back to work on the weapon he hoped to have for Zero in the next week or so.  
  
As for Ciel, she sat back in the chair by her computer and began her work. She had slowly been coming up with that source of energy that she promised she would create, but it was a long and drawn out road. But as she worked, she slowed down a good deal, until her typing was almost nonexistent. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. She hadn't heard from Zero in a long time since she sent him on that final Mission against X himself. Immediately, her mind began to wander into the what ifs.  
  
Ciel: (What if Zero was killed by X...how could we continue? We owe him so much, and he'll have died without getting any kind of payback. Or...maybe he left us for X...after all...it would be less hazardous for his health. I could understand if he did after all....might be more rewarding since he's in less danger and there isn't a single thing here that could stop him...well, maybe one thing...but that isn't reliable.)   
  
She sighed and rested her chin in her hands and her elbows on her desk where she began to drift off into a sleep.   
  
Ciel: " Zero?"  
  
Zero stood in front of her. She smiled, then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest with slightly teary eyes.  
  
Ciel: " You had me so worried!"  
  
Zero said nothing. He did nothing. She let loose her grip and looked up at him. His eyes, which were normally either sorrowful or determined, were neither. They had a vague familiarity to them. She continued to stare into them as they stared back. No emotion in either his eyes or his face. Nothing at all. And then, he raised his arm up and his hand folded into his arm, revealing his Z-Buster Cannon. The end of the barrel began to glow and he pointed it into her face. She started to breath much faster and deeper as sweat began to build all over her body. Lastly, she crouched down, wrapping her arms around her knees in a fetal position and let out a cry of terror.  
  
And then she woke up. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was being carried. She looked around and saw that it was the hallway to her room. Finally, she looked at who was carrying her. It was Zero.  
  
Ciel: " Zero...."  
  
Zero: " ......"  
  
Ciel: " Zero! You're back! Thank god! What happened?"  
  
Zero: " It's done. I have destroyed that copy." he said.  
  
Ciel: " Really?"  
  
He nodded. She smiled with tears in her eyes, but they disappeared when she looked a bit closer at him. He was filthy first off. Covered in sand and dirt. His armor was scratched up and broken in places. His helmet was cracked and one of his wing like trims was completely broken off. His hair uncouth and filthy, his face smudged with dirt, grim, and a bit of blood, with a small cut on his cheek, his black suit torn in places. Yeah, he was a huge mess. Ciels eyes went wide looking at him. As opposed he stopped abruptly when she gave him this look, wondering what she was so concerned with.  
  
Zero: " Ciel....is there a problem?"  
  
Ciel: " Huh? Oh....I'm sorry."  
  
Zero: " That's alright....but you have this strange look on your face...."  
  
Ciel: " Zero....what happened back there."  
  
Zero: " It can wait for the morning. Don't worry about me."  
  
Ciel: " But you're injured!"  
  
Zero: " It's nothing. You can fix me up tomorrow."  
  
Ciel: " ......."  
  
He laid her in her bed, which was not located far from the Data Room. She did most her work there, so she had her bedroom placed nearby, just in case she might come up on a suddenly brilliant idea. She sighed and sat on her bed and looked up at him.  
  
Ciel: " Well...thank you for bringing me to my room Zero. Now you go get some rest. I'll start work on you first thing tomorrow."  
  
Zero: " Will do."  
  
He left her room and wandered about the base until he found his quarters. It wasn't much more than a capsule rest chamber, a desk, and a small refrigerator of food supplies. He opened his capsule and laid inside, allowing it to close behind him. As he began to drift off into sleep, he let his thoughts roam about what he could remember.   
  
In his mind, bright blue flashes shot forth, slowly turning red. He saw what looked like himself, and X together, destroying reploids. The two of them had cut a path through hordes of maverick reploids, and in the end, it was just the two of them standing atop mounds of broken robotics. He didn't know why he was there, just that he was standing there with his blue armored companion. Zero shook his head and opened his eyes suddenly. These memories were slowly coming back, but they made no sense. He sat up in his bed, pushing the glass encasing up for more room and took a couple of deep breaths. Shaking his head clear, he laid back down, pulling the glass encasement over him, falling into a deep slumber. 


	2. A Day's Rest

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Righty Right. So, I hope the last one went well. I will update this as often as I can. Maybe one day, I'll drop off all the other crap I've got in my computer onto this site. Well, here's hopin'. Anyways, here is the first chapter. I've decided to use it to go into the workings of Reploids. Yeah, I made it all up. Oh well, who doesn't eventually. I will get more action into this thing, just that I need to tie up some loose ends first! I hope you enjoy my making up of stuff!   
  
Legal Disclaimer and all that Jazz: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I have created to fit the story, nor do I own the storyline of the Megaman Series. This is however my story, and so, this story belongs to me, suckas, so no touchy my toot-toot!   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Chapter One: A Day's Rest  
  
Zero woke up in the mid morning. He sat up in his bed and pushed off the glass encasement, getting out of bed. He stood up and stretched out a bit, then walked out of his room. He noticed then that he had a limp in his left leg. He shook it off and continued through the halls until he reached the data room, where Ciel was working.  
  
Zero: " You never take a day off...."  
  
Ciel: " If I do, we could get attacked and over run."  
  
Zero: " I know. I'd try making you reconsider, but I'm in no condition to protect the base if you did take the day off."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot about your injuries. Hang on, I prepared the repair bay for you."   
  
Zero: " Thanks."  
  
The two of them walked down an adjoining hallway of the Data Room. They came to a large room with a single bed that had numerous different tools hanging above it. Zero stood by the seat and began removing his armor, starting with his helmet, then his forearm guards, his chest place, his boots, and finally his shin guards leaving him standing there in his black suit. It had a few tears in it, where she could see scabbing wounds. He had taken quite a beating from his encounters. Zero sighed, then sat on the bed under all the tools with his back to Ciel. Ciel stood above him and put on a pair of goggles, dragging a few tools with her.  
  
Ciel: " I suppose I'll start with your suspension system. I've never actually done any kind of operating on you Zero...but I imagine you'll be similar to X and other reploids."  
  
Zero: " If you say so Ciel."  
  
Ciel: " Do you know how to repair reploids Zero?"   
  
Zero: " Not really. I know how to field dress wounds...that's about it. I can do basic repair features."   
  
Ciel: " I see."  
  
She took a small cutting laser from a tray next to her, and began to cut off his black suit, exposing his bare back. She then used it to cut into Zero's skin. Underneath all the Pseudo-skin and Nano-muscles, she could see his metallic skeleton structure with wires and small chips abound. She opened up parts of his skeleton, looking in on the estranged designs fairly puzzled.  
  
Ciel: " Zero, do you have any idea how you were built? Any kind of schematics at all?"   
  
Zero: " No, I do not. Is there a problem?"   
  
Ciel: " I'll explain as best I can....Originally, Reploids were basically Robots. Metal skin, metal innards, and not an ounce of any kind of life other than themselves being active. Anyhow, a scientist named Dr. Thomas Light had developed a sort of realistic skin and muscle tissue for his reploids. This was used on many of his creations, including X himself. When I had to rebuild X, I used similar processes. However, since I didn't have the correct designs and schematics, I had to play most of it by ear. But, anyways, I built a state of the art Nano-Muscle tissue, and an armored exterior Pseudo skin. "  
  
Zero: " I see..."  
  
She continued to cut into things, reconnect wires, reroute cables, and give him some general maintenance. A small monitor opened up at the base of his neck identifying areas where his damage repair circuits had been over loaded or unable to fix due to the severity. She closed up his spine and neck, then re-knit his muscle tissue and skin to make it appear like nothing had happened.   
  
Ciel: " Alright Zero, now would you lay flat on your back?"  
  
Zero: " Certainly."  
  
He turned laid back and craned his head to look towards her. She took her small knife and began to cut open his suit on his chest. After cutting through his skin and muscle tissue, she did a brief analysis of his internal respiratory system.  
  
Ciel: " Well Zero, you have a really highly advanced Res. System. Maybe that's part of why you can do the missions with such little fatigue..."  
  
Zero: " I don't think I follow you."  
  
Ciel: " Well, most Reploid Respiratory Systems, or Res. Systems as I call them, use the air you intake, or breath, and store it in a filtration chamber called the Filter Box. As you live, it uses the stored up air sparingly and pumps your life blood around your body like a heart would blood in a human body like my own."  
  
Zero: " So what is my life blood?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, it's a bit complicated, but basically, when you eat, or consume energy, or are re-energized in any way, this is combined with a fluid in your body that basically sparks life throughout yourself. So, think of it as electrified blood, so to speak. It jolts life to your system mechanics. "  
  
Zero: " So what's so special about all of my Res. System and such?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, you seem to be able to absorb water. There's a micro-hydro pump in your filter box with a small turbine. Looks like it absorbs water and uses it as a way to keep your life blood pumping. You also have what looks like a small air storage containment device, which acts when you're underwater so you have increased movement abilities. This is so amazing to be able to open you up. I could study you for the rest of my life and still not get all of it."  
  
Zero: " I see."  
  
Ciel used a small welding device to close up any holes in his mechanics. She checked out his metallic ribcage and did some fixing of broken or bent up ribs. Finishing up his chest, she closed him up and re-sewed his body shut. Afterwards, she sewed up his suit as well.   
  
Ciel: " Ok, so you're body is fixed up. I have to repair your left knee joint and shoulder blade. Then I'll be done."  
  
Zero: " Fine."  
  
Ciel began to cut open Zero's left knee. First again, cutting the black suit, then the skin and pulling it and the nano-muscle tissue aside. She had to fix a bit of wiring that looked out of place, and clean out some rotaries. She shook her head and wiped her brow of sweat.  
  
Ciel: " Zero...don't do anything like this again."  
  
Zero: " Sorry Ciel."  
  
Ciel: " Good. Because you're impossible! Your joint system have smaller, highly flexible hydraulics. That's probably why you can maneuver so much better than a standard Reploid."  
  
Zero: " Oh."  
  
Ciel: " When you get back all of your memory, you'll have to tell me who created you...because he must have been some kind of genius."  
  
Zero: " I guess so."  
  
She continued to work on his knee a bit longer, repairing a broken hydraulic. Finally, she patched it all up and fixed his suit, and continued to his shoulder. It was a very simple job here. She just had to reset the rotary disk, then fix a bent up hinge. She finished up with it, then sat at one end of the bed.  
  
Ciel: " Alright Zero, I need you to remove your helmet."  
  
Zero: " Ok..."  
  
He pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair. It fell down his back and a bit onto the bed. Ciel took out his ponytail allowing it to fall down, then took a brush and brushed it out into neat straight lines. She smiled at this sight.  
  
Ciel: " You have very nice hair."  
  
Zero: " Oh....thank you."  
  
She nodded and looked at his helmet. She set it aside with the rest of his armor.  
  
Ciel: " I'll have Cerveau repair it today. In the mean time, why don't you get some rest. You've well deserved it."  
  
Zero: " Just a question...what now?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, that depends. Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
Zero: " Well...I went into the core, took out the remaining 4 cronies of the generals, and then fought each of the 4 generals again. Phantom was the only one who was destroyed. He blew himself up trying to get me. I escaped without too much damage from all 4 of them. Finally, the remaining 3 tried to stop me, but X had called them off. We talked for a moment, then I fought him. After defeating him, he had a second form..."  
  
Ciel: " X Angel...."  
  
Zero: " Something like that. How did you know?"  
  
Ciel: " I made plans for an emergency armor unit if it were needed. It was going to be very strong and very powerful, but I never completed it. I was only about halfway done designing it for him when I found out about all the Reploid terminations."  
  
Zero: " Well, none the less, I destroyed him, escaped, and ended up fighting thousands of Reploids. I had finally finished about a day before I returned."  
  
Ciel: " I see. Well, had you been a normal Reploid, you wouldn't have been able to continue."  
  
Zero: " Perhaps."  
  
Ciel: " Well, anyways, now that you're all fixed up, why don't you just take the day and enjoy yourself."  
  
Zero: " Perhaps I will."  
  
And so, Zero wandered around the ever expanding resistance base. He helped out at the factory a bit, getting to know some of the other workers, then wandered about the desert look out. After the shift change into the early afternoon, he had lunch with Cerveau, helping him out in the engineering bay with his armor for a while. Then, when the late afternoon came, he visited with Alouette. As soon as she spotted him she ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Alouette: " Zero! You made it!"  
  
Zero: " Heh heh. Yep. I sure did."  
  
Alouette: " I was so worried you wouldn't! And so was Ciel! She said she didn't know what she would do if you didn't make it back!"  
  
Zero: " Did she now? Well, you all won't have to worry about that anymore."  
  
He smiled to her, which made her grin, as she stepped back to look at Zero. The fact that he was smiling was different to her. She'd never seen him smile. It was a nice change. And he didn't have all his armor on. Just the simple black suit he wore under it, and his hair let down and not in a ponytail. It was a lot different than she had ever seen him.  
  
Alouette: " Wow Zero...you look different!"  
  
Zero: " Oh I do?"  
  
Alouette: " Yeah!"  
  
Zero: " Is it better then?"  
  
Alouette: " Yeah! You look pretty."  
  
Zero: " Pretty huh...heh heh."  
  
Alouette: " So, what are you doing?"  
  
Zero: " Well, just taking the day off. I beat the bad guys, so I figure I should get a day off."  
  
Alouette: " Ha ha ha! That's great! Hey, wanna play with me then?"  
  
Zero: " Sure!"  
  
And so, Alouette and Zero played through the mid evening. Ciel was walking by Alouette's room with some information she documented regarding Zero when she saw them in her room. They had dolls in their hands and they were laughing. She walked on afterwards and met up with some of her advisors. Alouette's bedtime came and Zero tucked her in. Afterwards, he found his way into a small lounge on the base. He started reading a book on the table in front of him for a while, until Ciel walked in on him.  
  
Ciel: " Oh, Zero! There you are! I've been looking for you!"  
  
Zero: " Oh? What can I do for you Ciel?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to tell you that Cerveau is done with your armor repairs."  
  
Zero: " Oh, good. Thank you."  
  
Ciel: " You're very welcome. So, how was your day?"  
  
Zero: " It was nice."  
  
Ciel: " This is what, the first day since I woke you up that you haven't had to go run a mission or fight at all. I guess I just wanted to hear about it and all."  
  
Zero: " Well, I helped out a bit around the base, from construction, to keeping the guards company. I helped Cerveau out for a while, and was able to play with Alouette for a while."  
  
Ciel: " I saw that. You two looked so cute playing together."  
  
Zero: " Oh....thank you."  
  
Ciel hadn't noticed that she was blushing when she said that. They sat there for a moment afterwards in a bit of awkward silence. Then, Ciel spoke up.  
  
Ciel: " Oh, yes, that's right. We're also throwing a big celebration party tomorrow for our win over X!"   
  
Zero: " Really?"  
  
Ciel: " Indeed! We're holding it just outside of the Energy Factory. Will you come?"  
  
Zero: " Certainly."  
  
Ciel: " Good! Well Zero, it's getting late. I need to be up early tomorrow morning to start preparations for the party. You should rest as well."  
  
Zero: " I will Ciel. Sleep well."  
  
Ciel: " You too Zero."  
  
Ciel walked off to her room. Zero got up and headed for his quarters as well, laying down in his bed and pulling down his glass encasement before falling asleep. 


	3. Party Crashers: Part 1

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Okey Dokey! Got that last one done and uploaded, sorry I've taken so long on this one. Too bad I'm getting more hours at work! *checks time* Wow! There's a 4am?  
  
Legal Disclaimer and Evil Bloodsucking Lawyer Ward: I do not in any way, shape, form, or other, own Zero, Megaman, or any of their little friends as my friends mother likes to say. Strange enough, we're all bigger than her...well...anyone I make up belongs to me, but if Capcom wants, they're very very allowed to use them, and are very much ENCOURAGED to use them. If anyone else wants to use them, then uhhh....let me know. That's about it really. Though, I have yet to make any up, but you know how that sort of thing goes....anyways, if you're still reading this, you are obviously hoping that I'm gonna write some kind of funny lyric, or make a witty comment. Nope, none of that for me, it's bad for your health, kinda like a knuckle sandwich....NOW READ ON OR I WILL MAKE MORE IDLE THREATS! [/endrant]  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Chapter Two: Party Crashers Part 1  
  
In his usual fashion, Zero woke up quite well. Pushing open his glass enclosure, he stepped out and stretched his arms and legs, getting his joints working. He slipped on his armor, as while everyone was going to be busy with the party, he ought to be ready at any time to spring into action. But first and foremost, he was hungry. He wandered out of his room and into the hallways. It was still early in the morning, about 7:30ish so he made his way to the mess hall. There, he stood in line for his food, where they scooped potatoes onto his tray and placed a sandwich with it. He began eating until someone sat down with him.  
  
Man: " Excuse me, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Zero: " Oh...no, not at all."  
  
Man: " Thank you. My names Carl. I'm in the 4th unit."  
  
Zero: " Oh? So, you're part of the desert guard then."  
  
Carl: " Yes! And I you stopped by yesterday. Very inspiring to have you, the Legendary Zero, take time out of his day to see us."  
  
Zero: " I'm not that great, but thanks."  
  
Carl: " But no one has ever handled that many Reploids. I've heard about you ever since I was young! You're like my idol!"  
  
Zero: " Heh heh. Thanks. Didn't think anyone cared that much.  
  
Carl: Cared that much? Everyone loves you! You've saved us all on so many occasions! How can't we?"  
  
Zero: " Well, it's just my job. I'm good at it I guess."  
  
A young woman sat next to Carl giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked to see whom he was sitting with and screamed.  
  
Kara: " ZERO! THE ZERO!"  
  
Zero: " Uhh....hi."  
  
Kara: " Oh my god! I can't believe you're right here in front of me!"  
  
Zero: " In the flesh...kinda."  
  
Carl: " I know dear."  
  
Kara: " Carl honey...this must be your dream come true!"  
  
Carl: " Yes it is! I mean, this is my hero, and I've now met him in person!"  
  
Zero was blushing a bit at all of this praise. He really didn't associate with many people in the resistance, so this was his first taste of the actual fame. It felt nice to him, but it wasn't a big deal in the same right. The two began talking casually, then looked at Zero.  
  
Kara: " So Zero....how do you feel, being a big time hero?"  
  
Zero: " Well, it's ok and all."  
  
Carl: " Have you ever been scared on a mission?"  
  
Zero: " Not really. Nervous yes, but not scared."  
  
Kara: " Wow! Now this guy's a real hero. And you beat X to right?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah..."  
  
They continued their conversation for a while longer, till Zero had finished his meal. He got up and said his goodbyes. He wandered down the halls, getting salutes and praises as he went. He was truly revered as a hero, but he really didn't feel different than normal. He decided to get some time away from all this and met up with Cerveau in the engineering bay.  
  
Cerveau: " Ah! Zero, good to see you."  
  
Zero: " Good morning Cerveau. Already at work?"  
  
Cerveau: " When a human like Ciel works day and night like she does, makes a full time job for an old Reploid like me seem way too easy."  
  
Zero: " Does she ever not work?"  
  
Cerveau: " Well...let me think...An hour after she wakes up, and the hour before she goes to bed. Those are her only times to herself."  
  
Zero: " I see."  
  
Cerveau: " Well, anyways, you have great timing. I just finished this combat training room for you, as per your request."  
  
Zero: " Done already?"  
  
Cerveau: " Yep. Want to give it a shot?"  
  
Zero: " Sure, why not."  
  
Cerveau: " Ok. Step into that chamber over there by the hall entrance. I'll active it."  
  
Zero stepped into the chamber, allowing it to close behind him. It was very small, so he doubted it's ability to test his reflexes...but then, the room appeared to have expanded around him. It became gigantic, bigger than the base most likely.  
  
Zero: " Cerveau? How does this thing work?"  
  
Cerveau: " It uses advance Holographics. Basically, it maps you into a brand new world and moniters your movements in the chamber, making their movements a reality in this world. Be very careful though. Because it's very lifelike, any damage you may incur in this, might actually do some kind of damage to your systems."  
  
Zero: " Works for me."  
  
Rocks, trees, and animals began to appear and the environment became set. It was a mountainous area, with many places to hide in. This posed an immediate threat to Zero. He began to wander around it carefully, keeping his sword drawn and tightly held. Nothing was coming up that would have been dangerous too him. He then sheathed his sword and watched some deer run by.  
  
Zero: " Cerveau, is there any kind of bot in this?"  
  
Cerveau: " Oh, not yet. I haven't gotten them uploaded. But I should by the end of the week. I still have some work to do on this."   
  
Zero: " Ahhh...alright. Well, bring me back then."  
  
Cerveau: " Yes sir!"  
  
With a couple of taps on his keyboard, Cerveau was able to open the hatch, bringing Zero back to his normal senses.  
  
Zero: " It's impressive. Even smells real."  
  
Cerveau: " Like I said, Advanced Holographics. "  
  
Zero: " Well, I can't wait for it to be completely finished. I'd like to be able to practice in my off time."  
  
Cerveau: " Well then, I'll make sure to get it done quickly."  
  
Zero: " Great! I can't wait. Anyways, I'll probably be around later."  
  
Cerveau: " Alright then. See you around."  
  
Zero wandered about the base some more. Checking the time, it was the mid afternoon. He had spent more time with Cerveau than he thought, so he decided to drop by the factory to check on the celebration. It took him a good half hours walk to get there, but he got there none the less. Tables were still being set up, streamers being thrown, and some large board being set up just over the front entrance of the factory. He was greeted with smiles and waves as he began to help out with the set up of tables. With him, the job became easy, as he was strong enough to just move the tables by himself. Soon, the job was done, and the party was almost fully set up. A young lady walked up to him, dressed in her military uniform.  
  
Lady: " Excuse me Sir, but could you go and tell everyone at the base that the party will be at 7?"  
  
Zero: " Alright. So, in 3 hours eh? Works for me."  
  
Lady: " Thank you sir."  
  
Zero turned around and made his way back to the Trans System. He decided to take the quick way home through it. Once he got there, he made his way into the Communications Room.   
  
Zero: " Excuse me, mind if you announce this a couple of times?"  
  
Man: " Oh, Zero sir! What would you like me to announce?"  
  
Zero: " The party to celebrate the defeat of Neo Arcadia will be at 7pm in front of the energy factory."  
  
Man: " Is that it?"  
  
Zero: " Yes."  
  
Man: " You've got it. I'll announce it twice an hour!"  
  
Zero: " Thank you..."  
  
He left the Comm. Station and headed back to the data room to talk with Ciel. He heard the announcement on his way there and smiled at a job completed. After a few minutes of walking, he was finally there.  
  
Zero: " Ciel? Are you in here?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes Zero, I'm over here by the computer."  
  
Zero: " Ahh, alright. Do you have a few moments?"  
  
Ciel: " Sure, what do you need Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I just wanted to know what you planned to do now."  
  
Ciel: " What do you mean?"  
  
Zero: " Well, with X gone, Neo Arcadia will not be pursuing you anymore, right?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, yes....but I still need to work on that energy source. I'm about a third the way done with it. If I finish it, we could live in peace! No more reploids would ever be hurt!"  
  
Zero: " I see. A place for reploids to live in peaces....ugh...."  
  
Zero fell to the ground holding his head. Memories were fading in and out again. This time, he saw himself in the same different red and white armor, holding a young woman in his hands. She smiled at him and spoke.  
  
Iris: " I just wanted to live in a world for only we reploids, with you...."  
  
Her eyes closed, and she went limp. He saw himself scream her name out loud. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and saw Ciel. He had fallen to the ground and laid on his side, grasping his head. She was knelt over him, embracing him against herself, brushing his hair and shushing him.  
  
Ciel: " Shhh.....it's ok Zero..."  
  
He stopped shaking and froze up for a moment in her arms. He looked up and into her eyes, as she looked back.   
  
Ciel: " Zero? Zero, are you ok? "  
  
Zero shook his head free of his thoughts. After blinking a few times, he came to his senses.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...."  
  
Ciel: " Zero, what's wrong?"  
  
Zero: " I...just had a little flash back...that's all."  
  
Ciel: " What happened?"  
  
Zero: " I'm not sure. I saw someone that looked like me holding a woman."  
  
Ciel: " I see. Well...maybe she was your...."  
  
Her sudden stop made Zero give her a worried look.  
  
Zero: " My what?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, nothing. Just rambling, that's all. Look Zero, maybe you ought to rest up."  
  
Zero: " You're probably right. I could. But shouldn't I be at the party?"  
  
Ciel: " Just take a little nap, then take the Trans Server there. Don't worry about us.  
  
Zero: " Alright Ciel, I will."  
  
Ciel: " Alright then. Take it easy. I'll see you later tonight."  
  
Zero: " You too."  
  
Zero left the Data Room and made his way to his room. When he walked in, he set an alarm on his bed, then laid down, closing his eyes for his 2 hour nap. 


	4. Party Crashers: Part 2

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: I'll try to get this one uploaded a lot sooner than the last one. Sorry all my loving fans (thus far, 2 of you...j/k =D) But I'll get to cracking on this thing. Expect to be in for a long hull though. Oh, and this next chapter will have that action I promised! I promise!  
  
Oh, and Legal jargon: I don't own Zero, Megaman, Ciel, and any other characters presented in this fan fiction, aside from the ones I create.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Party Crashers: Part 2  
  
Zero awoke a few hours later from his nap. His alarm clock hadn't gone off, and he quietly swore about it as he got up and stretched his body a bit. He checked the time and saw that he was already a half hour late to the party, so he decided to make haste and try to arrive there fashionably late. He ran into the Trans Server room, activating it as he stepped on it, and disappeared in a bright, blinding white flash. He had appeared in the tunnels just underneath the energy factory. Zero sighed and walked through the levels, until he came to the ladder leading just upwards to the front side of the factory.  
  
He ascended the ladder, stepping on the distilled soil and looking outwards seeing many members of the Resistance walking about, enjoying some peace for a change. Everyone was here, and to a degree, this worried Zero, but then he realized that he destroyed X and so, the persecutions should stop, and so, he eased up and his worries disappeared. He was greeted by many of the soldiers they had, from salutes, handshakes, to hugs and just simple praises. He waved to everyone, and then, found Ciel. She trotted over to him with a big smile on her face, holding a small glass of punch.  
  
Ciel: " Oh Zero! I'm glad you were able to make it!"  
  
Zero: " Heh, yeah. I'm kinda late though."  
  
Ciel: " It's alright. Maybe even fashionable. Anyways, go get something to drink and lets sit down and talk."  
  
Zero: " Ok."  
  
He had never seen Ciel so relaxed and carefree. She was smiling and giggling a plenty. It made him smile a bit more too. He walked over to the large table with 2 punch bowls. Alouette was standing next to them.  
  
Alouette: " Zero! Why can't I drink the other punch?"  
  
Zero looked at her strangely. He really didn't know.  
  
Zero: " Which one can you drink Alouette?"  
  
Ciel: " The left one. I can't drink the right one. They said I'm not old enough."  
  
Zero: " Is that so?"  
  
So, Zero poured a small glass of the left one and drank it. It tasted pretty good, and he would have just made a second glass of it, but decided to find out why she couldn't have the other. He poured a small glass of the left bowl and drank it quickly. Immediately, he knew what it was. It was spiked, and purposely. He chuckled to himself a bit, then looked down at Alouette.  
  
Zero: " Ok, they really do mean it that you can't have any. It's...an adult beverage."  
  
Alouette: " Oh, so it's got alcohol in it!"  
  
Zero: "....Err....yeah. How'd you guess."  
  
Alouette: " I may be young, but I was programmed with information after all. I do know a lot more than a human child my age. Oh well...the other punch is yummy still. So I'll stick with that."  
  
Zero laughed and pat her on the head. Afterwards, he got another, larger, glass of the adulterated drink and walked over to where Ciel was sitting. She was laughing with some of the other reploids, then, when Zero had approached, she turned her attention towards him.  
  
Ciel: " Well Zero, how do you like it?"  
  
Zero: " It's very nice. Good to see everyone finally enjoying themselves fully."  
  
Ciel: " You know, this wouldn't be possible if it were not for you."  
  
Zero: " Well, I only did what I'm supposed to do. Either way, had you not woke me up, I'd still be sleeping in that old lab right now."  
  
Ciel: " Maybe. But anyways, enough about that! Let's just forget about the last few month and just have some fun!"  
  
Zero: " Fine by me."  
  
And so, the two of them made some delightful chit chat about how things are now, and what they wanted to happen next. Others stopped by the table to greet Zero and thank him for all his hard work. Finally, Ciel got up and walked over to the main stage they had set up, just above the snack and punch bowl tables.  
  
Ciel: " Hello everyone! Are you enjoying yourselves?"   
  
The crowd gave a unanimously positive cheer! Ciel smiled, not hearing anything like that in a long time.  
  
Ciel: " For the past 3 years, we've been hiding out, living off what we could find, under manned, under powered, and overwhelmed! And then, after all of our searches...we found our hero! We found the legendary reploid Zero! And because of his bravery, his strength, speed, and ability, we've been able to fight back against our oppressors, and even win ourselves freedom from Neo Arcadia!"  
  
Again, the crowd cheered. Zero scratched his head, not exactly sure what to make of Ciel. A General of sorts, a Leader, a role model of sorts, a genius scientist, a doctor, a mechanic, and even a charismatic speaker! She really was someone special. Who knows what else she was. Zero was actually quite taken in by her words as she praised him and everyone else for their efforts in their long struggles.   
  
Ciel: " But enough from me...how about it Zero...why don't you say something!"  
  
Zero stood up as a spotlight was pointed directly at him. He shrugged and made his way to the stage, where he climbed up the steps and stood next to Ciel, taking the microphone and cleared his throat.  
  
Zero: " Well, I've never been much of a speaker, I think. At least, not as of yet. Anyhow, I really just want to say thank you all for your kind words, and for believing in myself, even when I did not. Thank you."   
  
Ciel smiled and took the microphone from him afterwards, then raised her drink into the air.  
  
Ciel: " A toast! To those who sacrificed themselves for what they believed in, just so that one day, someone might see a day when no one had to worry about an enemy raid. They who died in battle protecting us, and still watch over us in many ways! To them, we owe this and our lives! And to us, who have made it this far! A toast to we who were able to make our loved ones sacrifices not be in vain! To see their wishes brought to fruitation, and to carry on their legacy! To help make the world a better place! And finally, and I think we all know where the last of the credit should go. To Zero. You have been our most powerful asset. Able to stop all of Neo Arcadia's troops. All of Neo Arcadia's underlings! All of Neo Arcadia's Generals! And even our persecutor, the Pirate Copy of X himself, who was their leader! Because of you, we've all been able to do this. We've suffered very little casualties because of you. Zero, you truly are a hero, worthy of any and all noble titles! We thank you."   
  
And at the very end of all of that, everyone downed their drinks in a few gulps. Ciel then, in a fairly out of character instance, leaned over and kissed Zero on the cheek. Zero froze up for a second, not expecting this in the least. He blushed and smiled, then waved out to everyone. Afterwards, he went to go sit back down as his table, when a familiar energy blade came flying out of the sky, cutting right through the stage. Zero grabbed Ciel and dashed out of the way quickly.   
  
Zero: " Everyone, get into the factory!!"   
  
Everyone began flooding behind Zero, making their way into the factory. To buy them time, Zero allowed his hand to fold into his arm and powered up his Z-Buster, equipping the ice chip enhancement to it, and firing off freezing bolts to the sky. As he did, no more attacks came, but still, he had to keep it up till everyone was ok. Within a few minutes, Ciel came out from the factory.  
  
Zero: " Is everyone inside and safe?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes, we've made it behind the shutter and closed it. So, it's just us out here."  
  
Zero: " You need to get back in there. I'll handle this."  
  
Ciel: "I'll be alright. I'll just stay out of the way."  
  
Zero: " Make sure you do."  
  
She ran off and hid among some turned over tables, while Harpuia began his slow descent to the ground. Zero backed up a bit, and then looked at Fefnir out of the corner of his eye. He fired a couple of large fireballs at Zero, causing him to start running. Harpuia watched Zero run, and then, made a dive towards him, aiming just ahead of him. He swiped one of his swords along the air, causing a long, purple energy blade cut through the air and strike. It hit Zero in the back, sending him sprawling across the floor. Zero rolled to the side immediately, getting to his feet and drawing his Z-Saber, backing further into the corner.  
  
Harpuia: " Give it up Zero. You cannot win."  
  
Zero: " Only a scratch on me Harpuia. It takes more than that to stop me!"  
  
Fefnir: " Then how about this?"  
  
Fefnir jumped into the air and slammed his large claw into the ground, causing a mild shockwave. This wasn't a big deal to Zero, but it caused a large white flame to burst out along the ground, traveling towards where Ciel was hiding. Zero made a break for it, running as fast as he could, then dove into the debris and grabbed Ciel. He held her tight against him, spinning around and landing on his back, skidding the two of them to safety. Afterwards, he got up, still holding her, and artfully evaded 4 energy blade projectiles of Harpuia's. Zero let Ciel go, then switched up his element to Lighting, formulating a plan.  
  
Zero: " Even with the two of you, you can't defeat me. You'd have done better to just bring Leviathan here instead of that ape you have walking along the ground."  
  
Fefnir: " What was that?"  
  
Harpuia: " Don't fall for it Fefnir...he's trying to play you like a fiddle...Just stick to the plan in mind and we'll be fine."  
  
Fefnir snorted briefly, trying to calm himself. Zero put his sword down and pulled up his shield.  
  
Zero: " So, by how you sound Harpuia, you must be the new head of Neo Arcadia. Well, congratulations..."  
  
Harpuia: " Don't speak to me like that."  
  
Zero: " My apologies. Next time, I'll have a wittier remark. But tell me, who made you king?"  
  
Harpuia: " What are you talking about..."  
  
Zero: " Well, you did make the plan, so I guess that this monkey here must be your new crony. "  
  
Fefnir: " SHUT UP ZERO! JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Fefnir began shooting of shots from his cannon mounted on his arm. Zero evaded some and reflected others, smiling and laughing at Fefnir's efforts.  
  
Zero: " You sure have gotten weak Fefnir. Same old attacks, same old clown..."  
  
Fefnir: " You....bastard...."  
  
Fefnir began shouting out hateful remarks at Zero, and began charging. Zero ran at him, almost meeting him at half way, then threw his shield boomerang. It shot straight out, cutting into Fefnir's breastplate and knocking him back. It then came around through the air, screening Zero from one of Harpuia's dangerous diving attacks. Afterwards, Zero took out his Z-Saber and began charging it. It began to glow with a dangerous light, illuminating the area around him. He started laughing and stepping forwards slowly.  
  
Zero: " Weak. Perhaps I'm old, but I believe you Fefnir are the process of Anti-Progress. Where I may be out of date, you would probably be from the first line of mindless reploids ever produced."  
  
Fefnir got up, dusting off some metal scrape on his breastplate, then began his second charge. Zero made sure his Thunder Chip was active, as he needed to make this a one on one fight. Harpuia growled in discontent.  
  
Harpuia: " STOP RIGHT NOW FEFNIR! YOU'RE PLAYING INTO HIS TRAP! DAMN IT! STOP IT!"  
  
His cries fell on deaf ears, as Fefnir's shouting probably drowned out Harpuia's common sense. Zero smirked, bring his Z saber to his side, then dashed forwards, meeting Fefnir halfway. Once he was close enough, Zero swung his sword over his head and slashed downwards on the rampaging general. The saber tore right through his breastplate, breaking it off and cut deep into Fefnir's body. The blade cut through and to the ground, splitting the concrete and causing a fairly powerful blast of energy, rocketing Fefnir up into the air, sending debris and other such small junk up with him. Harpuia weathered the minor bits of gravel and metal flying at him, grabbing Fefnir and lowering him to the ground softly. Fefnir grabbed his chest, holding his arm over the open wound, keeping as much of his blood in as he could. Harpuia grit his teeth.  
  
Harpuia: " I will kill you Zero. We shall not forget this travesty. Just you wait Zero...we'll find that flaw of yours. We'll find that little thing that'll send you to hell..."  
  
Zero: " Well, you'll make it there before I do...."  
  
Harpuia spat onto the ground in front of Zero, taking off, carrying Fefnir with him. Zero took a glance around, then ran over to where Ciel's new hiding spot was, among more debris. She ran over and hugged him.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you so much Zero. We were too careless. I'm sorry. Come on, lets get you looked at now."  
  
Zero: " No, I'm fine Ciel. Just get everyone out here and lets get back onto our lives. I'm going to scout the grounds for any more trouble."  
  
Ciel: " Alright, just don't push yourself."  
  
Zero: " Alright, I'll take it easy..."  
  
And with that, Zero dashed off. He made his way through the base first, making sure it was clear of all threats. He then scoured the grounds for a couple of hours, finally giving up after searching every area 3 times over. Finally, he returned to his chambers and laid down in his bed, giving off a deep and tired sigh, before falling asleep. 


	5. Headache

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: I've decided to try and update twice a week. That's not too bad considering, right? Well anyways, I'm hoping to upload something every Tuesday and Friday. That's about it. My fan basing has grown to 3 now! This chapter might get confusing, as there will be a scene with 2 Zeros in it...just to let you know.  
  
The Anti-Copyright Infringement stuff: Ok, so I don't own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any other characters represented in this story, aside from those I create to further story plot and add flavor. Any character I create, may be used with my permission...but I'm not planning anyone really cool...but hey, who knows. Anyhow...  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Headache  
  
Zero had been going on patrol more often than he had ever. For the past 2 weeks, his day consisted of getting up, getting washed, then immediately going on patrol for the rest of the day. He rarely ate or conversed with anyone anymore. Always out roaming the desert, or checking the subways for any prowlers. Even on a couple occasions, he was in the outskirts of Neo Arcadia looking for signs of the 3 remaining generals. This behavior bothered Ciel greatly, and so, early one morning, before Zero woke up, she made his way to his room. She decided it wouldn't be right to just walk in, so she waited for Zero to exit so she could speak with him. Zero woke up, right on time, like she planned, and so, she just waited on him to finish his shower and get dressed. About 10 minutes after she heard him get up, he had walked out of his room, fully dressed for battle.   
  
Zero: " You've been out here for a while now, haven't you. What do you need Ciel?"  
  
Ciel: " Zero....I'm getting worried. You've been going out all day and coming back at the latest possible hours, then only getting a few hours of sleep, and barely eating or talking to anyone. Zero, can you tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Zero: " Ciel, I'm fine, trust me. I'm not hungry, nor am I tired. Plus, who's to say that one of those filthy Neo Arcadia guardians aren't out there as we speak?"  
  
Ciel: " I understand your concern Zero, but please...take it easy. You're worrying me to death."  
  
Zero looked down at his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Ciel. He knew he was, he just didn't want to take any chances. Zero sighed.  
  
Zero: " But...I just don't see any other way to ensure our safety..."  
  
Ciel: " Zero, we've only got scouts out and about now. Our main forces are here in the base. The scouts are chosen for their speed and ability to move. So, if they know something coming that they can't handle, they'll come back here and you can take care of it, alright? Now then, I may have a mission or two for you in the next few days, depending on how I see them fit. So, I need you in tip top shape, just in case, alright?"  
  
Zero: " I understand. Don't worry Ciel, I'll stay in and take care of things."  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Zero."  
  
He nodded, then sat began walking the base. He was hungry, and he knew it. It had been 2 days since he took the time to eat, so he made a stop by the cafeteria and got himself something to eat. He sat down alone at a table, looking into his plate of food in deep contemplation. He began to let his mind wander on the Guardians, Ciel, X, and himself. Each of the Guardians were modeled after X, and have his orders basically ingrained into their heads. So, even with his death, they still will carry out his orders. And with a vengeance, since they now had to kill him. But that didn't matter, as he could beat them. All of them. He had proven it time and time again.   
  
Still, doubt began to instill into his mind. What would happen if they attacked while he was on a mission? No one could stop them. If he wasn't here, then they couldn't protect themselves. This began to weigh heavily on his mind.  
  
Zero: " If I'm not here, they are defenseless. But I need to do the missions she sends me on, so that they can get everything they need to survive. So how can we make this work? I could destroy them...but they're pretty quick and won't just let me do that..."  
  
He began to think even harder now. He wanted a way to make sure everyone would be safe. It was then that he began to have another headache. It got so bad that he grabbed his head with his hands and held it down against the cold table, hoping it would help in some way. He clinched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as the pain got worse, until he finally passed out.   
  
The next thing he saw was a large building. It was filled with Reploids much like himself. Each of different shape, size, form, with numerous weapons and the sort. They were walking around from room to room, conversing with each other, and generally relaxing. Then, he saw some doors open up. It was him again, still in that red, white, and black colored armor. He saw as many of the reploids in the area saluted him, cleared the way, or even coward away. Only a brave few went to actually greet him. He smiled and shook some hands, conversed lightly, then continued on his way. Zero began to follow himself as he walked through the halls, finally ending up in a large room with a few reploids manning the controls. He looked at them, and had a warm feeling towards them. He must have known them, as he watched himself make small talk with them as well. One was a girl with blond hair, and another was a large man who looked like he was in the military.  
  
He couldn't hear a word they were saying though. No matter how close he got, he could hear nothing. Then, everyone turned and looked at him, which confused him briefly, until something passed through him. It was X. He was decked out in a strange white armor, with intricate designs and enhanced modifications that probably made him very powerful. He stepped through a small isle that led into another room. Zero had waved to X and followed him inside. He watched from inside the first room, as Zero and X stood across from each other in this new room. Zero drew his sword, and X began to charge up, his X-Buster glowing with a dark blue light. The two sat there for a few moments, staring each other down briefly, then suddenly ran at each other.   
  
Zero swung his saber repeatedly, cutting the through the air and ground, making many attempts to hit X with it. As for X, he dodged gracefully from side to side, jumping over lower swings and ducking under the higher ones. X waited till when Zero was bearing down on him to take aim. He released the charge from his X-Buster right into Zero's sternum. Zero, as quick as lightning, rolled to the side, allowing the blast to miss him. Zero jumped up off the ground still stepping to the side to avoid some smaller shots by X. Zero charged X, firing back a couple of shots from his own Z-Buster, pinning X down briefly. With that done, Zero stabbed his saber forward and stopped it just in front of X's face. Zero flashed a smile, then withdrew his sword, ending the skirmish.  
  
They spoke for a moment, then Zero gave X a pat on the back, with what looked like some friendly advice. Afterwards, he parted from X and left the room. X continued to train for the day, so Zero followed himself around some more. Zero walked along side himself until he ended up in a small room with a bed, a dresser, and a small bathroom area. He sat down on his capsule bed, sighing heavily, then leaned back for a few minutes. Zero took a look around some more. Everything was so plain. There was only one thing that he had owned, it was a couple of pictures in frames on his dresser. One was of himself and X, standing there after slaying a reploid. Another picture was of himself and a much larger reploid, decked out in a military uniform, who looked like a true military officer. They both had sabers, and it looked like they were good friends, just like himself and X. The final picture was of a pretty girl. He recognized her from his other flashback. Long brown hair to her ankles, in a multicolored uniform with a skirt and a small hat. She had a smile on her face with lovely blue eyes. Zero watched himself just sit there, saying out loud. He couldn't hear it though, but he could guess it had something to do with her. And with all of that said and done, Zero disappeared from his dream of sorts, waking up elsewhere.   
  
He looked around, now realizing he was no longer dreaming. He was laying down in a stretcher, with some bright, white lights over his head. His vision was blurry, and he couldn't make out much. He was comfortable though, and he felt much better. Zero sighed, and noticed a figure obscuring the light. He shook his head, and his vision slowly cleared. He squint his eyes a bit to find out that it was Ciel. She was hovering just over him, using her hands to widen his eyes, then turn his head examining him. Zero smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
Zero: (She has soft hands. They...feel nice....)  
  
Ciel: " Zero? Zero, can you hear me?"  
  
Zero opened his eyes and looked up at her, his vision clearing up completely. He slowly shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going on at first. He then sat up quickly, realizing what happened. Ciel pressed her hands against his chest and forced him down.  
  
Ciel: " Zero, you still need to lay down some more."  
  
Zero: " No, I'm fine. Just a faint spell, that's all."  
  
Ciel: " Not a faint spell. It's exhaustion, and yes, even reploids can suffer it. Particularly legendary ones."  
  
Zero: " But Ciel, if I'm not out there..."  
  
Ciel: " It's ok. We'll find a way around it if something happens. Put some faith into us..."  
  
Zero: " Alright...you win."  
  
Ciel: " Good, now rest. You really do need it."  
  
She pulled on his arm, stretching it out. She brought out a small needle from her pocket and put it into his arm, injecting a red fluid into it.  
  
Zero: " What is this?"  
  
Ciel: " It'll help your system recover faster. Something like water to a human. It's basically a nanomachine injection. They'll move through your system and stick to damaged or broken areas inside you."  
  
Zero: " Oh."  
  
She placed the needle into a sink afterwards, then looked over Zero.  
  
Ciel: " Now then, you get some rest. In the morning, I'm going to give you a full physical, and then, if I think you're ok, I'll let you return to duty."  
  
Zero: " As you wish Ciel. But come and get me if anything happens."  
  
Ciel: " Deal."  
  
She smiled to him, then left. Zero continued to lay there and think.  
  
Zero: (I guess she's right. I mean, they've gotten along quite well thus far, and because of me, they've pretty much gotten a lot more breathing room.)   
  
He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head.  
  
Zero: " What can I do to take care of these Neo Arcadia scum? I really don't want to destroy them, but maybe there is no other way. Well, Harpuia will have to be. Leviathan and Fefnir might be persuaded...but I'll just have to see."  
  
He continued to sit there, then let his thoughts wander onto Ciel.  
  
Zero: (Why does she do this? She could just go to Neo Arcadia and live happily ever after....But she's too kind for that. She couldn't live behind that mask. Behind the murder of innocent reploids, just to prevent mavericks....No, she could never do that. She's much to good for that. And...she's pretty too...oh what am I thinking....enough about that Zero. We really need to think of a plan.)  
  
He cursed himself in his mind repeatedly, trying to come up with a way to make things right. To protect Ciel and the resistance base permanently, and as a payment for waking him up.   
  
Zero: " If only X was here to protect them while I was out. Back then...we had plenty of guys like us who could just go out, while plenty more stayed home and protected everything...."  
  
Zero continued to think things over while he was on bed rest. Might as well, since it would be an entire 24 hours till he could do something. 


	6. Water Hazard: Part 1

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Well, I got this one done early! Hope I'll get the next one by tomorrow! I should since I've got some time right now. Anyhow, I've gotten a 4th fan, which rocks for me! Thank you guys for your reviews! And please, feel free and drop me a review whenever. Or, just email me (see my name for details!) I just wish I had my pen name 'Captain Lothar' back. Oh well. So, drop me an Email, or if you have AIM, the Screen Name is Captain Lothar.  
  
This one's a bit longer, and is another 2 part chapter. I'll try and get the next one up shortly. And remember, updates every Tuesday and Friday, if not sooner!  
  
The Usual Copyright Mumbo Jumbo: Well, I don't own Zero, Ciel, Leviathan, or any of the other characters in the Megaman, Megaman X, and Megaman Zero Series. I do own any characters that I create, and the story thus far is mine alone. If anyone wished to do anything with this needs to get permission form me, etc, etc, etc....but in the end, I really don't care.  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Water Hazard: Part 1  
  
Zero woke up early the next morning for his physical by Ciel. She walked in the room, tested his reflexes, and checked his body vitals. Afterwards, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, letting him go back on duty. So for the next few days, he just did some light scouting, and patrolling, none to which made Ciel too nervous about his health.   
  
Finally, while he was on patrol of the desert area, Ciel's voice came in on his built in intercom on his helmet.   
  
Ciel: " Zero...do you read me?"  
  
Zero: " Loud and clear Ciel. What can I do for you?"  
  
Ciel: " I need you to get back to HQ. I have a request of you."  
  
Zero: " Oh, alright. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Zero stopped and waved to his group.  
  
Zero: " Keep searching all the area's we have covered. I'm heading back on Ciel's request. So, don't go off too far on where we've scoured, alright?"  
  
Officer: " Yes sir. I'll let the unit know to stay back and sit tight."  
  
Zero: " Thanks. Take care."  
  
He turned around and sped off, much faster than any of those in the scout group could ever hope to go. They were impressed that even though they were the fastest in the base, traveling as fast as they could, Zero was that much faster. He sped across the sands up till it faded into the grass. He ran along it making his way back to the resistance base. When he came to it, he opened and jumped down the elevator shaft and taking a freefall down a couple of floors, landing softly in the doorway to Ciels Data Room. He opened the doors and headed inside.  
  
Ciel: " Zero! Well now, good to see you made it alright. Is your group alright?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah. I told them to hang back and just keep their eyes open, and not to head out too far since I'm not there...."  
  
Ciel: " Ah, that's fine. Anyways, I need you to run a mission for me. More of an errand really...but anyways...there is a water processing plant west of here. Something has stopped the water from pumping out here. As you can guess, we only have so much in our water reserves, so, we need you to investigate the situation and reactivate the water plant."  
  
Zero: " Well, I'm fine with that...but how do I activate it?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, I'm not too sure on what kind of Plant it is, or how old it is. So, I may have to accompany you there."  
  
Zero: " Absolutely not. Not until I check it out on my own at least."  
  
Ciel: " Alright then. You can go and investigate, and I'll wait here. Once you report your findings, you come back and get me."  
  
Zero: " Alright. I'm leaving now. I should be back in a couple of hours."  
  
Ciel: " Alight Zero...good luck."  
  
And with that Zero took the elevator back up to the surface above the base. He turned to face west, then took off through the ruined city. Zero made his way over the debris, rocks, and other various destroyed architectures all over the ground. Eventually, with a half hour of dashing about, he was stopped at the very front of the Water Plant, and began looking around for an ambush.  
  
Zero: " This seems all to quiet. Better keep my guard up."  
  
He pushed open the large double doors in front of him and walked in, keeping a hand close to where he kept his Z-Saber. His footsteps echoed through out the building, creeping him out just a bit. Everything there seemed so empty, he began to wonder if anything was here. He walked about for a while, the spoke into his intercom.  
  
Zero: " Ciel? Ciel, are you there?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, yes Zero! I'm here, what do you need?"  
  
Zero: " Well...directions. This place looks quite old. I'm not sure what is what or where to go."  
  
Ciel: " Well, just look around for now. If you don't see anything, come on back and get me. I'll get my laptop ready."  
  
Zero: " Roger."  
  
Zero continued through the large building, still wary of anything that might jump out or attack. He wandered numerous rooms, many filled with desks and small, older computers. He came to what looked like an engine room, since it had a large control panel on it. He looked it over, but he was in no way familiar with that set up, so he decided it best not to touch anything. He continued to scour the building room by room, getting lost a few times, until he figured he had checked it out enough to deem it safe to bring Ciel over. He left the plant afterwards, making his way back to the base to find Ciel awaiting him. She was carrying a large back over her right shoulder. Zero looked down at it.  
  
Ciel: " Good to see you're safe Zero. Well, I'm ready to go."  
  
Zero: " What's in the bag?"  
  
Ciel: " Tools, my laptop, supplies and such."  
  
Zero: " Oh. Alright."  
  
She smiled to him in reassurance, so he smiled back.  
  
Zero: " Well, let's go."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. So, how are we going to do this?"  
  
Zero: " Oh....well...I guess I didn't think about that. Well...here...."  
  
Zero scooped up Ciel in his arms, cradling her carefully. She pulled her bag of supplies up into her lap, then Zero stood upright.  
  
Zero: " Ok...well, hold on."  
  
Ciel nodded, and as soon as she stopped, Zero took off. Ciel clung tightly to him, moving faster than maybe she had ever gone. She peered up into his face with one eye, watching his face for a moment. Even with the wind in his eyes like it was, with all the debris he had to jump over and everything he had to watch out for, his expression of determination was rock solid. She really had to admire it at the moment. It was very relieving to think that he was on their side.  
  
Ciel: (Amazing. Even at these speeds, most reploids would have to have blinked. He's just so fast.)  
  
At one point, when they were about halfway there, Zero jumped off a large cliff, soaring through the air until he landed on a small rock formation. From there, he continued to jump from height to height, making his way quickly. Ciel still was in awe.  
  
Ciel: (I've built reploids, repaired them, and otherwise upgraded them, and none of them had this much stamina. Zero hasn't even bothered to stop to rest. Especially since he's carrying me and my equipment....I need to find some kind of blue print on him. I need to know more.)  
  
In the mean time, Zero still head his eyes set on a small object in the distance. He raced onwards towards it, not really noticing Ciel staring at him. Within 15 minutes or so of continuous jumping and running, he made it back to the front of the large Water Plant. Zero looked up and into the sky.  
  
Zero: " Well, here we are. But I have one question Ciel...it's getting late, will this take long? I just don't suggest traveling in the dark."  
  
Ciel: " Well, I'm not sure. But why can't we travel in the dark Zero?"  
  
Zero: " I could if it was just me...but I don't want to risk your life on a chance to get home early. The enemy might show up in the middle of the night while we travel and then I'd have to defeat them and protect you as well."  
  
Ciel: " I'm sorry I dragged you out here twice in the same day Zero. I understand. If you want, we can just go now and come back tomorrow...."  
  
Zero: " Well, let's just try and finish up quickly. Maybe the daylight will hold out for us."  
  
So the two entered the large structure through the giant double doors. Zero looked around for a moment, making sure everything was as it was when he left. He followed closely behind Ciel as she began to explore the old plant, looking around for what might not be right. She opened up her large duffle bag and set up her laptop on a nearby ledge. She pulled up the plant by location, retrieving data files on it.  
  
Ciel: " This place is old. Very old actually. Perhaps older than you. Well, anyways, from my schematics, it says that the control room would be just down that hall and to the left."  
  
Zero: " Alright."  
  
And so, the duo made there way there hastily. Zero kept a hand near his Z-Saber. He felt a tingly feeling in his stomach. Call it warriors instinct perhaps.   
  
Zero: " Ciel..."  
  
She didn't respond. She was busy looking through the controls and working with the computers.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...."  
  
Again, no response. He physically turned around to face her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He walked up to her with a bit of a confused look on his face. She was completely engrossed into the computer. It was like a comatose state, except that she blinked here and there, she was breathing, and her fingers were just flying over the keyboard at an unreadable pace. He watched her computer screen change to different screens ever so often. She then inserted a disk into the computer and began copying data. Afterwards, she continued through the computer. Zero exited the small room for a moment and took a look through the halls.   
  
Still nothing. He snorted, then began walking down back to the main room where they entered. There was something in the air. He wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps an aura, a feeling, an emotion. He felt something coming on, he just wasn't sure. And then, like lightning, a powerful headache hit him like a ton of bricks. He fell to the ground clutching his head in pain, as a memory came to him.   
  
There he was. In that same old armor that he kept seeing. He was standing in front of an older man.  
  
Dr. Cain: " Greetings. My name is Dr. Cain."  
  
Zero: " Dr. Cain?"  
  
Dr. Cain: " Indeed. I'm the man who fixed you."  
  
Zero: " Oh. Thank you."  
  
Dr. Cain: " Do you have a name?"  
  
Zero paused to think, them spoke up.  
  
Zero: " My name is Zero. I think that's right."  
  
Dr. Cain: " Well Zero...we found you in an old laboratory. Looks like we woke you up on the wrong side of the bed too. Well, anyways, you were damaged in a scuffle with one of our operatives. Actually, he is the Leader of the First Unit of Irregular Maverick Hunters. His name is Sigma. He brought you to us after getting in a terrible fight. We fixed you both up, and now here you are."  
  
Zero: " Well...thank you again."  
  
Dr. Cain: " Zero, you're a great fighter from what Sigma tells us. So I will cut to the chase. Would you join the Hunters?"  
  
Zero: " Well, what is a Maverick?"  
  
Dr. Cain: " It's a reploid that would commit bodily harm against a human. These are what we call Mavericks."  
  
Zero: " How awful."  
  
Dr. Cain: " Indeed it is. So I ask you Zero, with all of your fighting skills and potential, will you join us? We are always in need of recruits."  
  
Zero: " Well, sure. I'll do what I can to help."  
  
Dr. Cain: " Thank you Zero. Now if you'll step this way, we'll get you registered into our databanks, then we'll have you meet everyone!"  
  
Zero watched his memory in amazement. He then began to remember more things. He remembered that he was a Maverick Hunter. Someone who hunts Reploids. Much like the 3 remaining guardians...and so, did that make himself a Maverick? He began to think about it, but suddenly woke up. He heard a loud explosion from just outside the water plant. He froze for just a moment, getting ready to go and engage the enemy, but then, he remembered Ciel. He ran back to the room she was in.  
  
Zero: " CIEL!"  
  
She was not in there. Her equipment had been taken as well.   
  
Zero: " CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
He began running and checking other rooms frantically.  
  
Zero: (Where the hell is she...)  
  
He continued to check room by room until he found a small note on the ground. It read;  
  
Dearest Zero....  
  
We have your precious Ciel. We will not harm her, just as long as you come down into the processing center. It's down the first flight of stairs on your left just ahead. Continue until you reach the large water pen. Stop there for further instructions.  
  
Yours Truely  
  
Leviathan  
  
Zero grit his teeth. This was not funny. She probably thought it was though, and that sickened him. She was different from the other 3 guardians. She was the most noble of them. Probably the most honorable as well. Phantom was too fanatical, to destructive. Fefnir was violent and would kick a reploid when he was down. Harpuia was as fanatical as Phantom, and probably more arrogant with a holier than thou complex. Leviathan was someone he couldn't completely figure out though. She accepted her defeat against him, and never seemed vengeful, like the others, so it made her more dangerous, since he couldn't predict her.  
  
He followed the instructions and made his way down the hall, down the numerous flights of steps, and in front of the water pen. There was only a picture on the ground in front of it. It was Leviathan holding Ciel with a spear to her neck. On the back it read 'Jump in!'  
  
Zero glanced down into the water. It looked clear to him, but he knew better. He looked at the picture of Leviathan and Ciel, then put it in a pocket of his. Afterwards, he dived in. Immediately, a fan under the water activated and started pulled the water downwards. Zero swam for the surface, but was being pulled to quickly. He drew his sword and watching the large fan blade that was pulling him downwards. He waited until he was close enough, and shoved the blade of his sword down into it, cutting up the fan blades and stopping it. However, the back of it suddenly blew out, blowing the floor open another level, and so, he sunk down further. He looked down and saw a large spike pit. He looked around for a flat surface to get to, but didn't, so he pulled out his Triple Rod and angled it downwards, extending it as far as it would go. He let it fall between the spikes and embedded it into the ground, then balanced on it to avoid their disastrous touch. He looked around afterwards and saw Leviathan floating in the water with a wide grin on her face. She still held Ciel, however, Ciel was handcuffed and had an underwater breathing device of sorts hooked onto her mouth.   
  
Leviathan: " Welcome Zero. I'm glad you could make it." 


	7. Water Hazard: Part 2

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: So I got that last one done quick...here's part two. Again, I love reviews, so give them to me. As of right now, 4 loyal fans! Thank you, thank you...(Well, 5 kinda. 2 on 1 SN...)  
  
The Usual Copyright Mumbo Jumbo: Well, I don't own Zero, Ciel, Leviathan, or any of the other characters in the Megaman, Megaman X, and Megaman Zero Series. I do own any characters that I create, and the story thus far is mine alone. If anyone wished to do anything with this needs to get permission form me, etc, etc, etc....but in the end, I really don't care.  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Water Hazard: Part 2  
  
Zero growled, as Leviathan began swimming around him laughing and giggling. He was holding onto his weapon, balancing himself from falling in. Too bad the current being made by her swimming wasn't helping it. She swam right up to him and smiled, just hovering there in the water. He reached out with one hand to swat her, but she swam away, making a rough current and started making him wobble. He grabbed onto his makeshift pole and steadied himself. Leviathan laughed merrily at the sight.  
  
Leviathan: " Oh Zero...you're so resourceful....You know, seeing you struggle to stay on that little island you've made makes you kind of cute."  
  
She thought for a moment while Zero scowled at her.  
  
Leviathan: " Well, perhaps if it were another time or had we gotten to you first. Oh well. So, how have we been? I saw the way you trashed Fefnir and Harpuia. So, I thought I'd take extra precautions against you. You're stronger than any of us, so I figured that I'd have to restrain you. So, now, if you try anything, you'll fall into the spikes."  
  
Zero: " Where's Ciel?"  
  
Leviathan: " Oh, your girlfriend? I don't know really..."  
  
Zero: " Let her go, or else."  
  
Leviathan: " Oh...you've got me shaking in my boots now darling. Tell you what...if you just give in right now, I'll give her up and let her go."  
  
Zero: " I'll never give up. Either way, how do you plan to move me from the spot?"  
  
Leviathan: " Whether you live or die doesn't matter to me. Go ahead and just rot down here. Or just impale yourself on those spikes and end it quickly. Either way, I really don't care."  
  
Zero: " Witch...."  
  
Leviathan: " Oh, now I'm hurt! Eh heh heh heh. Poor baby...."  
  
She swam right up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. He smirked suddenly, which made her frown.  
  
Leviathan: " What's so funny?"  
  
Zero: " How easy you all are!"  
  
He shoved his left hand forwards, reeling in his hand and forming his Z-buster. The barrel of the cannon was glowing brightly, already fully charged. He quickly switched to the fire chip buried deep in his body through his circuits. He released the blast from point black right into her stomach, knocking her back against the closest wall, leaving a deep indent. Zero then rebalanced himself and fired a couple of buster shots into the spikes, blowing them to pieces and creating a flat surface. He jumped from his Triple Rod and onto the flat surface. He then shot the rest of the spikes away, clearing himself some space. Afterwards, he drew his Z-Saber.  
  
Zero: " Alright Leviathan! Where's Ciel?"  
  
She pulled herself from the wall, holding her spear. She frowned at Zero.  
  
Leviathan: " She's in the next room. Beat me and take her back."  
  
Zero: " You promise?"  
  
Leviathan: " Sure, why not. Just means I'm going to have to find another way to destroy you."  
  
Zero: " Well then, lets save the dramatics for later...."  
  
He wasted no time after that in making his way towards her. He swung his blade a few times in all directions in front of him, narrowly missing her each time. However, because of his relentlessness, she was unable to make an attack against him. What was worse for her was he was getting faster and faster with each swing too, and suddenly, he was able to tag her in the shoulder with his blade, cutting into it just a bit. She swam upwards with all her might, giving herself some much needed breathing room. She took a moment, then began throwing the exploding spearheads at him. Zero easily dodged them and retaliated with a few more shots from his Z-Buster. She then began creating her little spiked ice orbs, letting them fall in the current towards Zero. He bat them away with his saber and sighed.  
  
Zero: " Same old game Leviathan. Eventually you're gonna get blasted back down here!"  
  
Leviathan: " Be quiet! I don't care!"  
  
Zero sighed. This was hopeless. He jumped onto the nearest wall and jumped right off it, propelling him through the water. He was high enough to reach Leviathan. He slashed her across her other arm, then dropped to the floor. She grabbed her wound and held it tightly, falling to the floor. Zero stopped and looked down at her.  
  
Zero: " Now let us go."  
  
Leviathan: " Why....Please tell me why I can't beat you."  
  
Zero: " I'm sorry Leviathan, but I can't answer that for you. Now just give up and go home."  
  
Leviathan: " I'll get you one of these days..."  
  
Zero shook his head and said nothing. He passed by her and opened a door into the next room where Ciel was. She was tied onto a pole, still handcuffed with her duffle bag of supplies on her. Zero cut her free, then broke the handcuffs off her, and picked her up, taking her back to the opening of the Water Pen. They sat there for a moment while she got her breathing mask off. She took a deep breath, then leaped over to Zero, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Ciel: " Oh Zero....thank goodness you're alive! I was so worried."  
  
Zero: " I'm fine Ciel. But...are you alright?"  
  
He looked down at her and realized she was crying.  
  
Ciel: " I'm so sorry about this! I should never have sent you on this mission. You almost died. I can't do that again. I'm so very sorry!"  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...that's enough. I'm fine. I didn't even get scratched."  
  
Ciel: " But..."  
  
Zero: " No buts. I'm fine."  
  
Ciel: " I just...feel so bad about this."  
  
Zero: " Well, it's my job to do this, so don't be. I'll be fine. Not just anything will be able to destroy me. It'll have to be something truly special and unique."  
  
She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Zero."  
  
He nodded, then got up, extending his hand to her.  
  
Zero: " Well, let's see about getting out of here!"  
  
Ciel: " Ok."  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her up. They then wandered through the halls of the plant until they reached the main entrance. The doorway had been blasted to pieces, leaving only a giant collapsed pile of rubble in the way. Zero shook his head.  
  
Zero: " We won't be able to get through this way."  
  
Ciel: " Well, it's late as it is. As you said, we probably shouldn't travel at night.  
  
Zero: " Indeed. It's risky. Let us stay here for the evening."  
  
Ciel: " Alright."  
  
Ciel went through her bag and pulled out her laptop and opened it up, turning it on and immediately typing. Zero looked over her shoulder.  
  
Zero: " What are you doing Ciel?"  
  
Ciel: " Sending in a message that we're safe, but we'll be coming back in the morning or afternoon."  
  
Zero: " Oh. And, did you get the water to work again?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh yeah. I did that a long time ago. Actually, it was done right before you started calling me and looking over my shoulder."  
  
Zero: " That fast?"  
  
Ciel: " Yeah. It was a simple problem. I'm pretty sure it was done to get us here. Had to have actually. It was something that had to be done manually. So yeah. I'm sorry I sent you on this trap."  
  
Zero: " Well, that's ok. So why did you take so long on the computer?"  
  
Ciel: " Well...I found some information regarding different Power Plants and such. And, it contained some old data files."  
  
Zero: " What did they have on them?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, it had some information on you..."  
  
Zero: " Can I see it?"  
  
Ciel: " Not here. Once we get back to the base."  
  
Zero: " Oh. That's fine. Anything you can tell me?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, I still don't know who made you. I do have some information regarding your life though. Mainly past experiences and such. People you may have worked with. Just a couple of files were on the computers in the plant...but that's really about it."  
  
Zero: " Well, that's fine enough for me."  
  
Ciel began doing some more work on her lap top, while Zero started looking around. A half hour passed, and he looked over. Ciel was still working, but he noticed her shiver for a moment. And every time she would, she'd stop typing. for a very brief moment. Zero walked back over to her.  
  
Zero: " I can't believe I forgot. Ciel, you're clothes are sopping wet. You need to get out of those..."  
  
Ciel: " I need to what?"  
  
Zero shook a bit of blush off his face.  
  
Zero: " You need to change into some dry clothes."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though Zero."  
  
Zero: " Ciel, I saw you shiver."  
  
Ciel: " Oh...well...I don't have any extra clothes around...."  
  
Zero: " Hang on. Maybe I can find something for you. Hang on just a moment."  
  
Ciel: " Alright."  
  
Zero made his way around the building a bit and went through cabinets and lockers. He actually did find a couple of lab coats and a few towels. He grabbed them and headed back.  
  
Zero: " Alright. So, to keep you from getting sick, we'll have to improvise...here."  
  
He handed her the lab coat and the towels.  
  
Ciel: " In other words, change out of these, dry off, and wear the lab coat over the towels till my clothes dry out?"  
  
Zero: " Correct."  
  
Ciel: " Well, alright. Turn around."  
  
Zero turned around and closed his eyes. Ciel in the mean time took off her clothes and dried herself off with the towels, then wrapped a couple of dry ones around her body, and finally finished it all off with the lab coat.  
  
Ciel: " Alright, all clear."  
  
Zero turned around and looked at Ciel. She was wearing a white lab coat with 2 long towels underneath.  
  
Zero: " A new fashion statement?"  
  
Ciel: " I guess. I hope Alouette never sees me like this. Or Cerveau, because he'd never let me live this down."  
  
Zero began laughing, which caused Ciel to fume up and blush a bit.  
  
Ciel: " However, since you're the only person to see this, you'd best not tell, else I'll turn you off in the middle of the night!"  
  
Zero: " Yes, ma'am!"  
  
They both had a nice good laugh, which was good because each of them were quite nervous in this situation. Not because there would be danger present, but because perhaps there was a tense feeling in the air. Zero got up and looked around.  
  
Zero: " I'm going to go get some wood for a fire."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. Don't take too long."  
  
Zero: " I'll make it short."  
  
He left and began wandering the hall and looking through some of the small offices. When he left, Ciel took that moment to go hang all of her clothes up in an out of sight location. Zero walked about the area some more, finding some wooden desks and such. He broke the desks apart and brought back the legs and small pieces much like them. He brought them over and set them in front of Ciel.  
  
Zero: " Back up just a bit. I'm going to light it!"  
  
Ciel: " Alright."   
  
She scooted back a few feet and Zero drew his saber, charging it mildly. He touched it to the smile pile of wood he laid in front of Ciel, and used the saber with the fire chip enhancement to light it. Ciel smiled to him.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Zero. That's much better."  
  
Zero: " No problem."  
  
Ciel: " Well, I'm actually fairly tired. I think I'll just go to sleep here. You should get some rest too."  
  
Zero: " I will in a little bit."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. Don't push yourself though."  
  
Zero: " I won't. I promise."  
  
Ciel packed away her laptop, then sprawled out onto the ground, curling up just a bit afterwards. Zero maintained a steadfast guard, just watching her as she slept. He was going to keep an eye on her, and not fail to protect her this time. 


	8. Conspiracy

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: W00T! Just powered through 2 in one night! Go me! Maybe I can get this one up in a hurry. That would rock, huh. Well, keep the reviews coming, as my list of Loyal fans maintains a steady 4! And feel free to Email me or Say hey whilst I'm on line. If you've got AoL IM, then my screen name is Captain Lothar. This one is a bit short, but it's more of a filler really. Now taking bets on who our mystery guy is!  
  
Da Business Stuff!: Look here. If you haven't figured it out, I don't own any of this, except the plot and the characters I create. So, I don't own Zero, or Ciel, or Leviathan, or any of the other guardians in that matter. Nor do I own Megaman X, Cerveau, Alouette, or even the country of Liechtenstein. So, get off my back! Jeez.  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Conspiracy  
  
Once the morning hit and Ciel started to stir awake, Zero dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to know that he'd been up all night watching for any sign of enemy activities. He continued to lay there while he heard Ciel stand up and move about.  
  
Ciel: (Wow. He's actually asleep...I figured he'd have stayed up all night and watched out for enemies....)  
  
She sat down and watched over him. Zero decided to take a few more minutes of laying on his back to make it seem more real. In the meantime, Ciel changed back into her normal attire, now that her clothes were dry. She came back and Zero was sitting up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Ciel: " Good morning sleepy head."  
  
Zero: " Oh, good morning Ciel."  
  
He got up and stretched a bit, then began walking around to get his joints going. This should seal the deal on his little act. He then turned to Ciel.  
  
Zero: " Well, I'm going to get to blasting that pile of rubble apart. I'd suggest you stand back Ciel."  
  
Ciel: " Alright."  
  
She backed up and hid behind a large desk, just in case some debris might fly back at her. Zero powered up his Z-Saber and began hacking at the large pile. With each stroke against the metal and concrete, bits and pieces exploded up and into the air. Zero fully powered his saber and rammed it right into the heart of the pile, causing a tremendous explosion. It melted the steel and tore apart the concrete, sending more debris into the air, finally clearing a path outside. He looked around the new exit he made, making sure it was safe to travel through, then turned around, calling to Ciel.  
  
Zero: " Alright Ciel. Grab your equipment and lets get going!"   
  
Ciel: " Got it!"  
  
She grabbed her bag and walked outside along with Zero. They looked around, surveying the area to see if there are any enemies.   
  
Zero: " Looks clear. Well, let's go."  
  
He picked up Ciel and took off instantly. To her amazement, he was moving even faster than before. She was trying to figure out from what she has seen of his design that would allow for such high speed movement, but she couldn't think of it. None the less, the pair made their way through the landscape, and in only about 45 minutes, they arrived at the front step of the Headquarters. They came home to a very happy and relieved crowd. They then headed for the cafeteria to tell their exciting story.  
  
In the meantime, back at Neo Arcadia, Leviathan came limping into the main office. She sat down on the ground and just cursed quietly, while the mindless reploids walked around her, doing their jobs as per normal. An elevator opened up, allowing Fefnir to step out. He made his way over to Leviathan quickly, kneeling down to check her out.  
  
Fefnir: " He got you too?"  
  
Leviathan: " Yeah."  
  
Fefnir: " But you had a good plan."  
  
Leviathan: " He's too damn resourceful."  
  
She got up with a little aid from Fefnir, and they walked into the elevator, taking it to the top floor. They exited into the shrine, where Harpuia was wandering around thinking. He looked over at Fefnir and Leviathan as they walked in, then ran to her side and supported her.   
  
Harpuia: " Well...it seems that even our best efforts won't work."  
  
Fefnir: " Their must be a way to do all of this! He's only one reploid!"  
  
Leviathan: " And he also defeated Master X, or have you forgotten."  
  
Fefnir: " I haven't forgotten. But even then...when we still had Phantom with us, we could have beaten Master X."  
  
Harpuia: " You would be so arrogant as to say that? Phantom was a very strong and capable fighter....but even the 4 of us together couldn't beat Master X. We will have to out smart him. You see, we have one advantage over him..."  
  
Leviathan: " What is that Harpuia?"  
  
Harpuia: " We know more than he could ever hope to."  
  
Fefnir: " But he has that damn Scientist. That Ciel woman."  
  
Harpuia: " Indeed. But there isn't much we can do about her, aside from abduct her."  
  
Leviathan: " And the problem is, is when she's involved, he seems to just become stronger and more reckless. He'll destroy himself just to win, if needed."  
  
Harpuia: " Indeed. I have been doing some research because of that."  
  
Fefnir: " What do you mean?"  
  
Harpuia: " I think that perhaps we should build and enlist in the aide of someone who has defeated Zero."  
  
Leviathan: " You don't mean, to wake up that old corpse...."  
  
Fefnir: " But...he's unstable. Who's to say he won't turn on us!"  
  
Harpuia: " Listen! We don't have much else. Until Master X can be rejuvenated, we must scrap together what we can. We cannot let those heathens go free."  
  
Fefnir: " Still...isn't that just a tad bit risky?"  
  
Harpuia: " So we'll have a loose cannon on our case. Wasn't Phantom a bit of one? You know he was perhaps the most devoted of the 4 of us. "  
  
Leviathan: " But he's different. He's not even sane. He may just wake up and blast us all to kingdom come!"  
  
Harpuia: " Then we wake him up outside and by the resistance base."  
  
Leviathan sighed. She then began walking out of the room. The other two turned their attentions towards her.  
  
Harpuia: " If you're getting repairs, allow me to come with you. I need to speak with you."  
  
Leviathan: " What for?"  
  
Fefnir: " Yeah, and why can't I hear of it?"  
  
Harpuia: " This is a personal, and private matter that I'd rather not disclose. Sorry Fefnir."  
  
Fefnir: " Whatever. I'm going on patrol. Find myself some Reploids to destroy..."  
  
So, the warmongering Fefnir left back down the elevator, making his way back into the city, looking to scrounge up some trouble. In the meantime, Harpuia sat down across from Leviathan as some Medic X-Reploids worked on her.   
  
Leviathan: " So what do you want?"  
  
Harpuia: " Look, I know Fefnir doesn't want me to bring him back, but he doesn't matter much. He's just muscle. You though...you're an intellectual. I would like you're input..."  
  
Leviathan: " You know I don't like that which I cannot predict. I'm not as strong as either of you, but I do think ahead more than you both."  
  
Harpuia: " That may be. But we need some kind of power. Someone who can beat Zero. Who has!"  
  
Leviathan: " And then what? He'll get bored and come after us. Sigma only lived because he was that much stronger than him."  
  
Harpuia: " Then what if we did this once Master X was rejuvenated?"  
  
Leviathan: " I'd have less concerns. He could stop him. But then again, so could Zero, if he beat Master X."  
  
Harpuia: " Not likely...this time anyways."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, now looking at him.  
  
Leviathan: " What do you mean?"  
  
Harpuia: " I have an idea."  
  
Leviathan: " Well, considering I'm just laying here getting repaired, I wouldn't mind hearing it."  
  
Harpuia: " Are you aware Master X wasn't complete?"  
  
Leviathan: " Well, of course."  
  
Harpuia: " What if I said I could find a way to finish him?"  
  
Leviathan: " Ciel is perhaps the greatest scientist of our time. Who would be better?"  
  
Harpuia: " She had to have learned what she knows from someone...or someone's rather."  
  
Leviathan: " I'm in no mood for riddles Harpuia."  
  
Harpuia: " Look...I've placed a warrant out for Dr. Coventry, Dr. Oppensor, and Dr. Sha'larak. They were Ciels teachers. They taught her everything she ever knew about Advanced Reploid Mechanics."  
  
Leviathan: " So, you think that if we have them, we'll have her equivalent?"  
  
Harpuia: " More than that. And with them, they'll make Master X much more powerful! And with that done, we can make Zero pay."  
  
Leviathan: " I'm game for it. Let's do it. Once I'm fixed, I'll start rounding up the scientists. You and Fefnir can do what you want. If I were you though, I'd let Fefnir handle the Neo Arcadia affairs and you take care of the restoration processes."  
  
Harpuia: " Good idea. I'll get you the information on the 3 old men. When you're fixed up and ready to go, I'll give it to you. You shall round them up and bring them back here. Perhaps they can even help aid in Master X's rejuvenation."  
  
Leviathan: " Well, I'm glad we had this talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired, and I would like to rest."  
  
Harpuia: " As you wish. I hope you recover quickly."  
  
He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Leviathan to her repairs. Harpuia continued into the next few halls, reaching a large chamber with thick, heavily reinforced, armored doors. He put in a password to open them, and entered. The room was large, with tanks of liquids, wires and cables running everywhere. Harpuia walked up to a large tank that was glowing with a pale blue light. He looked up at it to see his master. X was in a horribly damaged condition, missing both his legs and his arms. His chest was still open and his head and the left side of his face was missing the skin, allowing his optics to be seen. Harpuia looked up at it, then shook his head.  
  
Harpuia: " Master....while you sleep and are slowly rebuilt...we, your loyal guardians await your return. Give us strength to take on Ciel, the resistance, and her pet, Zero. Have faith in your servants, as we shall make you proud. And bless us with luck as we unleash that madman..." 


	9. A Gift

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Heh heh. I'm ahead of schedule now. Who knows, I might be getting these updates to about 4 a week! Not to shabby by my count. In any case, you know the rest. I love reviews, so give them to me! And I'd like to thank all of my adoring fans (I believe that makes 8 or so of you now! ^_^ I'm so happy!) for keeping me inspired to continue this.  
  
Legal Crap: I do not own Zero, Ciel, or any of the other characters as seen in the Megaman, Megaman X, and Megaman Zero series'. They are all Copyright to Capcom, and are technically not used with permission! However, I use them in context to how they were meant to be, so everything should be A-ok and honky dory.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
A Gift  
  
Again, another few weeks has past since the water plant incident. Zero had basically found himself bored out his mind, with the exception of his training he was receiving in Cerveau's Battle Sim. And through it, Cerveau had also began piecing together more of that information about Zero's weapons. It was the late afternoon when he approached Zero regarding a new weapon he invented.  
  
Cerveau: " Here Zero. I've come up with a new weapon system for you to use. I've analyzed some of your battle data, and some of you're fragmented memory data. It seems this was somewhere in your past, so I guess that perhaps it was a weapon you may have used at one time. None the less, I've compared it to your recorded battle strategies, and it seems that they would definitely aide you."  
  
He handed him a long spear looking object. Zero took a hold of it, looking it up and down.  
  
Zero: " What is this?"  
  
Cerveau: " It's what I call the Chain Rod. It's basically the upgraded Triple Rod. It can break into smaller segments though and be used as a chain whip of sorts. It'll help you in situations in which your other weapons my not be suited for the occasion. And, it still can be used like the Triple Rod was, so it's like a two in one."  
  
Zero: " Well, works for me. I'll go and get some practice with it a little later."  
  
Cerveau: " Well, if you need the simulator, I'll be here for the next few hours working on data. I've got a second weapon for you, but it's still in the works. I'll let you know what I've finished it though.  
  
Zero: " Thank you."  
  
He walked out of the engineering room, still looking over his Chain Rod. He shrugged and put it away by pressing a small switch on the side of it's shaft, causing it to shrink up into the size of a sword hilt. He then put it away into one of his open slots of his armor. He continued down the halls, making his way to the Data Room where Ciel was waiting. He walked in and saw her working at a computer. She turned, hearing the sliding door open and greeted Zero with a smile.  
  
Ciel: " Ah! Zero! Just in time! I was hoping that you'd show up!"  
  
Zero: " Oh? Well, I was just stopping by to see what you were up to."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, why thank you Zero. I'm just fine really. And yourself?"  
  
Zero: " I'm alright. A bit bored though."  
  
Ciel: " Good, because I have a cure for that. I need you to run a few errands for me. And then, I need you to tend to a mission for me."  
  
Zero: " Alright, I'm up for it."  
  
Ciel: " Good. So, are you ready for your briefings?"  
  
Zero: " That works for me. So what's my mission?"  
  
Ciel: " First off, I need you to make a brief stop by the Energy Factory to get it's readouts. Next, I'd like you to travel south to Carris City, which is about 130 miles south. There, you need to pick up some supplies for me. I'll give you some money for them. Finally, when you get the supplies, bring them back here. Then, I want you to penetrate Neo Arcadia.  
  
Zero froze up for a moment. To penetrate Neo Arcadia was something else entirely. He know he'd have to take great precautions, as it would be heavily guarded.   
  
Ciel: " I need you to destroy the Trans Servers from the Shrine and the Core. We can leave the Tower operational, however, I'll need to accompany you to that one last, as I have some things I need to do to it personally. Anyways, just come get me when you're ready."  
  
Zero: " Alright."  
  
Ciel walked into the next room, disappearing into the small room down the hall, which was her room. She emerged a few moments later and walked up to Zero. She took his hand, opening it, placing a couple of bills in his hand.  
  
Zero: " Where did you get this money?"  
  
Ciel: " I have some kept away for these instances. I sell equipment and software at times when we need the money. With it, we can buy mechanics for us, building materials, and other such odds and ends."  
  
Zero: " Oh. So, where's the list?"  
  
Ciel: " Oops. I'm sorry. Hang on, let me go get it."  
  
She went back into her room and grabbed a small slip of paper sitting on her desk. Afterwards, she came back out and handed him the paper. He looked over it, then looked back at her.  
  
Zero: " Black, Red, Orange, Blue, Yellow, White and Peach fabrics? Cotton Stuffing, Black Thread? What are all of those for?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, just some mending to clothing that I'll be needing to do."  
  
Zero: " Ok. What else is on this...."  
  
He looked through the list of computer components that he was to pick up. They didn't seem as odd as the sewing supplies, so he didn't bother to point them out. He shrugged, and looked up at Ciel.  
  
Zero: " Are you sure I have enough?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes. Just say you have come to pick up the order for Ciel. The addresses of each of the business are listed."  
  
Zero: " Ok....well, I'm going to head out now. I'll be back soon with everything. Then I'll pick up some explosive charges for the Neo Arcadia ordeal."  
  
Ciel: " Well then, good luck Zero. Take care of yourself...and make sure you come back."  
  
Zero: " I promise."  
  
He left quickly and began his trek out. He headed south immediately, running as fast as he could, covering a lot of ground within a few hours. He ended up in the city in the early afternoon. Zero looked around for a short while, finding each of the different stores on the list and perusing through them. He bought what he needed and carried them in a large sack. He was going to head back, but while he was walking away, he saw something in the window that caught his eye. It was a small golden necklace sitting in the window. Zero stared at it for a short while, and then, walked inside the shop. He approached the old man at the counter.  
  
Zero: " Excuse me...but how much for that Necklace in the window?"  
  
Shopkeeper: " Oh, it's 500credits."  
  
Zero: " I see. Well, do you know a place I could make that much money quickly? I'm a strong reploid."  
  
The Shopkeeper looked Zero over.  
  
Shopkeeper: " Well...there is a little competition that goes on every once in a while downtown, there's some kind of fight of the fittest in Reploids held there. Winners always get some kind of money prize, so if you need money, check it out."  
  
Zero: " Thank you."  
  
Zero headed out in that direction. He checked the time (a standard feature obviously) and realized that he still had quite a bit of time on his hands before he had to head back to base to tend to the Neo Arcadia business. So, he made his way downtown, and with the directions of some of the locals there, he was able to reach the place. It was a large, dome like arena. As he walked in, he was a bit awed at how big this was, just to watch fights. He looked into the center and saw a large cage in the center. Zero walked around a bit more, until he was approached by a small, portly man with a thick black mustache.  
  
Man: " Ah! I can tell what you're doing here! You're looking for some money! I can see it in your eyes! And you know what else? I can tell you're strong! It's all in the eyes son!"  
  
Zero: " Who....who are you?"  
  
Jeb: " My names Jeb! I am one of the sponsors to the 'Strongest of them All' tournament. That is why you're here, isn't it?"  
  
Zero: " I guess so."  
  
Jeb: " Well good! Let me tell you a story. Last week, I was sponsoring some kid. He looked promising! He looked great! That's why I sponsored him! But he gave out in the final round. THE FINAL ROUND! So, I've been bummed all this week. I haven't even found someone to sponsor for tonight! Well, that is until I saw you! You kid are the genuine article! Tell me your name!"  
  
Zero: " My name is Zero."  
  
Jeb: " No, no, no! That won't due! That's no kinda name for a star like you! Tell ya what, if you let me sponsor you tonight and you win, I'll be your manager and everything! I'll make you big!"  
  
Zero: " Look Mr. Jeb....I'm just looking to make some quick money. That's all."  
  
Jeb: " Quick money? Well, this is the right place! How much you lookin to make?"  
  
Zero: " 500 credits."  
  
Jeb: " THAT'S IT? Kid...I hate to tell you this, but if you can win tonight's purse, YOU'LL MAKE 50,000 CREDITS!"  
  
Zero: " Well, I only need 500. So if you sign me up, you can take the rest. I just want the 500."  
  
Jeb: " Tell you what, I'll give you the 500 right now. You go and get you're self ready, then come back here tomorrow!"  
  
Zero: "Are you sure?"  
  
Jeb: " I won't lie. I don't put this much trust in a lot of reploids....but something in your eyes boy....tells me you're the Strongest of them All!"  
  
Zero: " Thank you."  
  
Jeb reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. From it, he took 500 credits from it and handed them over to Zero. Zero nodded, thanking Jeb.  
  
Zero: " Thank you again. What time am I to be expected here?"  
  
Jeb: " Be here tomorrow evening at sundown! We'll meet in the back, I'll have all your paperwork done for you by then."  
  
Zero: " Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
And with that, he took off. Still carrying all those other items Ciel had him pick up, he was not deterred or slowed down when going back to the jewelry shop. He walked in again, seeing the old shop keep.   
  
Shop Keep: " Ah! You're back. I take it you got money?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah. I'd like that necklace you're selling in the display case in the window."  
  
Shop Keep: " The one with the waggily tail?   
  
Zero: " No...."  
  
Shop Keep: " Oh, the gold one!"  
  
Zero: " Correct."  
  
The old man made his way over the display case and took the necklace off from the mannequin. He then brought it back over to Zero and held it up for him. Zero gawked a bit at the necklace, realizing just how beautiful it actually was. The old man smiled.  
  
Shop Keep: " This is a very nice necklace. You must be getting it for someone important to you."  
  
Zero: " Well...I....ummm...."  
  
He began to think about all of this for a moment. He really didn't have a reason for doing all of this. He just wanted to get Ciel a nice gift. No reason in particular. Zero shrugged.  
  
Zero: " I guess so."  
  
Shop Keep: " Well then, I hope she likes it. That'll be 500 credits."  
  
Zero handed the money over and the old man put it into a safe. He then placed the necklace into a slim, black, box with a red ribbon on it. Zero held it gently.  
  
Shop Keep: " Good luck young man. And don't get the jitters!"  
  
Zero: " Right. Thanks, you too!"  
  
Zero sped off quickly afterwards, realizing he had spent a bit too much time. Shrugging it off on his way back to HQ, he made extra special care to not damage the gift. He made his way hastily, arriving back at the step to the data room only being gone a few hours. He went to his room first, dropping off the necklace and hiding it just under his bed. He then walked back to the data room where Ciel was waiting, holding her bags of items she had asked for.  
  
Ciel: " Oh! Zero, good, you're back! Did everything go well?"  
  
Zero: " Uh, yeah."  
  
Ciel: " Well, good."  
  
She got up with the items and disappeared into her room. She came back a few moments later.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you for doing this Zero. It means a lot to me and the others. Now then, onto your mission. It shouldn't be too hard. Normally, I'd ask one of our other operatives to do it, but since it's Neo Arcadia, I don't think they would come back alive. So, that's why I need you to do this."  
  
Zero: " That's fine. So tell me what I'm supposed to do."  
  
Ciel: " Basically, you're going to use the Trans Server to go to the Shrine and the Tower. There, you will set these 2 explosives in their Trans Server rooms. That way, they won't have use of them. Then, you and I will head for the Core Trans Server. Once there, I will establish a firewall and system disruptor on the system, that way, they cannot use it to get into our base. Do you understand?"  
  
Zero: " Yes I do."  
  
Ciel: " Then let us go."  
  
The pair walked to the Trans Server. There, Cerveau was standing with a pair of explosives, one in each hand.  
  
Cerveau: " Ok Zero. Here's how they work. Just stick them to the ground, OFF of the Trans Server. Push the switch in the center to activate, then come back. It's quite simple."  
  
Zero: " Works for me."  
  
Zero took the two bombs, then entered the Trans Server.  
  
Zero: " Alright. I'll do the Shrine and Tower. Then, I'll come back for you and we'll go to the core. Until then, please be patient."  
  
Ciel and Cerveau smiled and waved to Zero, who flashed a smile, then disappeared in a bright, white light. He appeared in the Neo Arcadia Shrine Trans Server. He looked around for a moment, then took one of the bombs and placed it on the ground. He pressed the button and got back on the Trans Server, disappearing again, and reappearing in the Tower. He heard the explosion from the first bomb, then placed the second one on the floor, right in front of the Trans Server. He pressed the button like the last time, then hopped back into the Trans Server. He reappeared in front of Ciel and Cerveau with a smile on his face.  
  
Zero: " Done and done."  
  
Ciel: " Good. Let's go."  
  
She stepped onto the Trans Server, hauling her Laptop and some cables. The pair disappeared, appearing quickly in the Core Trans Server.   
  
Ciel: " Alright Zero. Now, they may have figured out that this would be the next location any time now, so prepare to defend against some enemies. In the mean time, I'm going to set up an Anti-hacking software into the program."  
  
Zero: " Get started. I'll stay watch here."  
  
Ciel plugged in some cables into the Trans Server. She hooked them to her laptop and went to work, installing and deactivating some programs with ease. Zero kept a hand on his Z-Saber, awaiting anything that might come by. An alarm was going off in their area, and Zero heard the sounds of footsteps coming their way. Zero took a look over at Ciel. She was typing furiously with a bit of sweat forming at her brow.  
  
Zero: " I hear company coming. Get ready to hide out of the way of fire."  
  
Ciel: " Hang on, I'm almost finished!"  
  
Zero: " You've only got about 15 seconds..."  
  
Ciel: " Almost..."  
  
She only got faster as she really didn't want to have to stay for any conflict. With a few extra clicks of her keyboard, she uploaded her firewall.  
  
Ciel: " I need 10 seconds, then we can get going!"  
  
Zero: " Then hang on!"  
  
He opened the door and fired a few shots from his Z-buster, slowing the approach of the X-Droids. A few of them dropped to the ground, exploding in a ball of fire, shooting off debris into other ones and stopping their march. He continued to fire off shots in locations that might keep them pinned down, such as their legs, or at fallen ones causing them to explode. None the less, with just his buster, he held back a large force. Finally, Ciel piped up.  
  
Ciel: " Zero! Time to go!"  
  
Zero: " Yes Ma'am!"  
  
He slipped back through the doorway and hopped on the Trans Server with Ciel, disappearing quickly, just as the small force was able to get to the Trans Server. When they got back, they stepped off the platform. Ciel hugged Zero.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you so much! Now they won't be able to use their Trans Server to get here!"  
  
Zero: " Oh, it was my pleasure Ciel."  
  
She smiled with a little blush.  
  
Ciel: " Well, anyways, I've got to get back to work on that energy. I'm close to about halfway done now!"  
  
Zero: " That's great. Well, I guess I'll just get some rest."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
They parted and Zero made his way back to his room. He sat down on his bed, then pulled out the small box with the necklace inside from it's hiding place. He sighed, thinking on how he was going to do this.  
  
Zero: " It would look really good on her. I mean...oh, forget it. I know it's bad when I'm talking to myself. Well, maybe if I get some shut eye, I'll be better in the morning."  
  
So, Zero laid back and fell asleep. 


	10. The Strongest

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Well, I kinda suckered myself into this situation. It's a bit out of context with the story, and with Zero, but I figure that a little OOCness is good for a story once in a while. So, here's a fun little chapter for you all! And it's gonna be a good lead in for the chapter after it! (2 action packed chapters, one right after the other!!!)  
  
Copyright stuff to keep Myself from going more poor than I already am: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any other characters from the series, aside from the ones I create. So, please don't sue, I'm poor.  
  
Zero Hour  
  
The Strongest  
  
Zero woke up the next morning as per his usual. Immediately, the first thing on his mind was the tournament he got himself into. He really didn't want to go through with it, but he would feel bad about the guy who just gave him those 500 credits for Ciels Necklace. Once the necklace came to mind, he began to wonder more about how he ought to give it to her. So, he made his rounds early on in the day. He first started with a patrol of the desert, then a trip to the Factory to play guard, and finally just did some odds and ends in the area of the main base. He basically just kept himself busy until he had to leave to head back to that old City to be in the tournament. So, finally, when it was time for him to leave, he approached Ciel about getting some leave. He walked into the Data Room, where she was working tirelessly.  
  
Zero: " Ciel? Do you have a moment?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, Zero. Of course. What do you need?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I wanted to know if it would be alright for me to head back to Carris for a while."  
  
Ciel: " Oh...well, I guess. I don't see why not. Any reason in particular?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I guess I just wanted to see a city outside of Neo Arcadia since there isn't very many of them."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, well, that's fine with me."  
  
Zero: " Alright. I'll be in touch. If you need me, just contact me."  
  
Ciel: " You got it."  
  
Zero smiled, then took off through the elevator. He had that habit of just opening the doors and jumping up and down through the shaft. Ciel smiled and giggled.  
  
Ciel: " He makes it so dramatic, not using the elevator like that. Oh well, I guess boys will be boys..."  
  
She then continued her work on the computer. About an hour and a half later, Zero arrived on the steps of the Arena in Carris. There, he met up with Jeb.  
  
Jeb: " My dear boy! You showed! I can't believe it!"  
  
Zero: " I made a promise. Either way, I owe you a debt. I now must pay it off."  
  
Jeb: " Well then, I've got you all entered. You're in the first bracket, on the 2nd fight. You're going up against an up and coming kind of guy. They call him Gun Ho. He's pretty tough, but I think you can take him."  
  
Zero: " Just tell me when it's my turn."  
  
Jeb: " All in time kid. First, we must go to the locker room and get you set up."  
  
Zero: " Alright..."  
  
The two of them entered down some steps of the arena until they came to a dank and dingy section in towards the basement. The pair continued until they found the locker room, where 7 other reploids stood conversing lightly. Zero looked around at each of them, then sat down in a corner with Jeb.  
  
Zero: " Are these the other fighters?"  
  
Jeb: " Yep! 2 brackets, each with 4 fighters in each. 8 reploids fight, only 1 will win. However, there's always a wild card as well, so the last match is actually a 3 way of sorts."  
  
Zero: " Do you mean that once each bracket has been determined, the remaining reploids who lost will fight for a wild card spot?"  
  
Jeb: " Yep! A big free for all there. Now that's a sight!"  
  
Zero: " Works for me. Just tell me who my first fight is...."  
  
Jeb: " See the big guy over there with a big cannon on his back? That's him."  
  
Zero sized him up a bit.  
  
Zero: " He's nothing."  
  
Jeb: " Well, if you're sure. Take care, I've got to go do the rest of your paperwork. Did you get your ring name yet?"  
  
Zero: " My name is Zero. That will be fine."  
  
Jeb: " No...not at all! It sounds to sad, harsh, and lonely. Hmmmm...."  
  
Jeb looked Zero over, seeing his red and black motif in his color scheme.  
  
Jeb: " That's it! The Red Dragon!"  
  
Zero: " That's ridiculous...."  
  
Jeb: " The Crimson Lightning?"  
  
Zero: " Why not just go with my name?"  
  
Jeb: " You need something that leaves an impression. How about Crimson? It's your color and it sounds completely intimidating!"  
  
Zero: " Whatever..."  
  
Jeb: " Great! Anyways, I'm going to tell them your name and you come out when called. I'll be in the front section, you won't be able to miss me."  
  
Zero: " What are the rules of this tournament?"  
  
Jeb: " Oh, just win. You can do whatever to the other reploid. Let him live if you want, but remember that he might come back in the final round. Oh yeah, and if you get knocked out of the ring, you lose."  
  
Zero: " Fine. Just wait. I'll win this thing, no problem."  
  
Jeb: " I love confidence. Well, see you in a while!"  
  
Zero shook his head as his Sponsor left. It was then after that the other contenders crowded in. They looked down at his as he sat on his bench.  
  
Kail: " So, you're the last one of us? Trying to be fashionably late?"  
  
Zero: " I have nothing to say. Leave me be.  
  
Kail: " Well, aren't we sassy. Well, I don't think you'll last more than 10 seconds against Gun Ho."  
  
Zero: " And you won't last another breath if you don't be quiet and leave me be."  
  
Zero crossed his leg and turned away from Kail. He had yet to see him, but he was black with some silver designs painted over his outer armor. He had brown hair, and he didn't seem to carry any weapons. Zero ignored him.  
  
Kail: " Listen here you little maggot..."  
  
Zero: " I'll give you one more shot to shut up...or else."  
  
Kail: " Or else wha!"  
  
He was cut off by Zero's fist going into his stomach. Kail fell back against the ground and got up slowly. He was dazed, and couldn't believe how hard Zero had hit him.  
  
Kail: " Ugh....wha? What did you just do? How....how did you hit me that hard?"  
  
Zero: " My name is Zero, regardless to whatever name I am given for the ring. So, back off, or I will make it so that you won't be showing up in your first round."  
  
Kail: " Well, you're no match for me! You just got the jump on me! Get ready, because I'm going to make you pay!"  
  
Kail started making his way to Zero. He was a big Reploid, so due to his size, he more or less lumbered at him. Zero was much faster than Kail, and so, he just artfully dodged out the way, the kicked Kail in the back of his knee joint, taking him down. Zero then grabbed Kail by the hair and threw his face into the concrete, smashing a large crater into it. Zero stood over him, then kicked Kail in the chest, sending him into the wall, knocking over lockers onto him. Zero smiled.  
  
Zero: " Loser. Whoever was fighting him, take a rest. You won't be fighting till next round."  
  
The other reploids nodded, and looked at him in awe. It was then that names were getting called.  
  
Announcer: " Welcome to this weeks Match Ups! And let's just get this thing started off with a bang! Slick and Animal....please come to the arena ring!"  
  
Two reploids left the locker room. Zero sat there and waited for the match to end. He didn't even bother to listen carefully to hear the winner over the roar of the crowd. What did it matter? Sure, these guys were pretty good...but were nowhere in the same league as Zero. Once the match was over, only one of the reploids came back. It was Animal, the large, burly, spike covered monstrosity. Zero glanced at him, then got up. The announcer called his name and Gun Ho. The pair walked out into the ring and stared each other down. Zero looked around and saw a couple of spike traps and some electrified tiles. It was amateur stuff. He shook his head again.  
  
Zero: " This is humiliating...."  
  
The match began at the sound of the bell. Gun Ho fired a shot form his back mounted cannon at Zero for starters. Zero watched the shell fly at him, then, in the blink of an eye, moved out of the way. In the midst of his move, he approached Gun Ho with a blinding speed, drawing his sword and slashing him along his abdomen. Gun Ho dropped afterwards, clutching the wound and rolling over. After being down for a moment, Zero was declared the winner, and so, he left the ring. A small crew of mechanics came out and took Gun Ho back with them. Zero walked into the locker room alone, and that mad the other 4 reploids nervous. When the next match was called, Kail was unable to show, and so, his opponent, Gore, had no one to fight. The last remaining fighters then showed up afterwards and fought, with the winner being the small white reploid known as Blade winning.   
  
There was a brief intermission and Jeb came down to see Zero.   
  
Jeb: " AMAZING! You floored that guy in seconds! That must be a record! Hey...wait...isn't that Kail?"  
  
He pointed to Kail, who was still on the ground, all knocked out and such. Zero nodded.  
  
Zero: " He wouldn't shut up, so I gave him a hand with it."  
  
Jeb: " Incredible. Well, anyways, back to the point....YOU'RE AMAZING!"  
  
Zero: " Look, I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be away too much longer...."  
  
Jeb: " Alright, alright. Intermissions almost over. You fight a match, then the losers fight a match, and then, the 3 of you fight! That's it!"  
  
Zero: " Good. Then I'm going to get out there."  
  
Jeb: " Well then, have fun!"  
  
Zero: " ....."  
  
He left, and Zero headed for the ring. He waited a few more minutes before he and Animal were called out. They stood across from each other and had an old fashioned stare down. Animal drew a large axe off his back and swung it without any prior warning. Zero drew his sword and blocked it at the last moment. They stood there deadlocked for a moment, then Zero spun around, parrying Animals swing around, causing him to the spin around leaving him open. Zero stabbed his blade into Animals back quickly, then pulled it back out and put it away. Animal dropped just like Gun Ho did, and in about the same amount of time.  
  
The crowd went wild at Zeros win. It was a roar like he had never heard, and didn't really care for it. He looked over at his Sponsor who was jumping up and down, celebrating. Zero left again and sat back down on the bench. Blade and the other reploid then left to go fight when called, and after a few minutes, only blade came back. He smiled to Zero, looking him over.  
  
Blade: " You know, you're pretty good. Really good. Maybe even better than me."  
  
Zero: " I am."  
  
Blade: " Well, I don't think there's going to be a wild card...so what's say we not wait for them to call us."  
  
Zero: " I'm fine with that. You aren't tired are you?"  
  
Blade: " Me? Yeah right. These guys were jokes compared to us. So let's say we just go out there and give them their thrills."  
  
Zero: " Fine."  
  
So Blade and Zero left the locker room and walked right into the arena stunning the crowd. Everyone quickly gathered as close as they could, since it appeared they were going to just fight it out right here and now. Blade drew 2 sabers from his legs, holding them out towards Zero, who only had his Chain Rod. It was still connected though, and so, appeared as a spear. Blade grinned again.  
  
Blade: " Think you're pretty good eh? Well, let's see!"  
  
He thrust himself with his swords at Zero in a charge. Zero spun his Chain Rod around, deflecting the swords away, then spun around and kicked Blade, knocking him back a bit. He landed on his feet through, and performed a second charge, this time quickly slashing as he approached Zero. Zero dodged backwards, then spun around, swinging his weapon in a wide arc, almost hitting Blade, had he not used his own sword to deflect the attack. It broke through one of Blades swords though, and stopped against the second one. Realizing this, Zero broke his Chain Rod into it's whip form, allowing it to wrap around Blades sword, pulling it from his grasp. Blade stood there gawking from this, and then, did a final charge at Zero, not sure of what else to do. Zero dashed towards him at an alarming rate, causing Blade to stop in fear of running into Zero at such a high speed, but then Zero jumped over him and landed just behind him. He spun around and grabbed one of Blades arms, dropping his weapon to the ground, and spun around, whirling and throwing Blade out of the ring, causing him to land hard on the pavement outside. Zero stopped afterwards and picked up his weapon, storing back within his armor like it always fit. He left the ring and stood next to Blade.  
  
Zero: " You're good for reploid...but your body isn't built well enough. Good fight."  
  
Zero left him sitting there in shock, heading back for the locker room. Jeb had already made his way there, which was probably record time considering his size and all. Jeb grabbed Zero and gave him a hug of sorts.  
  
Jeb: " YOU DID IT! I TOLD YOU SO! YOU ARE THE GENUINE ARTICLE!!!"  
  
Zero: " Please....let....me....go...."  
  
Jeb: " Oh, sorry Zero."  
  
Zero was released there after, and he dusted himself off.  
  
Jeb: " You were great! And because you were the under dog the entire time, the bets on you paid off! We've made a fortune tonight! Now then, here's your cut, minus the 500 I lent you."  
  
Jeb gave Zero 10,000 credits. His eyes went wide.  
  
Zero: " Are you sure about this?"  
  
Jeb: " You bet! You've earned it."  
  
Zero: " Thank you."  
  
Zero pocketed it, and then started to walk out.  
  
Jeb: " Hey wait...we need to talk about next week..."  
  
Zero: " Sorry, I've got things to do...I just needed some money."  
  
Jeb: " But, with you, we could live handsomely!"  
  
Zero: " I....I've already got all I want where I am Jeb. See you around."  
  
Zero smiled to him, then left him in the locker room. Jeb smiled watching him leave.  
  
Jeb: " Now there's the real deal. He's going to make something out of himself some day...and I can't wait to see it."  
  
So, Zero sped back towards the base. It was getting late, and he was getting a little worried. He was hoping Ciel would radio in the check up on him, but tossed the through aside. After all, what could one night away hurt, right? Well, unfortunately, that question would get answered. As soon as the Base became visible, Zero could see a large plume of smoke rising out of it. He stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth open and his eyes wide in fear.  
  
Zero: " What the hell is happening?"  
  
Bright lights from explosions and gun fire lit up areas in the dark, and Zero drew his saber, knowing that it would be needed. He had a bad feeling about this. And so, he strode courageously into the battle. 


	11. Loose Cannon

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Well, I've had to work a bit more the last few days, so this one has been delayed. So will the next one most likely. I have to see Freddy vs Jason friday...that's just how it is. Then, I've got a wedding to attend Saturday, so I should have another update Sunday. Anyways, I'm lovin' the reviews! Keep them coming. And don't ever be afraid to Email me, or AoL IM me, because I'm a pretty cool guy! Yeah!  
  
Da Leguh Stuff'n all dat Jazz!: I ain't be ownin no Zero, or Ciel, or Megaman, or Vile, or none of them other mo's. Capcom does, cause they own that homie! Dats right! Word to yo mamma! (God, I am so damn white...someone cap me or something...)   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Loose Cannon  
  
Zero wound up running into a lot of trouble from the time he saw the base till the time he actually got to the elevator shaft. X-droids were crawling everywhere, making his trek to save his friends slow. First off, he had been pinned down by their fire power, and even though they went down with only one slash of his sword, having a hundred or so buster shots fly at him could easily hurt him, so he decided to not take his chances. Zero used some of the heavy debris in the area as cover and would shoot back quite often when fired upon. His advance came slow, but when he finally was able to get into the thick of the battalion, he was able to cut loose. Drawing out his Z-saber, he began to cut and slash about wildly, as if there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, since he was surrounded by them, and in such close quarters with them as well, only the ones that were close to him could have actually hit him with their shots.   
  
X-droids dropped everywhere, as with each slice of his sword broke off large pieces of their frame and spilled some of their more vital fluids along the ground. It wasn't too long after he got up close like that was he able to dispatch the crowd of them.   
  
Zero got to the elevator shaft and noticed that it had been shut and sealed. The first thing he needed to do is make sure Ciel was alright, and then he'd commence to free up every room, help others evacuate to those rooms and lock down everything. So, since the elevator shaft was sealed, he took his saber and tore it open with a few well placed slashes. He jumped down and watched the floors go by, dropping down the dark passage quickly. When his floor came, he reached out and grabbed onto the wall, digging his fingers into the wall a bit to slow him down. Afterwards, he pulled himself into the doorway and pried the doors apart. Zero ran through the hall way, turning into the data room. There, he saw Ciel backed against the wall by more of the X-droids. These were the ones equipped to fight up close with him, so he fired a few rounds at them with his buster cannon that blasted off large pieces of each of them, sending them to the ground and quickly decommissioning them. Afterwards he ran to Ciel who embraced him.  
  
Ciel: " Zero! Oh thank god, you're alright!"  
  
Zero: " I'm sorry I wasn't here..."  
  
Ciel: " It's alright...I'm just...."  
  
Zero: " So, what's going on?"  
  
Ciel: " An unidentified reploid attacked us with an army of X-droids. We were able to slow down the army of the   
  
X-droids, but some of them still made it here. The unidentified one was too strong for us to do anything about him."  
  
Zero: " Alright. Well, get into your room and seal it closed. I'll let you know if I'm out there. I'm going to bring any survivors to your quarters."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. You better get Alouette and Cerveau first, then get the elevators activated."  
  
Zero: " Right."  
  
Zero turned and sprinted off as Ciel opened the hatch that led down the hall to her room. She walked in and closed it, locking it afterwards.  
  
Ciel: " This ought to keep us all safe. It's pretty thick...."  
  
Zero ran into the elevator shaft and climbed up the walls until he got up to the next floor. He broke through the door and dashed out, seeing Alouette cornered by a couple of X-droids. She had pulled her knees close to her and her eyes were tightly shut, clutching her doll for dear life. Zero quickened his pace, screaming loudly to get the X-droids attention to draw them away from her momentarily. They heard him and turned his way, only to get cut in 2 in a matter of seconds there after. Zero kneeled down by Alouette.  
  
Zero: " Alouette? Alouette, it's me, Zero."  
  
She peeked her eyes open and saw him. She smiled with tears in her eyes, almost jumping on his and hanging onto him.  
  
Alouette: " Zero! You saved me again!"  
  
Zero: " Don't worry anymore. I'm here...and I won't be going anywhere. Now lets get you back to Ciel."  
  
Alouette: " Alright."  
  
Zero made his way back to Ciels quarters with Alouette. He contacted her on his com link in his helmet.  
  
Zero: " Ciel! I've got Alouette. She's ok, just a little shaken. Open the doors!"  
  
Ciel: " Alright."  
  
The thick doors opened and Zero walked in, setting Alouette on her feet. She ran to Ciel and grabbed onto her leg, needing someone to hold. Ciel knelt down and held Alouette to comfort here.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Zero."  
  
Zero: " I'm going now."  
  
Ciel: " Be careful."  
  
Zero: " I will."  
  
And he took off again, this time jumping down the elevator shaft until it he landed on the bottom floor. He jumped into the elevator doorway, bursting through them and running right into a small group of X-droids. He dispatched them with his shield boomerang, blocking a few shots, then threw it at them, cutting them all in half. He followed his projectile and caught it on it's way back, then entered Cerveau's work station. There, he was pinned up against the wall by the X-droids. Zero made a mad dash to destroy them all before they got to Cerveau. Afterwards, Cerveau reached his control panel.  
  
Cerveau: " Alright, I'll get power back to the perimeter defenses and the elevator. I'll do the evacuations for you, but you need to go and handle that maniac outside. He's been firing tearing through the base like a bat out of hell. I can take care of the X-droids in here now. I just couldn't before hand. "  
  
Zero: " Oh. How's that?"  
  
Cerveau pulled a small hand held device from under his desk. He smiled holding it out.  
  
Cerveau: " It's a system destabilizing device. Kind of like a stun gun for reploids. And I have a buster gun as well. Not like your cannon, but it's effective. Anyways, I'll handle the rest. You go take care of the one in charge."  
  
Zero: " Alright. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
Cerveau: " You either. I'm almost done with your new weapon, so make sure you come back."  
  
Zero smiled, then began to climb up the elevator shaft. In the meantime, he called up Ciel over his com link.  
  
Zero: " Ciel! It's me again."  
  
Ciel: " What do you need Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Cerveau will be handling evacuation now. I'm going up top to take care of the commander."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. Hey...Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah?"  
  
Ciel: " Please come back to me when this is all over...I...I don't want to lose you."  
  
Zero: " I promise I will."  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Zero."  
  
Zero made his way outside by following a path of destruction through the base. On his way, he saw that his room had been ransacked and searched. He grit his teeth thinking about it and continued on. Once he was outside. he looked around and saw something flying high up in the air. Zero drew out his saber, and then, something bright came from the object in the sky. As it quickly approached Zero, he realized that it was some kind of projectile aimed at him. He dodged the large ball of super heated plasma, letting it hit the ground, exploding on impact and melting part of the concrete.   
  
Zero growled, looking up into the sky as another shot was fired. It rocketed towards him, and he again, dodged it with ease.  
  
Zero: " At least you make this easy for me to dodge!"  
  
The figure landed on the ground a couple dozen yards form Zero. He was about Zeros height, with a dark blue helmet that looked quite medieval. He had a matching armor and a cannon on his shoulder that was red hot and smoking. Zero scowled at him.  
  
Zero: " I don't know who you are, but I think we may have met once."  
  
Vile: " Indeed Zero. A long time ago, when Sigma first rose up in rebellion. It was I, Vile who beat you. You had no chance against me, and nor would have X had you not killed yourself to stop me. You died in vain, trying to kill me. What a pitiful reploid you are. And now, you will die to my power again."  
  
Zero: " Vile eh? Well Vile, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but where many have tried, you too, shall fail."  
  
Vile: " I think not. Now then, enough of this! I'm getting bored!"  
  
Vile fired a third shot at Zero, this time, from much closer. Zero was able to dodge it still, however, the impact against the ground, made him trip up a bit. It was just enough that Vile was able to get close and hit him in the face with one of his heavy, closed fists. Zero was knocked back, and continued to be knocked back as Vile kept on him, hitting him again and again in the face. Afterwards, he stepped back and powered up a shot from his plasma cannon on his shoulder. Zero took that moment to dash right into him, knocking him down to the ground. Zero knelt over Vile and began punching him back in his own face repeatedly, causing his head to bounce repeatedly off the concrete leaving a large crack where it had hit. Vile threw Zero off with his legs, sending him sprawling across the ground. Zero rolled to his feet, redrawing his Saber in defense of himself. He held it close to him and watched Vile, as he stood upright laughing.  
  
Vile: " You've become so weak, so pathetic. You're nothing like you used to be Zero....you're just a waste of good material."  
  
Zero: " Hmmm....you're good. Better than any one of the Guardians....too bad you're just as dumb as Fefnir though. All muscle and no brain. It's a shame really. Could have done something better than being a walking cannon on legs."  
  
Vile: " Well, even if your skill with a sword or gun dulled down, you can at least your still quick to make an insult. Too bad it's not going to ever help you."  
  
Zero: " Are you done talking?"  
  
Vile started to snicker. It started quietly, but eventually erupted into a full blown cackle. Zero growled with his teeth tightly grit together. He took that moment to charge Vile while it seemed he wasn't looking. As Zero quickly approached, Vile smirked under his thick mask, pulling his cannon down to where Zero was heading. He fired a single shot right at him. The super heated ball collided with Zero in his breastplate , enveloping him in a bright orange blast, throwing him dozens of feet into the air and dozens more across the ground, smashing him into a large rock, stopping him. Zero sat there, laying down on the ground, partially curled up. His chest burned like the sun, and the pain seemed to numb his senses. Vile fired off another round at Zero, but he rolled out of the way, letting it hit just in front of him. It exploded, throwing fire and debris on him, making him think that it might have been better to just have taken the actual hit. Zero sat up after a moment, forcing his eyes open and taking a deep breath of the hot and smoky air. His vision was blurry, his body burned, and he couldn't feel anything with his hands or feet. He knew he must be badly damaged.  
  
He looked over to see Vile, just walking slowly towards his position. He could hear his cackle slightly, not sure whether he was just quiet, or his hearing had been damaged. None the less, he made his way to one knee, looking on at Vile as he continued. Zero shook his head, clearing his vision. He then heard a voice inside his head.  
  
Ciel: " ZERO! GET OUT OF THERE! USE THE ESCAPE UNIT!"  
  
Zero squinted at bit, looking for the voice. He took a moment to realize that it was Ciel talking to him.  
  
Ciel: " ZERO! PLEASE! USE THE ESCAPE UNIT!"  
  
Zero: " No....I...."  
  
He looked at the ground in front of him. He held his chest, trying to comfort the wound. He squinted his eyes, and shook his head to clear his vision again, only to see a dark blue pair of boots stop just in front of him. He looked up to see Vile. Vile let something dangle from his hand, and Zero had to squint a bit to see it. It was the small gold necklace he bought for Ciel. Zero looked up at Vile, whom was smiling down with an evil grin.  
  
Vile: " I hope you didn't plan on giving this to anyone particular. Best you not get too close to anyone, since your death will only break their heart."  
  
Zero: " Y....you...."  
  
Vile: " Hmmm? What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I think that kitten over there is mewing to loud! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Zero tried to get up, but was unable to. His legs were giving out on him. Vile clenched his fist tightly, and Zero could hear the small necklace break in the grasp. Vile laughed about it, while Zero started thinking of Ciel. That was for her! That belonged to Ciel. That was going to be Zero's gift to her, in order to thank her for waking him up. To thank her for giving him a place to be. To thank her for giving him some kind of purpose! That was why he wanted to give it to her. Because she was important to him. His eyes shot open at the thought, and he reached up, grabbing onto Vile's forearm. Vile laughed at what appeared to be a feeble effort, as Zero slowly, and weakly appeared to pull himself up. Vile sneered finally, bringing his cannon to the top of Zero's head.  
  
Vile: " A weakling in your first death, and a weakling in your last death. Don't fret though. I'll send you that girl and all the rest of them as company for you. Goodbye Zero."  
  
The barrel of the cannon began to glow brightly. Zero looked up though, and Vile stared him in the eyes. It was then, that Zero tightened his grasp on Vile's arm, tearing into the thick metal. He pushed back with his legs and threw Vile around behind him right before he fired his cannon, allowing the blast to go way off course to somewhere in the sky. Zero stood upright, and looked at the ground. Vile had dropped the necklace, so Zero picked it up. He held the broken chain tightly, then drew his saber once again. Zero's eyes turned a pale white, glowing with an uncompassionate aura. When Vile had gotten up to see this, he froze. The look on Zero's face, compiled with the terrifying visage of his eyes actually made him freeze in place. Zero sprang immediately into action, drawing his saber and plunged it deep into Vile's stomach. He was so shocked to see Zero still standing and with as much energy as he had, that he didn't realize what happened till it was too late. Zero pulled his saber through Vile's side, then spun around and kicked him in the head. Vile laid there for a moment, then sat up. Zero still stared at him with his pure white eyes, and the crystal in his forehead glowing eerily.   
  
Vile: " I see...you're...just as good....as ever. I....I'll be back....just like before...."  
  
Zero said nothing, and so, Vile's body began to glow a light purple, and his disappeared without a trace. Zero stood there atop the ruined pavement above the Resistance Base, clutching his chest would and holding the golden necklace tightly. A hatch opened not to far from his position, and Ciel rose from it. She ran over to where Zero was, and stopped as he turned towards her instinctively, pulling his saber into a defensive stance.  
  
Ciel: " Zero! It's me, Ciel! You remember me, right?"  
  
Zero looked at her for a moment, then he slouched down a bit. His eyes stopped glowing and his pupils could once again be seen. He had a trickle of blood running down his mouth, and he fell to his knees. Ciel ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
Ciel: " It's ok Zero. It's ok. You'll be just fine. I promise."  
  
Zero looked at her, then smiled meekly. He tried to say something, but his voice was faint and raspy, and she was unable to hear him. He held out his hand, still holding the necklace. She reached out and opened her small hand, allowing him to drop the gift into her palm. His eyes then finally closed and he fell over onto the pavement, right out of her arms. She looked at the golden token, and put it into one of her pockets, then fired some kind of signal flare.  
  
Ciel: " HE'S OVER HERE! GET US A MEDIC AND A STRETCHER! NOW!" 


	12. Dreaming

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: So, anyways, I'm hoping to have this up by Saturday. I've got a damn wedding to attend Friday night and Saturday as well (Rehearsal and The Actual) as well as see Jason vs. Freddy, and band practice. Cross your fingers and hope I get enough inspiration to get through this chapter and update it asap. Oh, and about the blood thingy, if you remember in uhhh, chapter 2 (can't think of the title off hand) I mentioned that there is a 'life blood' of sorts running through all reploids. It's basically my explanation of blood, or rather, how a reploid can bleed, even though they aren't 'real'. Yeah I know. Pulled it out my ass. This particular chapter is fairly long, compared to the others. It will get a bit weird, but it should be fairly easy to follow. I'm going to start delving into a bit more plot in the next exciting chapter! Oh, and I've decided to up my rating to R, for mature situations, drama, partial nudity, author ramblings, and perhaps a crazed goat or just a virgin sacrifice. WHATEVER! ONTO THE NEXT PART!  
  
The Legal Tander (I think that's the word I'm looking for...): I do not own Zero, Ciel, Vile, Megaman X, any of the guardians, Cerveau, Alouette, Iris, the Colonel, or anyone else from Megaman, Megaman X, or Megaman Zero, or Megaman Legends, or...uhhh...Battle and Chase, Xtream, Battle Network, (think Elliot, think!) ummmm, Megaman and Bass, or that one little fighting game that appeared on Neo Geo Pocket Color (which I own, and it rocks, kinda....)  
  
Zero Hour  
  
Dreaming  
  
Zero was standing there on top of a rock. Everything around him was hazy, and so, he had to squint to make anything out. He looked down to a large reploid on the ground, decked out in green armor with dark blue, soulless eyes. He was bald, with a very square chin, and had line like decorations going across his eyes vertically. He waved up to Zero.  
  
Sigma: " Hey, Zero! Any sign of the Maverick?"  
  
Zero: " None yet sir! I'll keep looking though!"  
  
Sigma: " I'm going to advance up front! Follow behind me closes. We're the only 2 left now in the unit!"  
  
Zero: " Aye sir!"  
  
Zero jumped down off the rock he was scouting on top of, and landed next to Sigma.   
  
Sigma: " Zero, you're invaluable to me. Perhaps one day, when I get too old for this, you'll lead the hunters."  
  
Zero: " I don't have any plans to soon sir."  
  
Sigma: " Good, cause I still have a few good years left in these old circuits!"  
  
For being in what seemed to be a dire situation, the two had a good laugh.   
  
Zero: " Anyways sir, there is a group approaching from the north. They aren't very far either, so I expect us to have to face them soon."  
  
Sigma: " Then, we'll take care of them and call it a night. Then, we'll enter the base, stop the rogue maverick, and blow it all up. Afterwards, head back to HQ and sit back for the promotions and salary bonuses."  
  
Zero: " Aye sir. So then, shall we?"  
  
Sigma: " Certainly."  
  
Zero: " Age before beauty first then."  
  
Sigma: " Smart mouth little...you'll get it one day."  
  
They had another laugh, then sped out of the there. They encountered the small force and dispatched them quickly, with a couple of shots from Zero's buster and a few slices of Sigma's sword. Reploids were torn in half, blasted to pieces, and otherwise, completely destroyed in a very short time. Finally, the two stood alone atop the mound of reploids, dusting themselves off.  
  
Sigma: " How long have we been doing this Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Years sir. About 23 or so."  
  
Sigma: " Ah yes, I won't forget your first assignment. We appointed you some little yuppie job of settling a mindless work bot situation in a factory. I remember that well. You refused to take part of something so trivial, so I took you there and tossed you in that factory, and said 'Zero, if you want it to be less trivial, then do it in 5 minutes, else I'll label you a Maverick, and do it without your buster cannon.'"  
  
Zero: " And so, I did. I fought into the steam room, breaking anything that made any kind of action against me with my bare hands. Then, I overloaded the factory's generator, blowing the entire place sky high."  
  
Sigma: " Yep. And I had to dig you out of it. You passed the little test, and with only a few bruises. I realized then that you weren't sane, so I immediately moved you into the suicide teams. Figure if you kill yourself, might as well have to take out all of the enemies in the area."  
  
Zero: " Ah yes. And now, here I am in your #17 unit."  
  
Sigma: " Anyways, let us camp here. We've got a long day tomorrow!"  
  
And they set up a small camp. Suddenly, Zero woke up from his dream. He looked around for a second, seeing he was in a large white room with a round, wide, bright light just over his head. Zero grabbed his head, feeling an immense pain go through it.  
  
Zero: " Argh...damn."  
  
Just then, the door opened up, and in came Ciel dressed in a light pink nurses outfit, with a red cross on her hat and on each sleeve of her shirt. She gasped, seeing Zero sit up like that. She immediately rushed to him, placing her hands on his chest, and gently pushed him back down.  
  
Ciel: " Zero, you need to conserve your energy."  
  
Zero: " Ciel?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes?"  
  
Zero: " You...look....different."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, well, being dressed this way helps me really get into the mind frame of being a doctor, slash, nurse."  
  
Zero: " Oh..."  
  
Ciel: " So, how do you feel?"  
  
Zero: " Pretty well banged up. I feel sore all over, and my head hurts..."  
  
Ciel: " Well, you took some serious shots. I thought we might lose you."  
  
Zero: " I'm sorry....that I worried you."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, don't worry about it. You saved us all from that reploid."  
  
Zero: " Vile..."  
  
Ciel: " Vile?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah. That's his name."  
  
Ciel: " I'll do a background check on him shortly. In the meantime, do you need anything?"  
  
Zero: " Not really..."  
  
Ciel: " Well, hang on here..."  
  
She pulled a long needle from her pocket, then filled it with something she picked up off the counter next to her. She then walked over to Zero and pulled out his arm. He watched her.  
  
Zero: " What is that?"  
  
Ciel: " Something to help you rest."  
  
She stuck the long needle into his arm. He didn't cringe a bit at it, and she pumped the liquid into him. He looked around, noticing that everything around him was slowing down, almost as if he was stuck in a large strobe room. Ciel put the needle back into her pocket.  
  
Ciel: " It's quite potent. Even you ought to feel it by now. Anyways, sweet dreams Zero. Just rest for now, and I'll check in on you tomorrow."  
  
Eventually her talking began to become lethargic and muffled until he couldn't hear her. He began to dream again, but this time, he was standing in a war torn city. He was standing with X at the front of a large base.  
  
Zero: " Well, we're here. And I see you've gotten some upgrading done. Well, anyways, we need to go. Sigma might attack another city. Are you ready?"  
  
X: " Yeah."  
  
Zero: " Good. I'll go up and around the left side, you take the right. You ok with that?"  
  
X: " Sure."  
  
Zero: " Good luck X."  
  
X: " Thanks Zero."  
  
And the two of them took off in their separate directions. Zero made his way through mazes of enemies and obscenely destructive and horrid looking bosses. At the end of the road though, he met up once again with X again. They stood outside a large door.  
  
Zero: " I'll go first and take care of it all. You wait here, just in case."  
  
X: " Got it. Good luck Zero."  
  
Zero: " Thanks...."  
  
Zero walked through the door and into a completely pitch black room. The lights came on suddenly and he saw Vile standing on top of some kind of platform. He was laughing, seeing Zero.  
  
Vile: " So, Zero....we meet once again."  
  
Zero: " Give it up Vile, you won't be able to take us both."  
  
Vile: " Always arrogant. Zero, you'll never change will you?"  
  
Zero: " Vile, I hope you have some kind of trump card, because the way you are, you would not stand a chance against me as it is."  
  
Vile: " I'm glad you said that, because I do."  
  
Vile pulled the large tarp off what he was standing on. The lights in the room brightened up, and Zero saw a new rid armor. He grit his teeth, knowing that this may prove to be his down fall. Vile sat in it and he stepped up to Zero.  
  
Vile: " Well now Zero, do you feel it? Do you feel that fear running through your body? I bet you do. How does it feel? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!"  
  
Zero had decided to waste no time now and fired off a semi charged shot from his Z-buster. It hit Vile's ride armor and dissipated leaving no mark of any kind of damage. Zero cursed quietly, and then began to dash around, avoiding shots from Vile's cannon and the huge hands of his ride armor. He continued to fire shots into vital spots in Vile's ride armor, hoping to slow it down or stop it. Unfortunately, he could get no such breaks. He even tried just shooting Vile right out of the armor as well, but some kind of force field protected him. Finally, after a few more minutes of dashing around, Zero got an idea. He would allow the next shot to hit him, and play dead. Maybe then, Vile might get close enough for Zero to surprise attack him. Vile did end up shooting Zero, and he took the hit. The problem was, that it wasn't the usual plasma blast that he fired. It was some kind of containment field. It restricted Zero's movements and held him to the ground. Vile picked him up and set him aside. Vile began to laugh at Zero, who hung his head down in shame of failure.  
  
Vile: " Well, I'm not to destroy you. Master Sigma still wants to see you."  
  
Zero: " Just shut up. I have no business with him anymore."  
  
Vile: " Well you do now....!?"  
  
Just then, X came through the door. Vile and him began fighting immediately, not even wasting time to gloat or anything. X charged up a shot from his X buster and began to glow. First a light green, then blue, and finally, the glow became a dangerous red. X's buster was shaking violently, and he released an immense wave of energy that plowed right into Vile and his armor. It amazed Zero, as he had never seen a buster cannon that powerful. Still, it didn't stop Vile's armor, and eventually, X was caught by Vile and was slowly being crushed between his giant hands. It was then that Zero made his decision.  
  
Zero: (I see X. You are strong enough to handle everything from here out. I'll do my best to help you out now....)  
  
Zero began to power himself up. He used his reserve energy circuits and released the energy through his Z-buster causing his electric prison to disappear. Zero leapt into the air and on the back of Vile's ride armor, holding on tightly. The blue crystal in his forehead began to glow and Zero smirked at Vile, who looked behind him at the battle hardened Zero.  
  
Zero: " Vile...you were right. I won't make it out of here. But that's ok, because I know that you won't either!"  
  
Vile: " You're crazy! Don't! STOP THIS NOW!"  
  
Zero looked over to X and smiled, then, an explosion erupted fourth from inside Zero, exploding the area, sending shrapnel in all directions, charring the floor, ground, and walls. When the smoke cleared, it was just Vile standing there. He was laughing.  
  
Vile: "Fool. He thinks you can beat me? He must be insane to think that a hopeless whelp like you could defeat me!"  
  
X: " I won't let Zero's sacrifice be in vain!"  
  
X unleashed another shot from his X-buster, and it once again smashed into Vile, sending him straight to a wall. Vile fired a few shots back, but with his new armor enhancements, X could not be hit. He continued to bombard Vile with these shots until finally, Vile's body gave out and exploded into a huge inferno. With all that finished, X ran over to Zero's remains, which was just his upper torso, one arm, and head. He was bleeding heavily, and X feared the worst for him.  
  
X: " Zero..."  
  
Zero: " X....good. You won. I....I knew you would.....listen X.....I....can't go....on anymore....it's all up to....you....You've become.....so strong now.....and I think that....you could beat Sigma. Good luck X....."  
  
X: " Zero? ZERO!"  
  
X screamed Zero's name just as he closed his eyes. The faintly glowing jewel in Zero's forehead faded out all together, and Zero went cold and lifeless.   
  
Zero's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly again. He was breathing heavily and sweating. He looked around quickly, wanting to see where he was. Again, he was still in that medical room, and there Ciel was in her little nurses outfit. She had a smile on her face, holding a clipboard.  
  
Ciel: " Well now Zero, how is my favorite patient today?"  
  
Zero: " I'm....alright."  
  
He looked at her oddly. Her voice seemed a bit deeper, and almost sadistic. He wasn't sure what to make of it. She walked up to him on his bed, sat down at his feet, then crossed her legs and began reading from a sheet on a clipboard.  
  
Ciel: " Damages to your chest, head, shoulders, stomach and left arm. Severe internal damages, and there are lacerations to your pseudo skin and muscle. You also lost a lot of your blood. Poor baby."  
  
Zero: " Ciel...is something wrong?"  
  
Ciel: " No Zero....what would make you think that?"  
  
She smiled to him, setting the clipboard aside and laid back in the bed with him. Zero pushed himself to the side to make room for her, but was completely confused as to what was going on.  
  
Zero: " Ciel, you've never acted this way before...."  
  
Ciel: " Oh? Well, maybe you never noticed..."  
  
She smiled, then began to climb up further on the bed, until he was laying with her head set along the crevasse of his neck. Zero froze up a bit, but still continued to speak.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...could you give me some space. I'm not really in the mood for any jokes right now."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, this is no joke...."  
  
She rolled over and was now half laying on top of him. Zero tensed up more now as she drew closer to him.  
  
Ciel: " Zero...have you ever?"  
  
Zero: " Ever what?"  
  
Ciel: " You know what I mean."  
  
Zero: " I'm not following you."  
  
Ciel pushed her face right into his and stared into his eyes more. Zero stared back, and was quite entranced by her eyes. But it was more than that. something just felt out of place. He just couldn't tell what was going on. Then, something happened that completely surprised him. While he was thinking about what all was going on in his head, Ciel made a quick motion forwards and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes. He stopped everything at that moment. All his movement, all his thought, and all his looking about. It was forever when she pulled back and smiled at him.   
  
Ciel: " Mmmm...now that was nice."  
  
He still didn't say anything. He was a bit in shock about what was going on. It was then that she sat up and was on her knees. She grinned to him, which made him quite a bit more scared. Zero closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to be dreaming. It was then when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he opened his eyes. It was now Iris whom was on the bed with him. He had now become even more confused.  
  
Iris: " ZERO!"  
  
She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his arms around her as well, but his hug was only half hearted, as he really didn't know her that well, even though he pretty much only knew her name. She smiled.  
  
Iris: " What...no kiss or anything for me?"  
  
Zero: " What are you talking about Iris?"  
  
Iris: " Well, you're my one and only love Zero. And I am yours."  
  
Zero: " No you aren't. I mean, you aren't now, but you may have....er....I mean, well, that is...I like you and all, but aren't you....well...you know...."  
  
Iris: " Zero, I am your lover, and here I am stand before you, and you would deny me any of the affections you used to give me?"  
  
Zero: " No Iris...it's not that...it's just...."  
  
Zero looked away for a moment. He wanted a moment to think. He needed a moment to think. First, it was Ciel who just tried to seduce him, then kissed him, she disappeared, and now Iris has appeared begging for his love. Zero was so confused now, and he wasn't sure what to say to the poor girl. He sighed, and decided to just be brutally honest. It was something he was fairly good it. He turned towards her and got a possibly the biggest shock of his life. Instead of Iris kneeling down on the bed with him, it was Leviathan, laying along side him, asleep. Zero flat out rolled out of the bed and fell to the floor, backing up quickly. She had a faint smile on her face, and actually looked quite angelic just laying there, not trying to attack him or verbally abuse him. She opened her eyes and looked down at him on the floor.  
  
Leviathan: " Oh, Zero...what are you doing here?"  
  
She sounded so calm, almost as if it was like they were not enemies of any kinds. More like a friendly surprised to see you greeting.  
  
Zero: " Uhhh....that's my bed...."  
  
Leviathan: " Is it? Well now, how'd I end up here. Some charmer you are Zero. It's a shame we aren't on the same side. You're pretty handsome after all, and you're actually quite compassionate, even to me. Why else am I still alive?"  
  
She smiled to him, and it wasn't her usual sultry, I-am-going-to-kill-you smile...but more or less, a happy and pleasant one. It made her look very beautiful, in which was something she was already. Zero blushed a bit, then shook his head.  
  
Zero: " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
Leviathan: " Now Zero, might as well just enjoy the moment, right?"  
  
Zero: " No, you can't be real. First it was Ciel, then Iris, and now you! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Ciel then walked out from a dark corner, followed by Iris.  
  
Ciel: " So, who's your pick?"  
  
Zero: " What?"  
  
Iris: " You know, I can be more than just a memory Zero..."  
  
Zero: " Shut up! All of you go away!"  
  
Leviathan: " Just talk to me, or how about you approach me, instead of me approach you. I'm really quite friendly."  
  
Zero: " What are you 3 talking about?"  
  
Ciel: " Zero, you know, deep in your heart...."  
  
Zero: " Damn it! JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
And thus, the room was black, and Zero was once again all alone. He climbed up into the bed and laid there thinking about everything. It was then that his eyes shot open. Again, in the same room. Same bright light hanging over his head, same white sheets, even the same pain in his head and all over his body. He looked dazedly to his right, seeing Ciel in her little nurses outfit, just sitting there in a chair, holding her hands and looking at the ground.  
  
Zero: " Heh....all a dream."  
  
Ciel looked up, hearing his voice. She stood up and walked over to where he was and looked over him, grabbing his head and opening his eyes a bit more, looking into them.  
  
Ciel: " You're awake. I need to see your eyes..."  
  
She seemed quite business like, which relieved Zero to a degree. After checking his eyes, she walked over to the computer monitoring him and sighed in relief.  
  
Ceil: " Well Zero, you had us worried."  
  
Zero: " What do you mean?"   
  
Ciel: " Well, when you last woke up, you shot straight up and pulled out some of your IV's and such. So, I gave you something strong to help you sleep....and so we could do a bit of repair on you. But, it seems that your internal repair systems have kicked in nicely."  
  
Zero: " Oh? Good. And I'm not dreaming, right?"  
  
Ciel: " No, why do you ask?"  
  
Zero: " Just had a crazy dream....that's all. So, what's going on?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, you've been in here for about a week. You woke up 2 days ago, so that's when I gave you the shot..."  
  
Zero: " Oh. So, is everything alright?"  
  
Ciel: " Yeah. I think you scared the Neo Arcadia lot off for a while. But you did have us all so worried. Some time last night, you were crying out names in your sleep, just like earlier this week...."  
  
Zero: " What? I...I did?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes, you did. The first time, it was Sigma, who's been gone for about 70 or so years."  
  
Zero: " What else did you hear?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, I heard you mention X, and Vile. That was yesterday. And not too long ago, you mentioned myself, some girl named Iris, and Leviathan."  
  
Zero: " Oh."  
  
Ciel: " Want to talk about it?"  
  
Zero: " Maybe later....how about when I get my clean bill of health..."  
  
Ciel giggled, and smiled to Zero with an assuring grin.  
  
Ciel: " I'll make an appointment. Anyways, you're to stay in bed today. Tomorrow, you can start walking around, but I don't need you pushing yourself."  
  
Zero: " Got it Doc."  
  
Ciel: " Well, now that I've got you squared away, how are you feeling?"  
  
Zero: " Just kind of tired and in a bit of pain. My head is killing me actually."  
  
Ciel: " Then I'll go get you some pain killers. Afterwards, I'm going to get back to work on that energy source. If you need me, just give a call. I'll be in the next room."  
  
Zero nodded and she began to walk out. She turned around when he spoke up.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...."  
  
Ciel: " Yes Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Thanks."  
  
Ciel: " No problem Zero. I'm just glad you were able to make it."  
  
He smiled and laid back. She came back, hooked the pain killer to an IV of some kind of fluid that had to be important to him and then left him to his thoughts again. 


	13. Day at the Office

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Alrighty, that last one was a long one, and it took forever on that update! I know that last chapter was kinda weird, but I wanted it to be that way, because, well, Zero does have some issues....anyways, sorry about this one being so late as well. I've been really busy the last few day with non-wedding stuff (/sigh)! I've run out of witty things to say for the Legal stuff, so I am just gonna stick with a simple thing down below. Oh, and for those who care, Freddy vs. Jason rocked. That's all really.  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Day at the Office  
  
It was the next morning and after all the surgery done to Zero, and after his repair systems had gone into overtime to fix him up, he was feeling a lot better from his battle with Vile. When Zero awoke, he sat up and checked himself out. Everything seemed alright, and so, he got up and began to walk around. He was dressed in a pair of white pants with a white shirt.   
  
Zero: " This must be the patient clothing. It's very white...."  
  
He wandered into the next room where Ciel was. She was sitting there typing quickly, reading off of a large read out on a clipboard. She turned, hearing Zero walk in and smiled to him.  
  
Ciel: " Oh, Zero. You're up already?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah."  
  
Ciel: " How do you feel?"  
  
Zero: " Alright. A little sore, but that's about it."  
  
Ciel: " Well, the fact that you can walk or are breathing is phenomenal. Let me go run a system scan on you."  
  
Zero: " Alright."  
  
The two of them went back into the medical room he had come out of, and Zero sat on the bed next to a large monitoring device. Ciel did some quick typing on it, then took out what looked to be a baton from the machine. She waved it over Zero, and on the small monitor, an X-ray of Zero came up. After a brief check, a paper printed up from the side of it. Ciel grabbed it and read it over, smiling as she continued.  
  
Ciel: " Well now...it seems that we got the outside damage fixed, and your internal repairs was able to get back online and do their job. So, with the exception of being sore or bruised, you should be clear to go back on duty..."  
  
Zero: " Well, good. Laying around is boring work."  
  
Ciel: " However, as your doctor, I do have to protest this a bit. So, I want you on strict guard duty around the base, starting tomorrow Zero."  
  
Zero: " Well, why not today?"  
  
Ciel: " I don't want to rush it. Plus, maybe having a lab assistant would be nice for a change."  
  
Zero: " Well, alright."  
  
Ciel: " Good. Go get yourself washed up and such. There should be some kind of clothes around here that you could wear."  
  
Zero: " What do you mean?"  
  
Ciel: " Zero, you rarely take off your armor. Since I will not let you fight today, less it would be important and vital, there's no need for it, plus it might get in your way. Just take a break for one day."  
  
Zero: " Alright, alright. You win."  
  
She smiled and Zero walked off towards his room. Once he had entered, there were numerous cards from everyone around the base and his armor sat at the foot of his capsule bed with a card set on top. He knelt down and opened it, reading it's contents.   
  
' Hi Zero! It's me Alouette, I hope you're doing well when you read this. Cerveau let me help him fix up your armor as a surprise. I polished it really good to, so it would look nice on you! Anyways, I hope you feel better Zero.'  
  
Zero smiled reading this, and set his armor up onto his bed, then went through the drawers in his dresser to put on some normal clothes as Ciel requested. In the drawer, he found a simple pair of brown pants, a black shirt and a pair of normal brown boots. He looked over them and tried to imagine himself in them and shook his head. He took off his medical clothing and put on these instead, then looked at himself in the mirror. After a moment of staring, he smirked.  
  
Zero: " I look ridiculous. But they do fit well....must have been sized while I was asleep. Oh well."  
  
Zero shrugged it off, after all, what did it matter whether he was dressed in clothes, or in his normal attire. So, he stepped out and into the hallways, getting second glances and waved at by his fellow comrades. He walked into the Data Room where Ciel was, working away on her computer. When he walked in, she looked over her shoulder and completely stopped in the midst of her work to see Zero.   
  
Ciel: " Wow! Zero, you clean up well. I've never seen you like this."  
  
Zero: " Oh...you like it?"  
  
Ciel: " Makes you look even more handsome....heh...."  
  
Zero: " Oh, thank you."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence, then Ciel cleared her throat.  
  
Ciel: " Well, anyways, you look really nice. So, my dear lab assistant, shall we get started."  
  
Zero: " I suppose. So what are we doing today?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, I have the data analysis for the substitute energy source that I've been working on. Thus far, what I've got works, but I need to try it more before I go any farther with it. So, what I need you to do is record what is going on while you observe it. As for me, well, I'll be tweaking with it's power output."  
  
Zero: " Care to explain how it all works?"  
  
Ciel: " If I did, even you wouldn't understand. So, let's just say that it might work, and that's that."  
  
Zero: " Got it."  
  
So, the two of them went about their work. Zero watched a small, black ball of what appeared to be energy radiate and spark here and there on a large computer screen, recording it as he introduced it's power to small appliances to it digitally. Ciel on the other hand was working with one herself and tweaked it's power and such with some strokes on the key board and some fiddling with knobs. Cerveau walked in and set down a couple of papers on a desk, looking around in the silence.  
  
Cerveau: (It's quiet...I wonder what's going on....)  
  
He glanced around for a moment, then piped up.  
  
Cerveau: " Hey, what are you two doing?"  
  
Ciel: " Doing some Lab experiments."  
  
Cerveau: " I see. Well then, have fun kids, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
Zero: " Aren't I older than you?"  
  
Cerveau: " Technically..."  
  
Cerveau laughed and walked on out. Another hour passed, and Ciel sat back, sighing. Zero stopped hearing her, then he heard her stomach growl. He smirked a bit, then continued his work, and as he did, she did as well. After a few minutes, he spoke up.  
  
Zero: " Why don't we take a break and get some lunch."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, I'm fine Zero!"  
  
She crossed her fingers and hoped that he would just go along with her. He turned and looked at her.  
  
Zero: " Ciel...you know that because I'm a reploid, my hearing is much better than a humans. I heard you sigh, which means you're tired, and then your stomach growl...so I'm pretty sure you're tired and hungry."  
  
She blushed out of embarrassment and looked to the ground.  
  
Ciel: " Sorry Zero..."  
  
Zero: " I hear this from you a lot, but now you'll get to hear it from me. Ciel, you're only human. You can't push yourself as far as I can, and even I have my limitations. I don't want you to starve or exhaust yourself just for us. I don't think anyone would. So how about it?"  
  
Ciel: " Alright, I give. We'll take an hour for lunch and talk a bit."  
  
Zero: " Deal."  
  
So the two of them got up and left the Data Room for the cafeteria. They stood in a short line for their food, and conversed with some of the others around them. Once they had gotten their food, Ciel motioned for Zero to follow her. He did, and they ended up back in her room. She set her small tray of food on the desk, then she sat in her chair and Zero on her bed. He felt a bit strange being in there with her all alone, but reassured himself that it was nothing. So, they ate quietly for a while, until they both had finished their meals. She reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out a small, broken gold necklace. She held it softly and out towards him. A slight chill went through his body when he saw this, and his cheeks turned a light shade of red at that moment.  
  
Ciel: " Zero...I've been meaning to ask you about this."  
  
Zero: " Oh that...."  
  
Ciel: " Was....was this for me?"  
  
Zero: " Er....yeah. It was."  
  
Ciel: " Oh....well thank you. It means a lot to me. I haven't actually gotten a gift like this in a long....long time. Why did you do this though?"  
  
Zero: " I....uhhhh....just thought you'd like it."  
  
Ciel: " Oh....that's sweet of you Zero."  
  
Zero: " Heh, thanks. Sorry it got broken though...."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, that's ok. I can probably fix it."  
  
Zero: " That's good."  
  
Ciel: " Well, I should give you something...but I don't have anything to give you..."  
  
Zero: " You've done enough Ciel. Because of you, I'm awake now, right?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes, I guess."  
  
Zero: " Then let that be that."  
  
She giggled a bit at his playful sternness, but her face went serious just afterwards.  
  
Ciel: " I meant to ask you earlier about this....but mind sharing what you were dreaming the last week?"  
  
Zero: " Oh....well....I guess."  
  
She found a piece of paper and got ready to write about it. Zero perked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Zero: " Psychiatrist as well as everything else you are?"  
  
Ciel: " Kind of."  
  
Zero: " Well, anyways, I'm had 3 dreams, or maybe 2...but I know I had 2 memories in them."  
  
Ciel: " Go on."  
  
Zero: " Well, the first was myself and Sigma. We were fighting off Mavericks somewhere, and we began talking about the past. I guess I was a Maverick Hunter for quite some time before then. We talked about what my first mission was and everything. Then, we finished off a couple more Mavericks, and finally we ended up calling it a night and camping out. It seemed we had a lot of fun doing what we did."  
  
Ciel: " I see. I remember you mentioning them to me, so I did some researching. First off, Sigma was actually an intelligent virus that just had a way of spreading from system to system. It could cause Reploids to go Maverick and under his control, but thanks to your efforts as well as X's, he was stopped. I checked into some of your records that I got from that computer, it says that you fought with him on numerous occasions along side X. Then, over 100 years ago, you sealed yourself up for unknown reasons, and now, you're here. But that's only data. There really is not much for records of your life."  
  
Zero: " Alright, what about Sigma, and Vile?"  
  
Ciel turned and popped a small disk out of her computer, then she handed it to Zero.  
  
Ciel: " Here, look at this some time. It's pretty much everything that you've done with the Maverick Hunters and X. Then, I put everything from when you were recorded to be asleep to well...now. So, when you get some time, I suggest you watch it."  
  
Zero: " Alright."  
  
Ciel: " So, you had that dream about you and Sigma. What was the next one?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I remember talking with X a long time ago. We split up and attacked two sides of a base, then met up again. It was rather uneventful for the most part, but then, we came to a boss chamber. I went first, and was attacked by Vile. He entrapped me, and then X came in. X was doing very well against Vile...much better than I fared. But, he was eventually caught. Vile was going to keep me alive because Sigma wanted something from me, but X was not needed, so he began to crush X. When I saw X fight with his armor, I knew he was strong enough to do it....so I used all my power and freed myself from the field that was trapping me. Then, I jumped on the back of Vile's Ride Armor, and self detonated. Afterwards, I just remember staring up at the ceiling. Everything had a red haze to it...and I kind of felt cold, and I couldn't feel my legs. I suppose that's when I knew I was dying. But, X came to my side afterwards, and I knew everything would be alright. I praised him, and told him that he was the only one who could do it, and that he was stronger than me....more of a hero than I could have been. And after that, I really don't remember. I guess that's when I died."  
  
Ciel had tears welling up in her eyes. She gently bit her lip, trying to keep them from streaming down her face, but Zero knew that she wanted to bawl. He smiled and set his hand on her shoulder and she wiped the tears from her eyes, recomposing herself.  
  
Zero: " But, I guess I was rebuilt and fixed up. How I'll never know....but I did make it."  
  
Ciel: " Dr. Cain did. He was a genius far beyond his time. He couldn't duplicate the great Dr. Light's work, or whoever built you....but he could help fix you it seems."  
  
Zero: " That it seems."  
  
Ciel: " Anyhow, continue."  
  
Zero thought for a moment. Did he really want to tell her about what came next? I mean...it was a bit embarrassing, plus, he didn't want to make her feel weird about him dreaming of her. He shook his head.  
  
Zero: " I can't remember my other dream. It's really hazy, but I think it's something current..."  
  
Ciel: " Was there anyone in it?"  
  
Zero: " I'm not sure. There were people....but I can't remember whom."  
  
Ciel: " I see...well...that's ok. It's been a rough week or so on you. When you do remember, let me know, ok?"  
  
Zero: " Alright, I will."  
  
Ciel looked at the small watch on her wrist.  
  
Ciel: " Oh, my. We've taken a bit too much time. Well, time to get back to work Zero."  
  
Zero: " You're the boss."  
  
So, Zero and Ciel went back to working on the energy source she had created on her computer for the rest of the day, having dinner in the cafeteria together, and finally, they went their separate ways for bed. The next day, Zero was able to return to duty, dawning his crimson red armor once again, and took up his usual scout and guard duty. 


	14. The Waking of the Beast

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: So, I've suffered not just a case of writers block, but rather a writers brick wall, stopping the train of thought in it's tracks. None the less, I have persevered and shall continue hopefully. Works been picking up more, so I guess that's nice, but I don't get to write as often. Oh well. Anyways, I'm loving the reviews, so keep them coming. I love actual input, and I've got a few of you on my AoL IM thingy (MithZero for example), so remember Captain Lothar, and if you see me on sometime, drop me a line if I'm there or not. Don't worry, I don't bite, I just bark. Woof. This personal chapter is more of a filler kind of deal, since I just want one event to come around, so I'll just do it in a very semi dramatic fashion. Please await the thrills, chills, and spills I've got in store for you all....one of these days anyways...  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
The Waking of the Beast  
  
Zero was on the outskirts of Neo Arcadia, fighting off a battalion of X-droids. Firing his Z-buster almost constantly, he created a swath of destruction in the form of a path, so that he and a small unit of reploids could get back to their transportation truck.   
  
Zero: " Ciel! It's me! We'll be making our way back shortly. Be ready for the enemy to be following closely behind."  
  
Ciel: " Got it. I'll have our missile crews and gunners ready at the gates. Just come back safely."  
  
Zero: " Got it."  
  
The small group of reploids were hanging on tightly in the small truck as it was battered with buster shots from the X-droids, and all manner of bombs from the dangers in the desert. Zero stood on the back, holding onto a rail and fired out repeatedly, trying to pin down the forces as best he could while the driver made their getaway. Unfortunately, it was then that the biggest problem Zero would have that day would reveal itself. After hitting a large bump in the road, Zero and the rest of the reploids in the back fell to the ground. A box was rocked badly and landed out of the truck. It broke open on impact and Alouette fell out. Zero was shocked to see Alouette in a situation like this, and made no hesitation to jump out of the truck to help her. He landed in the desert sand, skidding to a stop on his feet. He then ran for Alouette, who was laying on her side, injured from her fall. He picked her up into his arms and made a mad dash for some kind of cover. Fortunately, luck was on his side as a storm began to brew, and the winds took hold of the loose sand and threw it into the air, making a wonderful cover for Zero and Alouette. Zero hid behind some dunes and quickly made his escape away from the oncoming enemies. After about a half hour of constant running, Zero finally stopped in the ruins of a small city that once stood. He wandered about for a while, looking to see if there might be anyone around.  
  
His attempts were quite unsuccessful, and so, he found a small house that was still intact making it their shelter. He set Alouette on a small bed and began to pace around the room. Had he been alone, he'd just head out and take a back way back to the base. However, because he had Alouette, and she seemed injured, he didn't want to risk anything. He walked about and tried to establish a signal with Ciel, but it seemed that the house was just out of his communication range. Zero started to leave the house, but he heard Alouette stir, so he went back and checked on her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Zero.  
  
Alouette: " Zero....what....where are we?"  
  
Zero: " It's alright Alouette. Just relax, we're safe."  
  
Alouette: " Oh."  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Zero smiled and began to inspect her. It seemed that she didn't have any real damage done, so she must have just been really shaken up along with some cuts and bruises. He sat next to her bed in a chair and just waited on her to wake up, so he could find out if she was alright. That wouldn't happen for a couple hours however, so by the time she did end up waking up, Zero was just staring off into space, not sure what else to do. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
Alouette: " Zero?"  
  
Zero: " ....."  
  
Alouette: " Zero.....are you there?"  
  
Zero: " ....."  
  
She perked her brow at her zoned out rescuer, the grabbed his arm, pulling his ear close.  
  
Alouette: " ZERO!"  
  
Zero: " Wha? Oh....Alouette...."  
  
She giggled a bit, then smiled.  
  
Alouette: " Zero, you're silly! You fell asleep with your eyes open!"  
  
Zero: " Oh, did I? Heh, sorry."  
  
Alouette: " It's ok. I won't tell anyone. So, where are we?"  
  
Zero: " I'm not sure."  
  
Alouette: " Then....what happened?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I was trying to pin down our pursuers so that they would stop firing at the truck, but we hit a huge bump in the road and it knocked a box off the back. You were inside of it, because I saw it break open against the ground and you fell out. So, I jumped out and brought you here."  
  
Alouette: " I'm sorry Zero. I didn't mean to be so much trouble. I just wanted to see you fight and be a hero, because everyone says it's so cool to watch you."  
  
Zero: " Well, I'm flattered Alouette, but that was definitely the wrong thing to do."  
  
Alouette: " I know..."  
  
Zero: " It's alright. Are you ok?"  
  
Alouette: " Yeah....I think so."  
  
She rolled out of the bed and began walking around with little trouble. She smiled giving a thumbs up.  
  
Alouette: " I'm ok."  
  
Zero: " Good. Listen, I need to find a way to contact Ciel and the base. Are you going to be alright if I go?"  
  
Alouette: " I don't know...are there any bad guys around here?"  
  
Zero: " Well, just in case, here. Take this and hide somewhere."  
  
Zero handed over his Z-Saber. She held it in her hands, then activated it. It was just as long as her, but it was light enough for her to actually wield. She looked at it, almost entranced in the bright glowing energy. She looked up to Zero afterwards.  
  
Zero: " Be careful with this. It'll hurt you. Don't use it unless you have to, understand Alouette?"  
  
Alouette: " Yes Zero."  
  
Zero: " Good. Now then, I'll be back."  
  
He left out the front door of the house and began making his way through the ravaged city. He would scale up to the tops of buildings, and even to the edges of town to see if he could get some kind of signal. Finally, at the top of a large building with a radio tower on the tip top of it, he was able to get through.   
  
Zero: " This is Zero! I repeat, it's me, Zero! Anyone there?"  
  
Ciel, whom was sitting at the communications table waiting to hear from him, pressed a button on the display, activating her end of the transmission.  
  
Ciel: " Zero! Where are you?"  
  
Zero: " I'm not sure."  
  
Ciel: " Where's Alouette. I heard from the Recon team that she fell out of the truck."  
  
Zero: " Pretty much. I jumped out and picked her up from the ground, then just started running. I don't think any of the enemies will find us out here with that storm that kicked up...but I just don't like being outside in a place like this with someone who really can't defend herself."  
  
Ciel: " Look, I'll hack the Neo Arcadia Pinpoint Satellite Location Array and see if I can find you. Then, we'll ship out. But it might take a day or so."  
  
Zero: " Well, how about you find out where we are, then let me know what direction I'll be needing to go. About how long will all of that take?"  
  
Ciel: " About an hour for the hack job, and about 20 minutes for the finder. So, get back here then, and I'll get you directions back here. "  
  
Zero: " Works for me. Don't get caught Ciel."  
  
Ciel: " I promise I won't. I built the system after all."  
  
Zero: " Heh, good. Over and out."  
  
Zero slid down the side of the large building until he reached the ground. He ran back to the house he and Alouette were staying in and he looked around, not seeing her.  
  
Zero: " Alouette? Alouette, it's me!"  
  
A small closet door nearby opened up slowly, and she peered around from behind it. Zero saw her out the corner of his eye, and she watched him a bit. He smiled, then looked around some more.  
  
Zero: " Alouette? Where are you?"  
  
She snuck up behind him, then jumped up onto him, grabbing him around his waist. He fell to the ground, pretending that she had tackled him. He turned over and sat up, looking at her as she laughed at him.  
  
Alouette: " Zero, you're silly...Hey, did you get a hold of Ciel?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah, I did."  
  
Alouette: " Will she help us?"  
  
Zero: " I'll be going back in a little over an hour actually."  
  
Alouette: " What will she do for us?"  
  
Zero: " She's going to give me some directions back to base. And then, we can go back and relax."  
  
Alouette: " Thank you Zero!"  
  
Zero: " Hey, it's what I do."  
  
Alouette: " Come see what I found. "  
  
Alouette grabbed Zero's hand and tugged him into another room in the house. It had some dolls in it, as well as a few stuffed animals. She grabbed one and held it up to Zero.  
  
Alouette: " Aren't they cute?"  
  
Zero: " Heh heh...yeah. They are."  
  
Alouette: " You think I could take one with us when we go back?"  
  
Zero: " Ummm, sure, why not."  
  
Alouette: " Oh, thank you Zero! You're so nice!"  
  
Zero blushed a bit. More of that hero worship thing. It was nice though. He sat down and watched over Alouette as she played with the dolls. After about 20 minutes, she turned to him, looking down the ground with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Alouette: " Zero....can I ask you a question?"  
  
Zero: " Sure Alouette, what is it?"  
  
Alouette: " Do you remember anything from your past?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah, some things....why do you ask?"  
  
Alouette: " I just heard Ciel say that you couldn't remember your past, so she gave you something computer disk to inform you on everything that happened while you were sleeping, and a little before that. Did you watch that at all?"  
  
Zero: " Yes I did actually. Why do you ask?"  
  
Alouette: " I wanted to know if you had a happy life before this..."  
  
Zero: " Oh. Well, it wasn't bad. I always had my best friend X, and usually did the right things....There was a lot of problems back in those days that we had to settle. But it wasn't a bad life. A lot like how things are now."  
  
Alouette: " Oh, ok."  
  
Zero: " Why did you want to know?"  
  
Alouette: " Because....I kinda felt bad that you do everything for us. You've almost been destroyed so many times, and it just seems that this life is kind of sad and depressing, and we dragged you into it."  
  
Zero: " It's not that bad, and I think that you know it isn't that bad either. I'm actually happy with what I'm doing Alouette, because I'm good at it, and it makes me feel good."  
  
Zero smiled when he said that, and Alouette smiled back, relieved that he was happy.  
  
Alouette: " So Zero....what'll you do once we get the energy source thingy completed?"  
  
Zero: " I'm not sure really."  
  
Alouette: " Will you move away with us?"  
  
Zero: " Well, I really don't have much else for options after all..."  
  
Alouette: " So you will?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah, sure."  
  
Alouette: " Yay!"  
  
She celebrated his words of reassurance, then went back to playing with the dolls as Zero watched her. The hour passed by and so, Zero stood up.  
  
Zero: " Well, time to go Alouette. Ciel is probably finishing up right now."  
  
Alouette: " Ok! I'm going to take this one back!"  
  
She held up a stuffed frog and smiled. Zero laughed and smiled.  
  
Zero: " It's cute Alouette."  
  
Alouette: " I can't wait to show Ciel! Come on, let's go!"  
  
Zero: " Alright. Lets go."  
  
They stepped outside, then Zero grabbed hold of Alouette, holding her as he sped off through the ruined city and back up to the sky scraper. Her set her down and scaled up to the top, keeping an eye on her below. Finally, when he was at the top, he cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
Zero: " Ciel? Ciel, this is Zero."  
  
Ciel: " Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Yes Ciel, it's me. Is everything done?"  
  
Ciel: " Yeah, I got your coordinates."  
  
Zero: " Did you get caught?"  
  
Ciel: " I don't think so. I was a bit sloppy though. But there was something big going on over there, as all their monitoring devices were not functioning and it was rather easy to hack. I think they might be up to something. Something that took a lot of their attention."  
  
Zero: " Alright. So, what direction do I head from here?"  
  
Ciel: " What direction are you facing Zero?"  
  
Zero: " East."  
  
Ciel: " Ok, the city you're in is 60 miles southwest of the base. So, just turn about 40 degrees north and move out till you reach us."  
  
Zero: " Alright. I'll be there in a while. Be ready for us."  
  
Ciel: " Alright. Be careful, and please take care of Alouette."  
  
Zero: " No problem. We'll be back before sundown.  
  
Zero slid back down the building slowly, still keeping an eye on Alouette. He landed after a few moments and he picked her up.  
  
Zero: " Alright Alouette. Hold tight, I'm going to get us home as fast as I can."  
  
Alouette: " Yay! Let's go Zero, before it gets dark!"  
  
Zero smiled and nodded to the girl, then turned in the direction he needed to go and continued on towards the base. He trekked through the desert, over rocks and through canyons along the way, and 2 hours after his leaving, he arrived at the front of the desert lookout. Some of the soldiers ran over to him and Alouette, taking her from his arms. He sunk to his knees after stopping and sighed. He pretty much sprinted and dashed all the way, exerting much of his energy in the process. After a few minutes, he got up and followed the soldiers, deciding to stay inside for the remainder of the evening.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the Neo Arcadia Core, Harpuia began pacing back and fourth in the large laboratory that housed the body of X. Leviathan was directing Vile's non-combat stasis pod to where it was to be when they would need him next, and Fefnir was out and about patrolling for mavericks. It was then that the three of them stopped in their tracks. Fefnir stopped directly in the middle of a street with his eye wide open. He froze up, and began to shake, turned around and began running for the main tower. Leviathan was leading the group of X-droids to where Vile's transportation pod was to be waiting. She too got the same feeling as Fefnir, stopping in mid stride, halting her entourage. She turned her head and began running for the lab. Harpuia was the closest. Actually, Harpuia was there. He felt it the most. A feeling, a sensation ran through him. Something ominous, something destructive, and perhaps evil in the same right. He stopping front of the large capsule that contained the regenerating body of X and stared up at him.   
  
X was there, his torso and arms in tack. His legs were almost fully finished, just his kneels, calves, and feet had to be finished up, as wires, a robotic skeleton, and tubes hung out of where his thighs ended. He wore his trademark blue armor, and his white set was sitting in an opposite tube, fully prepared, however slightly different. The fluid in the tube housing X began to bubble quickly, causing Harpuia to shake. The generators in the building began to howl as they processed the energy inside the core, increasing output as the lights in the lab began to flicker a bit. Immense power was being drawn, and finally, the combined efforts of everything dealing with X's progress came to fruitation. Harpuia watched with joy and fear as he saw X stir, and his eyes opened, focusing down on the lone Guardian. X smiled with a twisted and evil grin, and then, closed his eyes, going back into his sleep while he was being regenerated. The only proof of him awakening was his insidious smile that he kept on his face in his sleep. 


	15. Sweet Dreams

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Aha! I made a promise to myself that once I got that last one done, I'd do the next one afterwards. So, I did, and hear it is. Give me reviews, emails, or say hey on AoL IM (Screen Name Captain Lothar (That's two words))   
  
This chapter is some more hubbub and fluff, but it's got a couple good moments in it. Harpuia's kinda scary, and a cute little scene a bit later afterwards. But fret not, this story will take a dramatic turn in....lets say, about 5 or 6 chapters? Yeah, it'll be some crazy stuff. I hope it goes well. Anyways, here's hoping! Enjoy. I'll try to get this next one cranked out later tonight! ^_^  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
2 weeks have passed since X had awaken. Though, he had not moved since, the three guardians knew he was now conscience. They began to make plans about his return, but still, while they did that, Harpuia's plan began to roll out. 2 out of the three scientists stood at a large desk, as Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan stared at them from across it. They remained calm, however, they were terrified inside their hearts. Fefnir looked at Harpuia.  
  
Fefnir: " Hey, we've got Coventry and Oppensor, but what about the other guy, Sha'larak?"  
  
Leviathan: " I got Coventry, and you got Oppensor...so, why don't you field this one for us Harpuia."  
  
Harpuia: " He wouldn't cooperate, so I had to put him down."  
  
The other two guardians were shocked. Their jaws dropped and they went cold for a moment. Harpuia never showed much for emotion. He always was cool and calculated, especially since Phantom destroyed himself.   
  
Leviathan: " Y...you k-k-killed a human?"  
  
Harpuia: " Yes. It was quite easy."  
  
Fefnir: " But....how?"  
  
Harpuia: " When I told him he was to come with me and help put a stop to Ciel and her little resistance. He shook his head and said he'd have no part of it. He had no family of any kind, so I threatened his life. And when he continued to say no, I stabbed him again and again, till he no longer had the ability to reject my offer."  
  
The two guardians looked at Harpuia with wide eyes. He had killed a human. Something which all reploids were not supposed to do. It was the choice to harm or kill a human which indicated a reploid became a maverick. It was supposed to be a sign that they had the Zero or Sigma virus. Fefnir and Leviathan both looked at each other nervously. Harpuia kept his painful gaze on the two scientists.  
  
Harpuia: " You two taught Ciel pretty much everything she knows. About computers, about reploids, and about energy resources, correct?"  
  
Dr. Coventry: " Correct."  
  
Dr. Oppensor: " Indeed, we did."  
  
Harpuia: " We wish to use you to aid in both the completion of Master X's Angel Systems, as well as help us predict how Ciel will commit to her operations."  
  
Dr. Coventry: " In exchange for the safety of myself and my family, correct?"  
  
Harpuia: " But of course. And you will be well reimbursed for your troubles."  
  
Dr. Oppensor: " Well then, I don't care to go against my best pupil, but if that's what it takes, then I'll do what I can. So, how should we start? What do we have to work with?"  
  
Leviathan: " Well, you have the 3 of us for starters. Fefnir excels in ground based combat. He isn't too bad underwater, but air and weightless combats are not his strong points. Harpuia is highly mobile, and flies naturally. He does much better in the air than on land, but performs even worse in the water than even on land. Myself, well, as you can see, I'm all about the water based engagement. I'm not bad in air if I have some kind of jet pack to keep me afloat. However, I do not like the land. It's too hot, hard, and I don't have much mobility on it."  
  
Harpuia: " Then, you have Vile. He's probably more powerful than any one of us, but the 3 of us can subdue him. He's an old reploid however, and his systems are well built, as well as his body, however they're harder to repair. He's got a super condensed Plasma Cannon, and has immense agility and mobility. He tore through the resistance base last time we let him out. However, due to his unstable nature, we have to detain him and set him in suspended animation when he's not needed, as he may just go maverick again."  
  
Fefnir: " And finally, we have armies of X-droids and other such unthinking weapons at our disposal that have many uses, and although they aren't very effective against Zero one on one, many of them can put a dent in his plans, as well as they are just as good as any of the Resistance Base members."  
  
Dr. Coventry: " I see. Well, Dr. Oppensor, what do you think?"  
  
Dr. Oppensor: " Well, I think that we ought to test their defenses first, and then, probe for a weakness in either Zero's body or his character. Either one we could easily act upon."  
  
Dr. Coventry: " And in the meantime, while you execute our plans, we'll work on X as well as a side project I think that may help."  
  
Fefnir: " What side project?"  
  
Dr. Coventry: " Just an idea right now. Don't worry about it, I'll fill you in on the details later. Now then, let us start on our plans. I want you 3 and Vile to go down to the Resistance Base and attack it. Get Zero out and fight with him. While Vile fights, test and see what he reacts to. Then, pull out and let Vile and Zero finish their fight. Come back with your data, and we'll set up another plan."  
  
Dr. Oppensor: " You see, we need to take the fight to them, not let them take it to us. That's where you seem to have gone wrong the last time. Zero came in here and beat you all, including X. So, this is the only logical solution."  
  
Harpuia: " Good. Then we'll get prepared to send out Vile. The 3 of us will go once we know he's arrived and probe the area for some kind of weakness."  
  
Fefnir: " I can't wait for another shot at him."  
  
Leviathan: " Don't get too worked up over it. Either way, I made him a promise that I'd destroy him. So, let me have him."  
  
Harpuia: " We shall defeat him. It doesn't matter who does it. But if he's to be executed, we shall let Master X get his revenge on him."  
  
Dr. Coventry: " Now then, if you'll leave us to our work. Go get some rest while myself and Dr. Oppensor get the rest of the plans made up. I do have one final question. Do you have some kind of list of the identities of all the occupants in the base?"  
  
Harpuia: " We can get on made up."  
  
Dr. Oppensor: " Good. We'll select some targets for you. We'll see how Zero reacts to them, and then, we'll make them a target to bring Zero out."  
  
Harpuia: " I like it. Now then, let us attend our duties for the day. Tomorrow, I'd like to see this come about."  
  
The 3 guardians separated and headed back for their usual tasks of the day. Meanwhile, those at the resistance base were also attending their routine duties. Zero was just standing guard around the base for the day as Ciel began work. The day passed by, and so, Zero was going to his room when he passed by the Data Room and didn't hear a sign of life from inside. Since he was used to hearing Ciel work, this disturbed him a bit, and so, he entered without a knock, poking his head into the room. He didn't see her in there, and began thought that she had just gone to the rest room. He did, until he heard a faint shout.  
  
Ciel: " Ow! Damn it! This is useless...."  
  
Zero ran in the direction of the sound, which came from her room. He burst through her door and looked around, seeing her sitting on the bed. She looked up at him, scared from him just bursting through the door. He looked and saw that she had some fabrics on her bed, a needle and thread in one hand, and a piece of half sewn on fabric in another. She threw everything behind her and laid on it, trying to hide it.  
  
Ciel: " OH! Zero...what....whatever are you doing in here?"  
  
Zero: " I didn't hear you working in the data room, so I came to see if you had fallen asleep...."  
  
Ciel: (Well, there's an explanation as to why I find myself waking up in my room when I fall asleep working at my desk....)  
  
Zero: " ....and I heard you shout. So I came to see if you were ok."  
  
Ciel: " Oh...yeah! I just pricked my finger, that's all."  
  
Zero: " Ok, I see. Are you alright though?"  
  
Ciel: " Yeah. It's nothing."  
  
Zero: " So what are you doing?"  
  
Ciel: " Nothing, just patching up a vest I had a hole in. Thought about wearing it this week."  
  
Zero: " Ah, alright then. Just don't hurt yourself anymore."  
  
Ciel: " I won't, I promise."  
  
Zero started to leave when he looked at a small glimmer along Ciel's neck. His mouth gapped a bit when he realized what it was.  
  
Zero: " Ciel....is that the necklace I got you?"  
  
Ciel: " Yeah, I fixed it up. Only took an hour or so. It's beautiful."  
  
Zero: " Oh, well, you know...."  
  
Ciel: " I'll make it up to you, I promise I will!"  
  
Zero: " Ok then. Can't wait to see how. Anyways, I'm going to bed now. If you need me, you know where I'll be."  
  
Ciel: " Alright Zero, sweet dreams..."  
  
Zero: " Yeah....sweet dreams...."  
  
Zero walked off and laid in his bed. Her words began to haunt him, as he honestly hadn't had a good nights sleep in a couple weeks. Since his fight with Vile, he's had more flashbacks of fights where he got severely hurt in, or more strange dreams like the one had with Ciel, Iris, and Leviathan. So, usually when Zero would go to sleep, he'd end up having a dream like that and waking up quickly, then not get much sleep at all. Or, he just didn't sleep and would lay there until it was morning. Zero could handle not sleeping, but it would leave him with a bit weak in the day. He would fight it sometimes if he sat for any kind of long durations, and so, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Zero laid down in his bed and just sat there, zoning out after a while, but making an effort to stay awake as well.  
  
Ciel waited for a few minutes, then sat up and worked with the materials again. she began by sewing the black together, stuffing it and making a humans like figure with it. She began to work on making clothes with it, using some pink cloth and it slowly took shape. It was a few hours later when she finished it. She placed the small stuffed figure into a box, then tied a string around it. She thought to herself for a moment.  
  
Ciel: (All done! I hope Zero will like it. It's the least I can do. That necklace he gave me was so pretty, it must have cost a fortune.)   
  
She stood up and looked at the small green box with the red string on it, tying it shut. She picked it up and started to walk out.  
  
Ciel: (I'll just set this in his room. He'll get it in the morning. I'll tip toe in and out! Easy as cake!)  
  
She had a nice wide grin as she made her way there. It was late in the evening, so the night shift waved to her and kept quiet as she approached his room. Once she reached it, she slipped inside. She looked around, then set it on his small dresser. She began to tip toe out, but then turned and looked towards Zero as she heard a noise from him. He had fallen asleep and was tossing and turning. Ciel walked over and looked at him in his capsule bed, watching him. He murmured a bit.  
  
Ciel: " Zero....what's wrong? Are you having a nightmare?"  
  
She whispered, watching him. He scrunched his face, tossing almost violently now, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Ciel popped open the top of his bed and grabbed him, shaking him awake.  
  
Ciel: " ZERO!"  
  
He opened his eyes quick as lightning, seeing Ciel standing over him. He shook his head, clearing his vision, then sat up, ending up with his face right in Ciels, almost close enough to kiss her. They both turned a bit red, then she stood upright.  
  
Ciel: " Zero? What's wrong?"  
  
Zero: " Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Ciel: " That wasn't just 'nothing'."  
  
Zero: " ....."  
  
Ciel: " Come on Zero....don't you trust me?"  
  
Zero: " Of course I do...."  
  
Ciel: " Then please tell me. If not as a friend, then as a doctor."  
  
Zero: " I hate doctors, so I'll tell you as a friend."  
  
Ciel smiled and giggled a bit. His wit and humor were few and far between, but it was nice to hear it from him, as it usually meant he was fine.  
  
Zero: " Look, I've been having some what unsettling dreams recently. And, they usually turn into either some kind of nightmare, or just become so warped and twisted that it creeps me out, and I wake up anyway. So, I've just not slept very much since that whole thing with Vile."  
  
Ciel: " What? But you know that a lack of sleep can hurt you and your systems. It's like a computer. If you work it too much, it'll crash. I know you can take it, and if you wanted, you could go years without sleeping....but I don't care. You're getting some sleep!"  
  
Zero: " But how? I just end up having bad dreams and such that wake me up."  
  
Ciel: " I know how you feel Zero. I don't get a lot of sleep either."  
  
Zero: " I know. I've heard from Cerveau that you stay up extremely late working, then get up early to work as well. So I guess you might have some insight for this situation?"  
  
Ciel thought for a moment. She remembered hearing of relaxation techniques when a reploid was nervous or scared for whatever reason. She remembered the class she took almost 10 years ago.  
  
Teacher: " Remember, if you are dealing with a reploid that is frightened for whatever reason, they have sensors in their temples and shoulders that can usually be physically manipulated to release tension, much like that of a human. Remember, reploids are really only an artificial human, and that's about the major difference."  
  
Ciel stood up and tugged Zero's arm.  
  
Ciel: " Come here. I want to try something."  
  
Zero: " Alright...."  
  
She pulled him out of his bed and into the middle of the room on his small rug.   
  
Ciel: " Sit down and take off your helmet."  
  
He complied and sat down, stretching out his legs, then he took off his helmet, sliding out all his long golden hair, letting it spill down his back. Ciel kneeled behind him, then pulled back his hair, brushing it out and restraining it with a hair tie. Afterwards, she placed her middle fingers and index fingers on his temples. She began to massage them gently for a few minutes, then slid her hands down onto his shoulders and neck. She felt his nano machine muscles and skin relax. In about 15 minutes, she saw his head drop repeatedly, and every time he'd bring it back up, she'd go back to his temples and continue till it dropped, and go back to his neck and shoulders. Finally, after one last time, his head dropped, and it stayed down for the count. It was a few minutes more, before she had realized his, seeing their reflection in a mirror from the bathroom. His head was down, his eyes were shut, and he breathed slowly.   
  
Ciel: (He looks so calm and peaceful...it's so cute...)  
  
She kept massaging his shoulders, until his body began to wobble back and fourth, finally falling back and onto Ciel. She was already against a wall, so he just fell back asleep against her. She froze up a bit, now realizing that the legendary reploid and their great hero who defeated X and his guardians had fallen asleep in her arms. Her face turned beat red and her heart began to beat at an amazing rate. She leaned back as far as she could against the wall, pulling him with her, then had to think about what to do next. Her arms were in an awkward position, so she did the first thing she could think of that would be comfortable and wrapped them around his waist. He was much too heavy for her to lift, as she was only human, so she just figured she'd have to lay there.   
  
She was strangely comfortable though, and felt strangely content like this, almost as if she could have sat like that forever. She smiled and just continued to lay there with him, then rest her head on the corner between his shoulder and his neck, as a sort of pillow. And there, they both had fallen asleep, getting that much needed rest they both have been needing 


	16. Hit and Run: Part 1

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Well well well....lookie at this! I'm actually still alive and I do have a chapter to upload. Sorry everyone for my absence. I've had a bit of a problem with my computer and some virus, so I had to buy a new one. Plus, school and work have collided with my life, and so, well yeah. Hopefully, an update a week! Oh, and I've also been played MMZ2, which rocks, by the way. I've beaten it (only took me a couple days) and boy is it a toughie. I hate that stupid phoenix, and the brother beetles? Whoosh. I didn't like that battle either. Stages got a lot harder, but the game is so much more fun. Now if only the Active form didn't suck. I love the jumping spinning slash, but I need my 3 slash combo's. Oh, and Cyber Elves don't require so much frickin' Energy crystals, and the uppercut slash EX Skill (it's name eludes me at this time) rocks. That's about it. If you have any questions, I pretty much know everything about the game, so go ahead and ask away. Yes, I even found an easier way to get that hard to reach uber rare hacker cyber elf! I've got about 9 more elves to find, and damn it, I can't find them. Grrrrr....  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Hit and Run: Part 1  
  
Zero and Ciel had woken up at about the same time that next morning. Actually, it was more like noon when they had been found. As it was, Cerveau hadn't seen Ciel at all and had a question for her. He looked in her lab and room for her, obviously not finding her. He decided to seek Zero for help in the matter, as he usually knew exactly where she was. He couldn't locate him either, so Cerveau decided to check his room. It was a tremendous surprise to him to see them on the ground, with Zero laying on Ciel, who was laying against the wall with her arms wrapped around him. After the initial shock, it sank in as being an adorable sight to him. He snickered for a moment, and it was just loud enough to cause Zero's eyes to open up at the sound. He saw Cerveau and began to get up, but found himself weighted down. He looked at his waist and saw two small arms wrapped around him, clinging to each other while they held him. He turned his head and saw Ciel behind him, still asleep. He slowly tried to worm his way out of her grasp, but then, she also started to stir. And that's how it came to be that they woke up and found themselves like this. Ciel saw Zero, then let out a quick gasp, then exhaled the air she took in, sighing, remembering the previous night. She blushed deeper than Zero had ever seen her, then she let go of Zero, and he stood up.  
  
Cerveau: " Do I want to know?"  
  
Zero: " Ummm....it's not what it looks...."  
  
Ciel: " Oh, I was just helping Zero relax, and then, he fell asleep, and then I fell asleep, and now we both woke up...and....yeah! It's really not what it looks like!"  
  
Cerveau began to laugh heartily. It was a good laugh, as he was probably the first person to ever get the drop on Zero like that, and also probably the first person to ever get Ciel so mixed up in what she was trying to point out. He smiled to the pair as Zero helped Ciel up off the ground.  
  
Cerveau: " Well, it's alright. I won't let you 2 live it down though. Anyways, Ciel, I wanted your approval on a new defensive AA gun that I've been working up. Also Zero, I've done a bit more work on your weapons. The Chain Rod is now ready for use."  
  
Ciel: " Oh...well, let's go look at the blue prints then Cerveau. Umm...Zero...uhhh...I'll see you later."  
  
Zero: " Yeah...."  
  
Ciel rushed out with Cerveau leaving Zero alone to his thoughts. He sat down on his bed and began to think, remembering the previous night as best he could.  
  
Zero: (Ugh....what happened last night? She came in and we talked....and now I can't remember...)  
  
He shook his head, deciding to forget about it. He took a shower and got himself all cleaned up and ready for duty. He began by patrolling the desert parameters first, then the energy factory afterwards. He wasn't upset or anything, he just felt that he had slacked off a bunch by sleeping in so late. It was the middle of the afternoon and he hadn't achieved anything. He made his way to the mess hall and sat down with his food. He really wasn't hungry and had plenty of energy, but he needed some kind of daily habit to get himself straightened out. He thought for a moment, then decided that he would go and patrol the ridge to the south east of the base. Plus, he could use the exercise and practice. Zero ate his lunch and headed out, leaving a message with the Trans Server operator as to his whereabouts. He then was teleported out that was, disappearing in his usual bright fashion, then reappearing in the same manner. He scanned the area and smiled a bit, seeing a wandering Neo Arcadian Patrol.  
  
Zero: " Heh. Well, I could use the work to get rid of this stress...."  
  
Zero crept along the large rocks and ridges, stalking the patrol while carrying his highly under used Chain Rod. He was still just a bit puzzled on how it worked overall. From a spear to a whip to a grappling hook it seemed. None the less, he was going to test it out. One of the X-droids walked on by and Zero sprung from his hiding place. He shot the blade forwards and it almost detached from the weapon. It impaled partially into the X-droid and it froze in place, holding onto the large glowing blade. Zero pulled back on the weapon and it pulled the droid along with it, bring it to Zero's locality. He sliced it open with his Z-saber, then tossed it's body to the side, letting it fizzle out. He continued to stalk them much like this, still pulling them away and slicing them apart. He found it to be very effective and quiet, plus, the Chain Rod was kind of fun to use. A real change of pace to what he usually used.  
  
Finally though, the scattered unit noticed it's slowly dwindling numbers and crowded together in a very open area. They were a bit out of range of the Chain Rod, so Zero scoffed and decided to just do it the old fashioned way. Though he could easily just run in there and take them all out very quickly, he decided to add a bit of strategy. He charged up his Buster and made his way around the cliff side, climbing upwards to get an angle on them. He looked up above him and saw a ledge across the way. The patrolling group was boxed in on their sides, so they would be an easy target. He shot off his Chain Rod, then swung across the gap, firing his powered up Buster right into the group, taking out a couple with the shot alone, and some surrounding them with the blast.  
  
He swung around and kicked off the hard rocky ledge and swung right back over them again, firing numerous smaller shots from his cannon, dropping the rest of the group quickly. He finally jumped down to where they were all situated and looked around at the rubble.   
  
Zero: " Nothing left. Not surprised."  
  
He smiled, then began to make his way back to the resistance base, knowing that his work here was done. He rather enjoyed the new Chain Rod, and so, used it along the way to swing back to base. As he was coming down a mountain path, he saw a small object shoot across the skies. It collided right into the Reploid Processing Plant, sending smoke and smoldering pieces of debris far up into the air. Zero stopped and tried to survey the area, zooming into where the crash had occurred. The smoke was too dense for him to see through, and so, he began to make his way there quickly, radioing into the resistance base.   
  
Zero: " Hey! Anyone there?"  
  
Operator: " Yes Zero, we're here."  
  
Zero: " Something just crashed right into the processing plant. I'm going to investigate it as we speak. Place Ciel under guard and make sure everyone's at their post and get whomever is off duty and make a team to scout around the base!"  
  
Operator: " Understood Zero."  
  
Zero: " Thanks."  
  
Once finished giving orders, he quickened his pace and was down on the street that lead to the plant in a mere few minutes. He dashed around the still destroyed urban area until he came to the point of impact. Fire had spread everywhere and everything in the immediate area was destroyed. Whatever it was, it had crashed right through the initial wall and landed in a huge pile of wrecked robotics. Zero walked carefully through the area with his Z-Saber drawn, ready for some kind of Neo Arcadia trap. Finally, Zero located what had caused all this. It was an escape pod of sorts, and the hatch was still closed. Zero looked into the small window on the outside to see who was in it, but it was so fogged with smoke, nothing could be seen. So, he cut it open carefully, lifting the lid off and cleared away the smoke. Once cleared, a female reploid shot up and rolled out of it, coughing and wheezing from all the smoke. Zero jumped back and his hand folded into his arm, revealing his buster cannon. He pointed it at her and quickly charged a blast.   
  
The female reploid finished her bout of coughing, then looked up to see Zero with his gun pointed right at her. She threw her hands up in front of her face and coward back.  
  
Girl: " WAIT! DON'T SHOOT!"  
  
Zero: " Who are you?"  
  
Girl: " My name is Kiyara and I'm running from Neo Arcadia! Hurry, they're on their way as we speak!"  
  
Zero: " Why should I trust you Kiyara?"  
  
Kiyara: " Well...I....ummm...I don't know! Please, you have to believe me!"  
  
Zero gave a half hearted grunt and kept his gun pointed towards her. Suddenly though, Ciel came in over his radio.  
  
Ciel: " Zero? Are you alright?"  
  
Zero: " I'm fine Ciel. I've found an intruder."  
  
Kiyara: " I'M NOT AN INTRUDER DAMN IT!"  
  
Zero: " Says you. Anyways, she says she's being pursued. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Ciel: " Bring her here."  
  
Zero: " Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
Ciel: " That's an order Zero. I need to ask her some questions."  
  
Zero: ".....Understood. We'll be there shortly."  
  
Ciel: " Be careful Zero."  
  
He looked at Kiyara who was still on the ground. He sighed and his arm folded back, allowing his hand to return and turned around with it back to her.  
  
Zero: " Get up. We need to get out of here."  
  
Kiyara: " But what about the guys who are chasing me?"  
  
Zero: " I don't see them, so we'll worry about them when they come. Now let's get going or else I'll leave you here."  
  
Kiyara: " Ok, jeez, don't have to be so mean."  
  
She got up and began walking after Zero. His stride was quick with long steps. She did her best to keep up, but he always seemed to be too far ahead of her to reach. She gave him a mean look the entire way, not liking the way she was being treated. A few minutes later, he stopped and she caught up. They stepped into an elevator and were lowered into the Base. She looked around in a bit of amazement, seeing the famous Rebel base she had only heard of. Then she looked at Zero.  
  
Kiyara: " So who are you?"  
  
Zero: "....."  
  
Kiyara: " Hey! I asked you a question!"  
  
Zero: " I don't care. It's none of your concern."  
  
Kiyara: " Why are you being such a dick?"  
  
Zero perked his eye and looked towards her. He actually took a moment to take in her looks and notice her. She was pretty, with long black hair and fair skin. She wore a blue uniform of sorts, which made her look like some kind of errand girl delivery bot. She had green eyes and stood a bit shorter than Zero. Yeah, she was pretty, but he didn't like what she just said to him too well, and turned towards her, allowing his long blond hair to sway aside.  
  
Zero: " Look, I just saved you life, so don't complain, got it?"  
  
Kiyara: " I was just trying to make polite conversation. Sorry I cared."  
  
They sat in some more silence as the elevator came to a stop at the bottom floor. There, Ciel with a large, armed escort, met them. She immediately turned to Kiyara.   
  
Ciel: " You must be the one Zero found. My name is Ciel, and this is the Resistance Base. Here, you will be safe!"  
  
Kiyara: " Thank you so much! I was just labeled a Maverick too..."  
  
Ciel: " Neo Arcadia has been doing that to many Reploids unjustly. You may stay here if you wish."  
  
Zero: " No way. How can we just trust her like that?"  
  
Ciel: " Zero, we can't turn someone away just like that. I mean, what would have happened had we not believed you were in fact who you are?"  
  
Zero: "......Fine."  
  
He turned around and headed back up the elevator grumbling. Kiyara turned to Ciel for an explanation.  
  
Kiyara: " What's wrong with him?"  
  
Ciel: " Zero does mean well. He's just a bit over protective. He's got a 6th scent about things, but sometimes it gets the better of him."  
  
Kiyara: " Wait...what's his name?"  
  
Ciel: " His name is Zero."  
  
Kiyara: " Zero? THE Zero?"  
  
Ciel: " Yep."  
  
Kiyara: " Wow....amazing."  
  
Meanwhile, Zero made it to the top of the elevator shaft and walking along the road, looking around for her supposed pursuers. He scoffed loudly.  
  
Zero: " Figures. Just a stupid, over imaginative girl. I hope Ciel's right about keeping her..."  
  
He shook his head whispering some curses to himself, then stopped hearing a whistling sound. He looked over his shoulder in the direction they were coming from and saw 7 more escape pods coming on towards him. Zero gave the pods a hard look, not sure what was to happen next. 


	17. Hit and Run: Part 2

Author Notes  
  
The Captain: Alright, so I gotta get back in the swing of things. So, onward to victory and one day, I'll reach the end of this damn story. Don't expect that to be within the year though. Actually a year, not the year. Oh, and reading all your reviews really gets me off. Well, not like that, but it makes me feel all warm and googly inside. Oh, and yeah, Zero's been kind of a big mean dummy in the last episode, but you know how he gets...tons of personal issues and all that. You know, if I was a Quack, I bet I could make a lot of money off him and become famous!  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Hit and Run: Part 2  
  
The 7 pods rocketed through the skies and all landed not to far from Zero. He approached the first one and looked into the hatch. There was a sleeping Reploid in it. He cut the locking mechanism off and popped open the capsule. The Reploid looked up and Zero, the began screaming. Zero backed away a step or two when the reploid exploded, causing the Pod to explode as well. The blast knocked Zero back a couple of yards, implanting him into a nearby wall. A moment later, he pushed himself off the wall and approached the second one carefully. He cut the lock on it like the first one, then backed away quickly, seeing another reploid shoot up and explode. He cringed at these tactics, then formed his Z-Buster, shooting the lock off the third one, seeing another reploid shoot up and explode.  
  
Zero: " Distasteful. How dare them."  
  
He shook his head, shooting open the locks on the remaining 4 pods. Fortunately, exploding reploids didn't rise from them. However, the 3 generals Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fefnir, with Vile, did. Zero backed up quickly assessing the threat, then radioed into base.  
  
Zero: " THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! HARPUIA, FEFNIR, LEVIATHAN, AND VILE HAVE ALL JUST APPEARED OUTSIDE! GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY RIGHT NOW! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!!"  
  
Zero didn't wait for the response of the Operator and leapt right into the action. Starting off, he had to dodge a set of Fireballs, Energy Blades, Lances, and Plasma shots. Zero kept his sword drawn, but decided to keep on the defensive. 4 on 1 was not great odds. And though he's faced worse, he'd rather not do anything too reckless yet. He wanted to thin down the crowd quickly. Harpuia and Vile floated around in the air, raining powerful blasts towards Zero, keeping him on the ground. Because Fefnir was so big, Zero couldn't get to close, as there was no room to avoid him. Finally, Leviathan was just kind of standing there, stabbing her Lance out and shooting off exploding the exploding bladed heads. Since she was the least effective on land, she'd be the easiest target.  
  
Zero ran for her, dodging out of the way of her spear shots, and rammed his shoulder right into her body. She fell back and to the ground, and Zero capitalized on the moment by taking his Z-saber and stabbing it through her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain, then grabbed her wound as he pulled his sword out. Zero pushed her to the ground and out of the way of a large burning plasma bolt from Vile's cannon behind her. Zero however, was unable to get out of the way in time, and turned away from the bolt, taking it on his back shoulder blade, where his armor was probably at it's strongest. The hit knocked him sprawling across the ground, where he rolled away from incoming shots from Fefnir. Zero got up and came under attack by Harpuia, who had been watching him carefully. Harpuia swooped down onto Zero and grabbed his arms and flew him high into the air. Zero struggled against him, however, Harpuia was quite strong for his size. He smiled, holding the struggling Zero once he reached a point some 1000 feet up.  
  
Harpuia: " This is it Zero! This is where you will die!"  
  
Zero: " Over your dead corpse..."  
  
Harpuia: " Repugnant till the end. Farewell Zero."  
  
Harpuia let go of Zero and smiled watching him begin his descent. Zero smirked though, then spun around so he was facing Harpuia as he fell, pulling out his Chain Rod and wrapped it around Harpuia's torso. Zero's weight pulled Harpuia with him and the two fell rapidly. Zero began to pull Harpuia towards him, and Harpuia struggled as best he could against his sudden restrictions, however, it seemed that the more he struggled, the more it dug in and tightened. When they got closer to the ground, Zero used the jets in his boots to move them around a bit in the air, positioning them. When he was where he wanted. He pulled on the whip and shifted his weight, spinning Harpuia around himself, still held together by the Chain Rod. Finally, they were only moments from impact onto the ground when Zero gave it one more whirl and let Harpuia go. The Chain Rod loosened and released Harpuia towards the ground at an alarming rate, where in, he was intentionally crashed into Vile, smashing them both together at a high speed and causing both Harpuia and Vile to go out of commission for the rest of that battle.   
  
Zero then landed on his feet, though very hard, he was ok. Fefnir was there waiting to greet him though, and rushed Zero, grabbing him with his huge claw. The jagged edges inside of it cut into Zero's side abdomen armor, and ended up also slowly digging into his flesh, causing him to slowly bleed. Fefnir raised Zero in the air as he strugged to get free, and Fefnir laughed with joy.  
  
Fefnir: " Hah! Finally, my chance Zero! My chance to kill you has come!"  
  
Zero: " Shut...up....you...stupid...ughh...."  
  
Fefnir squeezed tighter, then fired off a shot right into Zero's midsection. He keeled over for a moment and went limp. Fefnir continued his tight grip over Zero and laughed maniacally.  
  
Fefnir: " Heh heh heh heh heh! I've done it! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE DONE WHAT NO ONE ELSE COULD EVER DO! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAA HAA HAAAA!"  
  
Out of the blue however, a shot was heard, and Fefnir stopped as a blue electricity suddenly began wrapping around him and causing him to shake. He grit his teeth at the massive pain trying to resist, but eventually gave in a dropped Zero. He fell to the ground, revealing Cerveau, holding a gun of sorts which had a cable that attached from the barrel to Fefnir's back. A blue energy was coursing through between the gun and Fefnir, incapacitating him. Zero sat up and grabbed his sides, feeling the damage inflicted upon them. Still, he had the strength to get up afterwards and make his way to Cerveau shakily. Cerveau rushed to Zero's side and helped him stand.  
  
Zero: " Thanks for the save..."  
  
Cerveau: " No problem. It feels good to see some action once in a while anyways. I'm usually so cooped up in my lab that I don't have anything else to do. Plus, I got to give my newest creation a field test. Needs some tweaking, but otherwise, it's alright."  
  
Zero: " Good...now...let's get these guys out of here...."  
  
Cerveau: " You leave that to me."  
  
Cerveau walked over to each of the 3 fallen generals, using a portable Tran Server on them, sending them back to Neo Arcadia. He then did the same to the fallen Vile, which was lucky for him as he was just regaining consciousness. The 4 appeared in the middle of a busy road, and were very upset to see their new scenery.   
  
Zero fell to his knee and he grabbed for his side. Cerveau dropped down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. He looked at Zero's wound, trying to examine it.  
  
Cerveau: " Alright Zero, just hold still, I'm going to look and see if there's anything I can do."  
  
He turned on a small light located within his visor, which allowed him to see the wound much more clearly. The wound itself wasn't so bad, but there were pieces of metal and some of the armor had dug into it, making it all the worse. Zero got back up slowly with Cerveau's help as he radioed in a medic crew.  
  
Cerveau: " Ciel, get a stretcher and some medics up here fast. Zero's been wounded."  
  
Ciel: " I understand. We'll be up in a moment."  
  
Cerveau: " Copy that. We'll be waiting."  
  
Cerveau pulled Zero upright and supported him on his shoulder. Even though Cerveau was a Reploid, Zero was still fairly heavy with his armor on. Soon though, an elevator opened up from the ground and Ciel with a slew of soldiers poured out, carrying a stretcher and some field supplies. The first thing she did was take a small gun looking object and shoot Zero up with some kind of tranquilizer, causing him to fall into a deep sleep. Ciel then knelt down by Zero's wound and checked him out.  
  
Ciel: " Alright, get a bed ready. I'm going to operate immediately. Help me get him on the stretcher!"  
  
Soldiers: " Yes Ma'am."  
  
The group lifted Zero up and placed him on the long white bed. They then wheeled him back into the base and to the surgery room. There, the group set him up in the bed and cleared out as Ciel began to prep herself. Kiyara came down and took a look at Zero.  
  
Kiyara: " I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't come!"  
  
Ciel: " It's alright...just please clear out. I need room to work."  
  
Kiyara: " Please let me help. I did some medical assisting in Neo Arcadia, maybe I can aid you...please?"  
  
Ciel thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
Ciel: " Alright, you can help me. Please, hand me that needle and the bottle with the blue label."  
  
Kiyara: " Yes Ma'am!"  
  
She grabbed the two items and gave them to Ciel. Ciel filled the needle with the liquid and squirt just a bit out. She then took Zero's arm and pulled it out.  
  
Ciel: " Please hold his arm while I find a suitable vein."   
  
Kiyara: " Right..."  
  
Kiyara held his arm tightly while Ciel cut apart his black suit, then placing the needle deep into a vein of her choice. She injected the fluid into him, and then set his arm down. Afterwards. began work on his wound, first cutting the armor off using a very high tech cutting laser, and then slowly cutting it out of the wound with an even small and more concentrated knife. She cut the broken armor out of his body and finally removed his armor from him completely, then began the surgery of picking out all the armor chunks, cleaning,, and closing the wound. This would take another hour or so, but it was highly successful, and the pair emerged to a large group of worried reploids.  
  
Alouette: " Ciel! Ciel, will Zero be alright?"  
  
Ciel: " Yes he will Alouette. We just need to give him some time to recover, that's all. And Kiyara, thank you very much for your help. It was much appreciated."  
  
Kiyara: " Oh thank you Ciel. I mean it. If it wasn't for Zero, well, I'd probably be scrap right now."  
  
Ciel: " So would we all. Now then, let us go and get you settled in. We can see Zero when he wakes up."  
  
Ciel, Kiyara, Cerveau, and Alouette left the surgery hall and went to get Kiyara all settled in. There, she was interviewed a bit by Cerveau and Ciel, then, she was placed in the command room, where she was to be a information relay person, based on how she fared in said interview. Afterwards, Alouette took her around and showed off the base. But in reality, all she really wanted to do was see how Zero was.... 


	18. Jenine

Author Notes  
  
This is your Captain speaking....Alrighty...I'm still alive. Infact, I'm still alive and very well. I've been sitting on this little egg for quite some time actually. I've written about a million different senarios for it, and I've picked this one. I'm also going to be ending this fic a little earlier and splitting it off into a series, rather than one uber long one. On a side note, go read my other stories. Though my Armored Core one needs some more work, I do have a chapter and a prologue up. That's about it. Sorry for the down time my faithful and ever waiting fans. Hopefully this will keep with everything else I've been doing.  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent. Blah blah blah.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Jenine  
  
It wouldn't be for another few days that Zero would wake back up. He was laying there in the hospital bed of sorts with all kinda of tools and fluids hanging above him. He sat up slowly, feeling quite a bit of soreness in his side. He looked over to the side of his bed and found a clipboard with his examination written on it. He read down it and read his injuries one right after another.   
  
Zero: " Extensive damage to right rib cage including cracked and fractured endoskeleton, torn nanomuscle ligiments, various abbrasions all over the body, and...."  
  
Zero reached up and rubbed his head lightly.  
  
Zero: " And a headache...lovely."  
  
He got up and pulled out all sorts of IV's and such out of his body. He walked around the room to get back on his feet and get his sea legs, so to speak. He looked for his armor, but it wasn't there.  
  
Zero: " Cerveau's probably got it. I should go see him."  
  
He wandered out of the hospital room and through the halls in nothing more than his standard black jump suit. All who passed him greeted him warmly and thanked him once again for saving their lives and fighting off the onslaught sent by Neo Arcadia. Finally rounding the last corner to the Cerveau's work shop, he walked in to see the reploid hard at work on the computer. He turned hearing Zero open the door and walk in.  
  
Cerveau: " Zero! You're awake? What are you doing here? You should be resting."  
  
Zero: " I got bored of just sitting around doing nothing. Either way, I feel fine."  
  
Cerveau: " Well I guess you ought to know best. Still, I suggest you see Ciel about an exam."  
  
Zero: " That can wait. What's been going on while I was out?"  
  
Cerveau: " Not too much here. But at Neo Arcadia, there's something big going down."  
  
Zero: " What do you mean?"  
  
Cerveau: " Well, I've been keeping an eye on their power output, and it's typically stable, but recently, there's been a big spike. Infact, a huge spike. Looks like almost every system they've got is running. What they're doing I don't know, but it's pretty severe."  
  
Zero: " I see. I don't like the sound of that. I'm going to go take a look around then."  
  
Cerveau: " You'll have to go see Ciel about a check up first."  
  
Zero: " Come on, you know she's just going to protest it. She'll tell me that I'm pushing myself and try to assign me something else. I appreciate her concern, but I don't want any surprises springing on us."  
  
Cerveau: " Well Zero...I agree with you. But my hands are tied. I finished your armor a day ago, then Ciel had it brought to her room."  
  
Zero: " So if I want it back..."  
  
Cerveau: " You'll need to go through Ciel."  
  
Zero: " Damn. Well, thanks Cerveau."  
  
Cerveau: " Anytime...and Zero?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah?"  
  
Cerveau: " Don't push yourself."  
  
Zero walked out shaking his head. Looks like there wouldn't be any way that he was going to be getting his armor without alerting Ciel. He wandered around for a while trying to find a way to sneak in.  
  
Zero: " Alright...it's in her room which is just beyond the computer lab. The only way to her room is through there...but she'll know I'm there as soon as I walk in. Damn it...I need some way in..."  
  
Just then, that way in came walking up behind him.  
  
Kiyara: " Oh Zero! You're awake!"  
  
Zero: " Huh? Oh, it's you."  
  
Kiyara: " Hey, you look like you're doing pretty well."  
  
Zero: " Yeah. I'm alright. So what are you doing around here?"  
  
Kiyara: (Wow he's rude.) " Well I'm doing just fine, thank you for ASKING! In any case, I'm a courier for Ciel. She assigns me tasks and such. It's fairly boring office style work, but I'm glad to be doing something."   
  
Zero: " So, you can get up to Ciels room then?"  
  
Kiyara: " Yes I can...why do you care?"  
  
Zero: " I need a favor..."  
  
Meanwhile, in Neo Arcadia, Harpuia stood in front of the large glass encasement for Copy X's body. The sleeping leader's body was finished, but his mind and systems were still in a great deal of disarray. The scientists Oppensor and Coventry were busy working on some new project in a room not too far off.   
  
Harpuia: " Master...everything is in such chaos. Those blasphamous fools of the resistance know not what they are doing. Please sir, hurry up and come back to us so as that we may have the power to crush them. I don't trust those scientists one bit, but right now...they may be all we have."  
  
Just then, Fefnir walked into the room, taking a quick kneel to X, then got up and faced Harpuia.  
  
Harpuia: " Fefnir, what brings you here? How are things?"  
  
Fefnir: " I'm fine. I came to see master X. Everything's going well though. Dr. Oppensor and Dr. Coventry's project is quite well on schedule. They said it could be up and online in a matter of a few weeks."  
  
Harpuia: " Excellent. And how is Leviathan?"  
  
Fefnir: " She hasn't reported in yet."  
  
Harpuia: " I see. That's fine. I must be on my way to scout the outer parameters for those resistance fools."  
  
Fefnir: " Good luck. I myself shall retire for the evening."  
  
Harpuia: " Rest up Fefnir, you're going out on an assignment come the morning."  
  
Fefnir: " I see. Then I shall."  
  
The two generals left their lone master in his repair chambers, then parted ways once they reached the elevators. Harpuia walked outside onto the roof, then took a high jump into the air, taking flight. From there, he flew off into the distant horizon to scout around for mavericks.  
  
Back at the resistance base, Kiyara was carrying a large package with a reploids name written on it. She was traveling around the base for almost a half hour. Finally she headed for Ciels room. There, she knocked on the large steel door.  
  
Ciel: " Yes?"  
  
Kiyara: " May I come in?"  
  
Ciel: " Oh, Kiyara, yes you may."  
  
The large door unlocked and Kiyara walked in. Ciel was sitting down at her computer working as usual. She stopped and turned to Kiyara.  
  
Ciel: " How are you Kiyara?"  
  
Kiyara: " I'm quite fine actually. But I did have a question..."  
  
Ciel: " Sure, go ahead. I'd be happy to answer it."  
  
Kiyara: " I'm looking for Lenard. Do you know where he is? I have a package for him."  
  
Ciel: " A package? What kind?"  
  
Kiyara: " I don't know. I just found it in a hallway and I've been looking for a long time."  
  
Ciel: " Well...he's usually in the loading docks. Did you check there?"  
  
Kiyara: " Ummm...I don't think I did? Could you point it out for me?"  
  
Ciel: " Well...just take the elevator to B section. Then go down the hallway until you see a sign that says 'Hallway B-3'. Turn right at that hall and just keep going out. After that, you should find the docks."  
  
Kiyara: " Oh...that was kinda complicated. Maybe you could show me?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, I'd love to...but I'm waiting for Zero actually."  
  
Kiyara: " Why's that?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, when he wakes up, I want to give him a check up."  
  
Kiyara: " Oh, well I saw him wandering around somewhere on the 1st level. I think he was in the cafeteria."  
  
Ciel: " Really? Well, if you see him, could you ask him to stop by here?"  
  
Kiyara: " Yes ma'am I could. Thanks for your help."  
  
Ciel: " Any time."  
  
Kiyara walked out of Ciel's room, where she met up with Zero.  
  
Zero: " Well?"  
  
Kiyara: " No go. She won't leave."  
  
Zero: " Damn it."  
  
Kiyara: " She wants to see you though."  
  
Zero: " I know."  
  
Kiyara: " So, why don't you see her?"  
  
Zero: " Because...she's going to make me take some physical exam. Then afterwards, she'll see that I'm just fine, but won't let me go out on patrol until I get a couple of days of rest."  
  
Kiyara: " I see."  
  
Zero: " Well...I don't want to go against her orders, but things must be done. I'm going to go see her, get my check up, get my armor, and head on out."  
  
Kiyara: " Well, why do that? I've got an idea."  
  
Zero: " What's that?"  
  
Kiyara: " Well...let's give her a coule of hours. Then I'll tell you."  
  
So...a couple of hours later...  
  
Zero: " This is really stupid."  
  
Kiyara: " No it isn't. It'll work!"  
  
Zero: " No it won't! I don't even know why I agreed to it either!"  
  
Kiyara: " Because you want your armor and you don't have any other ideas."  
  
Zero: " But still...this is pretty drastic. And Ciel's no fool...she could see right through this!"  
  
Kiyara stood back and looked at her masterpiece. Then, she pulled a large mirror over to Zero so he could see himself. In the mirror, Zero saw himself wearing a long black dress, with a white apron and red ribbon around his neck. His hair was curled and he had make up of all sorts on his face, making him look signifigantly different. Kiyara had a wide grin on her face.  
  
Kiyara: " Well, if worse comes to worse, you're pretty cute."  
  
Zero: " This is insane. I might as well just walk into Neo Arcadia unarmed and start trouble."  
  
Kiyara: " I don't know...I think you're quite adorable."  
  
Zero: " ...."  
  
Kiyara: " Now then, I've got a cart here for you. It should be able to fit all your armor in it. Stop by the cafeteria and get Ciel something to eat and some tea. Invite her to eat, and while she eats, grab your armor quickly and put it under the cart. Then, get the heck out of there."  
  
Zero: " Fine...whatever. Let's just get this over with."  
  
Zero took the cart and tossed a white sheet over it. Afterwards, he stopped by the cafeteria and got Ciel a nice large plate of food. He knew she would be hungry, as it was late in the day and Ciel didn't eat until about this time. He also grabbed her a large glass of tea, then wheeled the cart up to Ciels room. He knocked on the door.  
  
Ciel: " Who is it?"  
  
Zero thought for a moment, cleared his throat, then tweaked his voice a bit to sound feminine.  
  
Zero: " Jenine ma'am! I've come to bring you something to eat and drink!"  
  
Ciel: " Jenine?"  
  
Zero: " I'm one of the new recruits from Hawall."  
  
Ciel: " Oh...that's right. Sorry, come on in."  
  
Zero walked into the room, carting the food. He brought it to her side and handed her a plate. She looked up a Zero for a moment and took the food, then she smiled.  
  
Ciel: " Thank you Jenine. How has things around here been for you? I know it's a little hard, but it must be better than back there when we freed your city."  
  
Zero: " Oh indeed it is. Here, I also brought you something to drink. It's herbal tea. It's your favorite."  
  
Ciel: " Thanks Jenine...but how did you know?"  
  
Zero: " Oh...I uhhh...heard it from some of the kitchen staff."  
  
Ciel: " I see. Well then, thank you very much Jenine."  
  
Zero: " And thank you ma'am. I'll be on my way now."  
  
Zero started to leave, when he made the cart fall over. Ciel turned around when she heard the noise. Zero gave her an embarassed look.  
  
Zero: " Oh...I'm so clumsy. I'm sorry, I'll get this mess picked up. You just keep working."  
  
Ciel: " If you're sure..."  
  
Zero: " Yes ma'am. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Ciel kept her eyes on the computer screen while slowly eating. Her fingers flew over the key board at times when she wasn't eating. Zero slowly reached over and started putting the armor under the cart. When he had it all, he took the cart out of there as quick as he could. Once the door was shut, he tore the dress off himself and wiped his face of the make up. Kiyara was right there waiting for him.  
  
Kiyara: " So?"  
  
Zero: " Shut up. So it worked."  
  
Kiyara: " I told you so."  
  
Zero: " Alright, well I've got to get going."  
  
Kiyara: " What's going on?"  
  
Zero: " I'm going on a recon mission. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Zero took off through the base. He first went down to his room to get himself cleaned up, mainly of the make up on his face, but also of the curls in his hair. After all, if he went into Neo Arcadia looking the way he did...he'd probably just get humiliated to death. Afterwards, he put on his armor and headed out. Cerveau stopped him.  
  
Zero: " What is it Cerveau?"  
  
Cerveau: " Here...take this."  
  
He tossed a card to Zero. Zero caught it and looked it over.  
  
Zero: " What is it?"  
  
Cerveau: " It's something I've been working on. Something to get you around a little faster. I found one a long time ago, and I've been working on it. It's in the subway. Just take it out through the tunnels."  
  
Zero: " Thanks I guess."  
  
Cerveau: " So how'd you get past Ciel?"  
  
Zero: " You don't want to know."  
  
Zero waved to Cerveau and ran through the base. Afterwards, he made it to the subway. There, against the wall was an old speeder bike. Zero laughed seeing it, then got on, using the card to activate it. He took off quickly afterwards and headed for his destination in Neo Arcadia. 


	19. Covert Ops: part 1

Author Notes  
  
Samurai Baker X: Well, I'm back once again to put up another chapter of this story. Work and my other fics are really starting to pile up on my time...so it's getting harder and harder to update anything nowadays...Anywho, you'll notice my change of name. It's mainly just because that's my alter ego. By day, a Stately Donut Baker, by night, Crime Fighting, Sword wielding Champion of Justice who patrols the streets looking for hot babes and trouble. Usually getting the latter than the former however...  
  
Anyways, I'm hopefully going to get one update a week on each of my stories. Please bare with me people, as I'm working 50 hours this week, and most of them are overnights!  
  
The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent. Blah blah blah.  
  
Wow, that kinda sounded smart.   
  
Zero Hour  
  
Covert Ops, part 1  
  
Dashing over sand dunes and large broken concrete roads, Zero virtually flew at speeds even he couldn't reach by running alone. A large gourge came into view that Zero was quite familiar with. He searched around for something to ramp off of and found a large slab of road that dangled slightly up into the air. He aligned himself with it and pressed a small red button on the handle bars as he reached the ramp, which activated the auxiliary booster on the back of the jet bike and sent him flying right over the gourge. Zero and his new bike landed safely on the other side, skidding to a halt so he could take a moment to survey the area.   
  
Around him was nothing more than just standard sand dunes and large rocks, with scattered parts from pieces of X-drones that have been destroyed over the recent weeks. He looked down onto the onboard computer attached to his speed bike and used the mapping feature to trace himself a route to Neo Arcadia. He was only a few dozen miles away, and could get there in about twenty minutes or so by his count, however he was to enter through the rear of the city, so he'd have to travel another 40 minutes just to reach it with minimium resistance.  
  
He started back on his path, hovering just over the sandy desert towards the giant oasis in the desert. Zero wanted to say he hated Neo Arcadia, for it was some kind of perfect little place for people to live in such a terrible and desolate place. It was so perfect on the outside, however inside, it was all a farce. Many reploids were persecuted and killed or forced into slavery just because of who they were, and yet still people call this place a paradise. It bother Zero greatly, and he wanted to say he hated it...but he didn't. Zero was better than that. He knew the people inside were just misguided. Many factions had actually risen up against Neo Arcadia, making his group more ordinary, and most of them were just trying to get away, like Ciel and her resistance forces...however there were still some groups that were gaining power because they were able to band together under a banner that promises to destroy Neo Arcadia, using the idea of revenge to gain support. That was something else that bothered him.  
  
He took a moment to review all those things that bothered him while on his long ride. Neo Arcadia and their persectution of the reploids. Neo Arcadia's abuse of the Cyber Elves was no different. And also the vicious and somewhat chaotic resistance movements sprining up from reploids all around the globe. Zero felt some nostalgia when he thought about it, which probably came from a memory he had burried deep inside his head. After a great deal of time passed, he realized he was almost at his destination. Looks like he had let his mind drift off so much, he didn't even notice how close he had gotten. He reached around to the edges of the city, pulling his bike to a halt near the large pedastool that it sat on.   
  
It was a gigantic foundation of iron and steel, perfect for a place like itself. This foundation was actually the roots of the cities' environment, where it created the weather patterns and such for the citizens inside. Since the desert wouldn't be good for sustaining life, this environmental creation controller would usually make it cooler than it was outside, since humans are more susceptable to heat than reploids were. It also allowed Plants and other such organisms to live as well. However, Zero had seen some schematics that Ciel carried on her at all times. He remembered that there are exhaust and dust vents in use at specific locations where they used to get rid of all unhealthy gasses and the like. Zero would use one of these in order to reach a sewer from within, but this he wasn't sure of as to the how. Still, he cut his way through one of the vents and climbed inside.  
  
He wandered for a good distance, hearing and feeling a large fan blowing in the distance. Sand and dirt were flying his direction, making it hard to see, and as he got closer to the fan, it was getting harder to travel. As he approached and was able to see the rotating device, he found that he was pretty much unable to take a safe step without risk himself being blown away. While his current footing was sure, as he did have electromagnets in his feet to anchor him down in such a position, he wasn't sure if he could take another step, as he might risk one of the said electromagnets being to weak to hold him in the immense wind. That didn't matter too much, as he transformed his hand into his buster cannon, then powered up a shot and took aim for the very center of the fan device. He fired a small and concentrated shot, something just enough to take the fan out with minimal destruction.  
  
With the fan taken care of, Zero started running through the ventallation shaft, navigating the tunnels and trying to find some kind of enterance into the city. He could have used the Trans Server, but this was to be a stealth operation, and the Trans Server was around too many camera's and guards. However, for Zero, that might have been a better option, as after an hour and a half of travelling, he hadn't found any kind of leads to the surface or a sewer. It was both rediculous and frustrating. He sat down to think about everything, until a voice came over his communication link.  
  
Ciel: " Zero, please report on your mission!"  
  
Zero: " Ciel?"  
  
Ciel: " Are you alright?"  
  
Zero: " Yeah, I'm fine. Just frustrated."  
  
Ciel: " Can't find an enterence?"  
  
Zero: " Well..."  
  
Ciel: " Let's see you're position...now I'll cross it with the schematics of the Neo Arcadia Underground sections...and viola! Actually, you passed a good spot about 30 yards behind you. Head back that way. I'll tell you when you get there."  
  
Zero: " Ok...."  
  
He turned around and made his way to the area quickly, dashing along the ground and jumping over loose coils and other obstructions. There was a loud and hollow roar going all around him from the other fans, so it was hard to hear Ciel, but she spoke loudly enough for him to understand.  
  
Ciel: " Here! Stop here and look to the wall to your left."  
  
Zero looked to the left and saw a large steel wall. It seemed pretty normal on the outside, so he was quite puzzled with her orders.  
  
Zero: " Ma'am?"  
  
Ciel: " Now cut through it. You shouldn't have any real difficulty with that."  
  
Following orders, Zero drew out his Z-saber and slashed the wall apart, revealing another stretch of tunnels. However, he could see a ladder in the distance leading up. He made his way off to it, and next thing he knew he was up at the surface. Zero crawled out slowly, after taking a moment to check for guards and camera's. He crept around the nearby grounds and continued to stay hidden as he made his way through the inner city.   
  
It was a different sight to him. Most of his life that he can remember, which wasn't much up to this point, all he remembers in ruined cities, the resistance base, and the fortresses of Neo Arcadia. Seeing a lit up city with people in the distance was a very different story. He stayed out of sight, using the shadows and the dark night sky to hide his form. Zero dodged around every alley and corner, hiding from the public eye. As he continued through the city, he noticed that it was quite a wonder, with all sorts of vendors and dazzling lights all over the place. He continued to wander around upon Ciels directions, making his way into a warehouse. He slipped inside through a window, then jumped from crate to crate to keep out of view. He saw some loading operators and stopped his advance, taking some time to listen in on them.  
  
Operator 1: " I'm telling ya, those big wigs up in HQ are real slave drivers..."  
  
Operator 2: " You're telling me! I mean, what's going on around here? We've been on high production the last 2 weeks. And what about all these power outages? Any explaination to that yet?"  
  
Operator 1: " Only that those damn reploid resistance guys have been trying to shut off our power grids through some kind of virus. I guess that may be, but still, I thought we had some kind of back up power supply..."  
  
Operator 2: " It's just not like it used to be. Well, better get back to work before the boss see's us."  
  
Zero continued to roam through until he found a safe location to speak with Ciel.  
  
Zero: " Ciel, why did you lead me here?"  
  
Ciel: " This warehouse has a secondary function. It's a large goods factory as well as an ammunition depot...but most the employee's don't know about that second half."  
  
Zero: " I see...so how do I get down there?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, there's an office about 40 feet from where you're standing. There's a fake bookcase inside that'll lead to an elevator that leads there."  
  
Zero: " Any less obvious ways?"  
  
Ciel: " Don't worry, I'm working on hacking those camera's. I'm going to start play looping their current tapes so they don't see anything."  
  
Zero: " Roger."  
  
He lept down from his perch on the crates and continued into the office. No one was in there, so he continued towards the bookcase. He gave it a good push aside, seeing a pair of large metal doors. He pressed the button next to them, causing them to open. With the elevator revealed, Zero walked in and took it down into the ammunition depot. There, he found more tunnels and elevators that would lead elsewhere.  
  
Zero: " Ciel? What do I do from here?"  
  
Ciel: " Well, what's your mission Zero?"  
  
Zero: " My mission? To find out what all's going on with the power surges..."  
  
Ciel: " Then take the second tunnel on your right. That'll take you towards the R and D department."  
  
Zero: " Think it's the Research and Development department?"  
  
Ciel: " I've got my suspicions..."  
  
Zero: " Got it."  
  
Zero headed down the corridor and through the tunnels. It would be a mildly long trip of just straight running. It actually brought him to the inner most parts of the city and right under the Neo Arcadia Shrine. It ended up being like a gigantic factory with an assembly line and all. There weren't very many workers and such, so he was able to sneak by without notice. He found a door within the room marked "Lab". He decided to enter it with his gun ready, but saw no one. Most of the scientists had been off for the evening, so it was to Zero's benifit. He found all sorts of plans for weapons laying on a large table in the center of the room. He looked over them without much care, knowing that they wouldn't pose too much of a threat. However, his eyes widened once he started seeing very bizzare weaponry that looked too good for just any X-drone. One was a set of claws that were super heated for cutting purposes. Then there was a large cannon attachment for an appendage. While the cannon itself wasn't harmful, it fired off an EM pulse, which was good for disabling machinery. While this wasn't a particularly effective weapon against reploids, it could in effect jam their systems or cause them to stop for a very brief period. Zero folded up the blue prints and stuffed them into a free space within his armor.   
  
After all that, he turned and left the room and continued past the employees into the only other room in the area. There were 2 scientists inside, each smoking and talking to each other. When Zero entered, they turned around and drew guns. Zero held his shield up in defense, and they began a bit of a stare down.  
  
Coventry: " Who are you?"  
  
Zero: " You first."  
  
Oppensor: " Sorry lad, but we were here first. Now you're tresspassing. You'd best explain yourself."  
  
Zero: " I'm a cleaning bot. Now let me do my work."  
  
Coventry: " Do you think we were born yesterday? By your armor and hair, I'd say you were the Lagendary Reploid Zero."  
  
Zero: " Fine then..."  
  
Zero ducked down and tossed his shield into the ground infront of the men. He dashed forwards and knocked the weapons from their hands, catching his shield again, then cornered them.   
  
Zero: " Explain to me...what's with all the power issues?"  
  
Coventry: " Why that's easy. We're building up enough power to fully reawaken X again."  
  
Zero: " And who are you?"  
  
Oppensor: " My name is Dr. Oppensor, and he is Dr. Coventry. We're lab technicians..."  
  
Zero: " So what are you doing in here?"  
  
Oppensor: " Funny you should ask that. We're talking about a field test for our newest design. You see, Neo Arcadia has employed us through barbaric means in order to get our help to stop you. While our main project was to get X in a position to become reactivated, we've been working on a second side project. Only Harpuia seems to know about it though, since he keeps very close tabs on us."  
  
Zero drew his saber as he heard a slightly malicious tone in the doctors voice. Dr. Coventry reached over and input a code into a wall mounted key board, causing it to open up. The new opening revealed a spiraling creation that held perfectly still. It didn't move or anything and looked quite harmless. Then again, nothing could be deciphered by it's apparent look.  
  
Oppensor: " That which we've labled code name Wraith, arise for your first test!"  
  
The coiled object began to unravel as steam shot out from all sorts of joints in it. It sprang up, balancing itself on it's estranged legs. They looked like large pincers that were hyper extended to make feet of some kinds. It had a pair of arms that had those heated claw weapons at the end of them, and a very disturbed facial design. It was a silver skull for a head with only a pair of eyes on it. Though it wasn't scary, it was more ominous and fear inspiring. It's abdomin had fairly broad shoulders which housed the extremely long and coiling tail that had barbs all over the end of it. The whole beast was a dark silver in color, and moved slowly, however strangely fluidly. It's breathing was raspy and haunting, along with it's voice.  
  
Zero: " What the hell are you?"  
  
Wraith: " Wraith..." 


	20. Covert Ops: part 2

Author Notes

Samurai Baker X: Ok...been a while. I hope someone out there remembers me from way back when. Yes friends, I am bringing this piece of crap back to life and am gonna try to get it all cranked out here. Well, not all of it, but I want to get back on track with this big bo-baddy. I've been gone a while, my computers died a number of times, I've had writers block, I've had all kinds of weirdness in my life, I've moved out of my house, new job…etc…

So yeah, alls finally settled and I think I'm ready to get back in the saddle again. If any of my old fans are still out there, I'm really sorry about this. Expect to see some revisions of older chapters before too long (I'll let you know when I do them, so that you don't have to go looking for the changes and such all the time.) and uhhh…yeah. I guess that's all. So here's the only piece of work I could pull off my old computer, so I hope you all enjoy it. Here's to a second chance at this fan fic!

The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent. Blah blah blah.

Wow, that kinda sounded smart.

Zero Hour

Covert Ops, part 2

Zero: " DAMN IT!"

Zero made a mad dash out of the room he was just in. The large reploid called Wraith was tromping just behind him, swinging it's long heated claws at the fleeing hero, trying to get even a little piece of him. The claws cut through walls and doors like hot knives through butter. Large gauges and tears were signs of their combat, stretching through all the halls of the underground lab. Zero continued his escape as the reploid only known as Wraith chased him down a hallway, leading into a much larger room that was cylindrical in appearance. By the placement of some of the equipment inside, it had to have been a training room of sorts.

Zero: " Just my luck. Ciel, where am I?"

Ciel: " Hang on, I'm checking now!"

Her hands were almost a blur as they typed on her different keyboards. From numerous screens, blue prints and design sketches popped up in front of her.

Ciel: " Oh god...you're in a battle simulation room."

Zero: " Fantastic..."

A roar echoed from a few yards behind Zero. Rather than be a sitting duck, he ventured further into the room, turning to face the doorway where Wraith would approach from. There were platforms to his left and straight over head of himself. He took notice of this, formulating a plan inside of his head. Wraith finally came around the corner from the hallway, whipping his long heated claws all over the doorway.

Zero: " Well, can't say it's good to see you again. How about we finish this!"

The new unit lunged at Zero with claws fully extended. Zero hopped up into the air, using his chain whip to latch on the bottom of the platform above him, pulling himself out of the way. The Wraith sunk it's claws into the wall behind Zero, getting them stuck for just a moment, using it's pincer like legs to help pull itself off the wall. Zero took this moment to drop down on Wraith, transforming his arm into the cannon. He pulled back on Wraith's face plate, stretching the mechanical monstrosities body to the point of breaking it. Finally, he pushed his cannon barrel against it's spine, discharging a partially charged shot into it's back. The blast was enough to rock the creature forwards, and propell Zero backwards. With it's back further more exposed, Zero drew his saber and lunged it forwards into the damaged area on the creature. The blade pierced through the monster and came out it's chest, sinking into the wall and nailing the creature in place. Zero let go and stepped back a minute while it thrashed it's limbs and tail around wildly, in a desperate attempt to free itself. However, it's energy was draining fast, and before long the creature fell lifeless. Zero withdrew his saber from the monster and sheathed it away, continuing back through the original corridors, getting back into contact with Ciel.

Zero: " Ciel, it's me. Are you still there?"

Ciel: " Yes Zero, I am. What's going on?"

Zero: " I got rid of that thing, but I'm afraid it's something they plan on mass producing. It's damn tough too, so I think this may be an issue we'll have to try and resolve in the near future."

Ciel: " I understand. Zero, I'm getting worried. Can you please come back now? You've got a good deal of information for us as it is. No need to overdue it."

Zero: " Understood. And Ciel?"

Ciel: " Y-yes?"

Zero: " I'm sorry for sneaking out."

Ciel: " Oh. Well, we'll have a talk about that later."

He let out a dry laugh as Ciel tried to sound irritated, but was never very good at it. And now, back the way he came, as Zero decided it was probably a good idea to get the hell out of there. Following all the corridors he came from, he found his way back to the initial warehouse and eventually made his way to where he had stashed his bike. Zero sped back to the base in a matter of house, arriving just short of midnight.

Meanwhile, back at Neo Arcadia, Dr. Oppensor and Dr. Coventry stood over the broken and damaged remains of their prototype 'Wraith' unit.

Dr. Oppensor: " Well, a success of some variety, know?"

Dr. Coventry: " Perhaps. But it does have some serious limitations."

Dr. Oppensor: " True. But we didn't give it much more than the basic programming facilities. More like a dog when you get down to it."

Dr. Coventry: " Perhaps it was able to store some valuable data on the Legendary Reploid himself. That would be nice to have, maybe something we could model it's programs to handle, understand, and counter."

Dr. Oppensor: " A good idea. However, our priority now should be to reawaken X."

Dr. Coventry: " A given. Harpuia is bearing down on us just a bit too much. He knows we're against this, but he also knows that we'll do what must be done to keep our loved ones safe."

Dr. Oppensor: " Indeed. I hope Ciel is able to weather this well. We didn't just teach her everything we knew for nothing. I'm sure she may have even been expecting this."

Dr. Coventry: " Do you think so? She's a very intelligent and cunning girl, but I don't think she is quite the paranoid type to believe her too old professors would be forced to work against her."

Dr. Oppensor: " Indeed, but I do believe there is more to her than even we know."

Dr. Coventry: " Let us hope so."

And in the Neo Arcadia Shrine, Harpuia stood looking up at his master, trapped still in his glass prison. His face was like a stone slate, ever unchanging as always, but his eyes, they were awash with all kinds of thoughts.

Harpuia: (My master...it pains me to see this. These rebels go unchecked and your power is questioned more and more as the days continue to go by. Please, another sign of your coming, grant me this one selfish wish...)

There was no reaction to the reploid in the tube, as Harpuia expected.

Harpuia: " When I saw you open your eyes, I thought it would only be a matter of days, maybe a few weeks until you would awaken...perhaps it was just a grand gesture to keep us sharp and for us to keep our faith in you and our nation. Worry not Master X, I shall keep law and order at all costs. These reploids shall not destory what you have so painstakingly built."

Harpuia stood before X for another moment longer, then turned and left, deciding it was time to handle some of his own personal affairs.

And finally, back at the resistance headquarters, Zero checked in with the front guards before actually entering the facility. His first stop thereafter was to the lab to see Ciel, however he was met about halfway by Kiyara.

Kiyara: " Hey Jenine, was your mission a big success?"

Zero: " That's not really of your concern. You're just a deliver girl right? Then the operational affairs have nothing to do with you."

Kiyara: " Wow, you're being a big jerk."

Zero: " Whatever it takes to get my job done right."

Kiyara: " Well you could atleast say ' Sorry Kiyara, I can't really talk about it.' or something like that."

Zero: " I'll keep that in mind."

She began to fume. His sarcasm wasn't well appreciated and she was at the edges of her breaking point.

Kiyara: " What's wrong with you? Why do you act like such a big snob around me? Ever since I came here, I've just tried to be helpful!"

Zero: " Well let's start at the beginning. You came here on a Neo Arcadia escape pod, being followed by the 3 remaining generals AND Vile. If a reploid was escaping, I doubt they'd send so much muscle after someone who's nothing more than a remedial service reploid. Sorry, but I don't buy it."

She stopped right before they got to the door of the Lab. Kiyara was red in the face and her anger had reached the breaking point. As Zero started to turn to knock on the door, she shot forwards and slapped him across his face, actually taking him off guard and sending his helmet flying off his head and into the wall.

Kiyara: " WHAT KIND OF HERO ACTS LIKE SUCH AN ASS? I HOPE YOU GET SCRAPPED ON YOUR NEXT MISSION YOU PHONY 'LEGEND'!"

And with one last breath, she growled all sorts of insults while walking away. Ciel answered the door almost immediately afterwards, hearing the commotion.

Ciel: " Zero? What's going on? What's wrong with Kiyara?"

Zero: " Nothing."

Ciel: " Zero! You've got a big red mark on your face? What happened?"

Zero: " Nothing. Kiyara slapped me. It's fine."

Ciel: " What? Where is she now?"

Zero: " It doesn't matter."

Ciel: " ZERO! What's gotten into you? I've never seen you in such a mood."

It was probably the first time he had ever heard her raise her voice to him in such a way. It wasn't like she was worried or upset, but rather perturbed at his actions.

Zero: " Uh...I...I'm sorry Ciel. I just need to go vent some steam right now. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

And with that, Zero took off, leaving a confused and concerned Ciel in his wake.

Ciel: " Zero..."


	21. The War at Home

Author Notes

Samurai Baker X: Yay! Another update! I'm so happy! And I'm glad one of my old readers is back too. Yay's all around. And now, back to the story. And yes, don't expect me to go anywhere. This computer has a warrantee! W00t!

The Official Legal Info: I do not own Zero, Ciel, Megaman X, or any of the characters represented in any of their series', nor do I represent the intentions or beliefs of Capcom and all opinions expressed in this story are of my own. Any characters created by me, belong to me. They may be used with expressed permission of myself, and this fic may be placed on a site, just so as long as it has my expressed approval, and is not changed or altered in any way shape, or form and published without my expressed consent. Blah blah blah.

Wow, that kinda sounded smart.

Zero Hour

The War at Home

With a night of uneasy quiet between Zero and Ciel now passed, the morning dawned and Ciel hoped to talk to Zero about the situation between Kiyara and himself. However, despite her efforts, she came up empty handed in her search of the base for him. She went from the top of the base to the bottom, covering about every square inch of the complex, desperate to try and talk things out with him. Ciel even started asking others about his whereabouts, but was careful as to not make it sound like any cause for alarm. Finally, when her search led her to the entrance, the guards were able to help the young scientist out.

Guard 1: " Miss Ciel ma'am! What can we do for you?"

Ciel: " I apologize, but have any of you seen Zero? I've been looking for him all morning."

Guard 3: " Actually, I saw him take off into the desert regions around dawn. I've been on watch since around 3am, so I happened to catch him leaving."

Ciel: " Do you know why? Were you able to speak with him?"

Guard 3: " Sorry ma'am, but the only thing he said to me was that he was going to be out for most of the day."

Ciel: " I see then."

Guard 2: " Is there a problem ma'am?"

Ciel: " Oh no! I just wanted to see him for a check up after his mission yesterday."

Guard 1: " Well ma'am, if we see him, we'll let him know that you want to give him a check up immediately!"

Ciel: " Thanks you guys, and keep up the good work!"

They all saluted Ciel, and she gave them an embarrassed wave goodbye as she hightailed it back to her lab.

Ciel: (Zero...what's going on? Why won't you talk to me about this?)

Meanwhile, a ways out in the desert, among the ruins of an old city, Zero found himself sitting on a broken old park bench made of stone. He had his arms cradling his head back as he stared into the sky, gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out the best way to continue.

Zero: (She won't understand. It's Ciel's most wonderful quality and yet her biggest flaw...she trusts far too easily. If I tell her, she'll probably say that I'm being paranoid and dismiss the idea...but if I don't, then we're guarenteed to be sitting ducks.)

He got up and paced around the stone seat, looking to the area around him for some kind of answer. Unfortunatly for our hero, he found nothing and would continue to find nothing from where he was sitting.

Zero: " DAMN IT! Why does this have to be so damn hard?"

Zero sighed, picking up a nearby pebble and tossing it along the ground as hard as he could, watching it skid to a halt dozens of yards later. This was definitely going to be difficult.

And again, back at the Resistance base, Ciel was sitting in her lab, wondering what to do about this whole mess.

Ciel: (I should call Zero on the communicator and try to reel him back in...but I don't want him to think that he's some kind of slave who has to come whenever I call.)

After another quiet moment of thought, she had decided. Ciel pressed a button on her laptop, opening up a program to override the intercom for her own purposes.

Ciel: " Excuse me, sorry for the interruption, but could Kiyara please come to the Lab room? Ummm...thank you!"

She shut the program off as soon as she could. Using it for her own personal reasons made her feel childish and it embarrassed her. Within fifteen minutes of her announcment, a knock came at her door.

Kiyara: " Ciel? It's me, Kiyara! May I come in?"

Ciel: " Oh yes, please."

Kiyara walked in, allowing the door to shut behind her. It locked automatically, which gave Kiyara just a slight idea as to why she was called here. Ciel got up and pulled another chair over to where she was sitting, turning it out towards Kiyara.

Ciel: " Please, have a seat. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Kiyara: " Is it about Zero?"

Ciel: " Y...yes, it is actually."

Kiyara: " Well, don't worry too much about us. We should be able to take care of this. We are adults here after all."

Ciel: " Please Kiyara, would you tell me what's going on?"

Kiyara: " If you insist. Since I came here, and even on the day I arrived, Zero hasn't been very nice to me. And it's not like I've ever asked him to smile and wave at me, or even really try to get him to notice me. I'd almost rather that he not say anything at all to me and outright just not even acknowledge that I exist. Unfortunately, he does acknowledge that, and he does it in a harsh and abrasive tone. I don't believe I've done anything or said anything out of line, or that one would find offensive. But he just seems to not like me, and he makes it very clear he doesn't."

Ciel: " Why? What are his reasons?"

Kiyara: " As far as I know, he's still concerned with the fact that I was being chased by all the Guardians, and that they would not have sent such important or powerful reploids to deal with a lowly service reploid."

Ciel: " Did he call you that?"

Kiyara: " Yeah…"

Ciel blushed at the thought of Zero's brashness. Calling the girl something so callow and mean was not what she expected from Zero. She tried to weigh it in her thoughts that Zero's situation may have caused him to say some mean spirited things, but she still couldn't find a reason to berate a person like that. Ciel's cheeks puffed out as she was starting to get frustrated, which was a bad habit of how she showed it.

Ciel: " I can't stand for that Kiyara. I don't care what he's doing, I'm going to drag him back here."

The young scientist began to work her fingers over the keyboard of her laptop, punching in passwords and opening up estranged files. Finally she spoke into a microphone attached to the top of the screen of her laptop.

As that was happening, Zero continued his wandering, still unsure of what to do. He fought with the terrain nearby, using his saber to cut rocks and dead trees in cleanly sliced halves. In the midst of this, a voice rang in over the intercom.

Ciel: " Zero? This is Ciel. Respond immediately."

Her voice was irritated and demanding, something he was definitely not used to hearing. He stopped in his tracks and listened to her for a moment, not really sure how to respond.

Ciel: " Zero! I know you can hear me. I've hacked your helmet's communicator, so you can't turn me off. Now respond immediately."

Zero: " Zero here."

Ciel: " Return to base. This is an order."

Zero: " Ciel, wait…"

Ciel: " I'll not hear of it. Return to base immediately for debriefing. You've got some explaining to do."

Her voice cut out afterwards, and she shut off the link so he didn't have a chance to get in a response. Zero stood around for a moment, shocked at her demeanor, but after a moment of thought, realized he may have had it coming. With a deep and heavy sigh, he took off back for the base. This was going to be a long day. In fact, a very long day.

After dashing through the wasted landscapes in a hurried fashion, he made it back to the resistance base. He was greeted by the guards, whom which asked him to see Ciel about a physical exam. Zero knew he was fine, and knew that was just a cover up used by Ciel to keep the others from panicing. After all, what would it do for morale if the others knew that Zero was in some kind of trouble? Zero sighed again, knowing that he had to do this in order to get everything back to normal. On his way to Ciel's lab, Zero encountered Alouette. She approached him quickly, giving him no time to try and avoid her.

Alouette: " Hey Zero! Where've you been?"

Zero: " I…was out. Doing some scouting, you know, recon."

Alouette: " Oh, I see. Ciel's been looking for you. And every time I see someone tell her they don't know where you are, she puffs her cheeks out and gets a little red in the face. Is she mad at you?"

Zero: " No, not really. I kinda blew her off last night though, and forgot about something we were supposed to talk about."

Alouette: " Alright! I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't fighting."

Zero: " No…not yet…"

That last little bit Zero kept under his breath and quiet enough that Alouette wouldn't have heard it. He pat her on the head and gave her a reassuring smile, then continued past her until he reached his destination, Ciel's Lab. Again, another a heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he began to wonder whether he should just make a break for it and wait until she had cooled off. Funny how from the outside looking in, they didn't appear to be fighting…but from his stand point, they had never really been at odds like this before. He was unsure of how to categorize the whole thing, and decided to dismiss the thought and get it over with. And with a gentle knock at the door, he was welcomed in by very frustrated Ciel sitting at the end of the room.

Zero: (Yep. Just as Alouette said. She puffs her cheeks out when she's angry. And the crossed arms aren't gonna help either…here goes…)

Ciel: " Come in here Zero. We have some things to discuss."

He entered and took a seat in his usual place, across from her with his back to the exit. The pair sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Zero would glace at her, making eye contact for only brief and fleeting moments, then find something more friendly to look at, like the ground. He felt very uneasy, and wasn't sure what to say or how to approach. The same could be said for Ciel, as she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. However, she found that shooting her angered expression at Zero constantly was a good start to this. Finally, Zero broke the silence, using his apathetic cool to try and make this hurt a little less.

Zero: " Alright, you called me in here Ciel. Let's talk."

Ciel: " …"

Zero: " Come on Ciel. We can't do this all day. I want to get back out there before someone get's hurt."

Ciel: " Some one is hurt Zero."

Zero: " Look, there's a big difference between someone's feelings and someone's life. I know it sounds heartless…"

She cut him off in mid-sentence.

Ciel: " Heartless? Calling someone a 'Remedial Service Reploid' is low. It isn't her choice she wasn't designed for battle like you. I suppose I could modify her, but you'd probably be against that."

Zero: " You better believe it. Look, what I said is true. I don't see why Neo Arcadia would send their most powerful reploids after some girl. I can't believe this to be coincidence. Any one of those 4 they sent would have been more than enough, so why send all of them?"

Ciel: " Perhaps because they knew she would flee here and have to deal with you?"

Zero: " More like they staged a big farce. I don't know, I kinda thought those guys went down easy. The only one that makes any kind of sense was Leviathan, but that's because she's poorly equipped for land based engagements. And I still think she went down rather easy. That's why I think she's a spy…or something along those lines."

Ciel: " Even if she was, what could she tell the enemy? I only utilize her as a messenger. She could tell Neo Arcadia that Bolvido was reassigned to watch the energy stores while I gave Tennen a check up. Or than I like Herbal Tea over coffee."

Zero: " Or when we change our guard, or when the base is least defended, or when I'm out on a mission that takes me a day's length away from the base."

Ciel: " Look Zero, she's been with us for over a week now, and I haven't picked up any strange signals or communications. I see her a lot, and she likes to talk with the others. She's hard working and does a good job. I don't see why you have to give her such a hard time about it."

Zero: " I'm only thinking of the safety of you and the others!"

Ciel: " Safety? You know we were holding our own before you came here!"

Zero: " Holding your own? My memory isn't that bad. I remember saving your life from that Golem that no one else could take down. You call that holding your own?"

Ciel: " Your getting out of line Zero!"

Their voices were raised now to the point of shouting. Both were standing, and Ciel was breathing heavily. Sweat beaded around her forehead and her face was awash in a deep red color. Zero grit his teeth during the exchange of words, getting angry and trying not to lose his cool any further.

Zero: " I may be out of line, but at least I'm not putting any one in danger."

Ciel: " No one is in danger from her!"

Zero: " No one? What if she's a spy? What if she's well trained? She plays with Alouette all the time. Who's to say she won't just one day kill Alouette, or use her as a hostage! It wouldn't be hard, Alouette isn't built to fight."

The thought of what Zero said sickened Ciel. She grit her teeth and clutched her chest as she felt a pain in her heart from hearing that. Alouette was like a daughter to her, and she couldn't bear to imagine anything happening to her. Finally, she let her hands drop and her head tilted down, no longer meeting Zero's stare. She said something, but Zero couldn't hear it.

Zero: " What? What is it Ciel?"

Ciel: "……"

Again, she murmured it at a tone too low for Zero to hear. Frustrated, Zero raised his voice again.

Zero: " Damn it Ciel! Just spit it out! Say it for God's sake!"

Ciel: " YOU'RE AWFUL! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT ALOUETTE! HOW?!"

Zero: " It's only the truth. You've gotta accept it. The same could happen to you!"

Ciel: " Since when have you surrounded yourself in such paranoia? When have you been so cold and bent…WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A JERK! WHEN ZERO?"

He was taken back by her words. Her eyes were red as tears streamed down her face. Deep down, he wanted to apologize and do whatever to stop her from crying. It hurt him inside, like nothing ever before. But he believed he was right, and didn't want place the lives of the others on a chance that he's wrong.

Zero: " Ciel…"

Ciel: " No. We're done Zero. Just go."

He stood up and put on the best face he could. The only face he could in fact. Just a cold, emotionless, statuesque appearance as he left the room and Ciel bawling in her chair.

Elsewhere, in the Neo Arcadia Shrine…

Dr. Oppensor: " Dr. Coventry, it seems the battle data from the Wraith unit has been fully analyzed. We can proceed when we get our green light."

Dr. Coventry: " Then you're in luck. I've received word from L to move on to phase 3."

Dr. Oppensor: " Excellent. Maybe now that tyrant Harpuia will lay off us for a while."


End file.
